Untouchables: Another Chance
by UnvailTheTruth
Summary: REAL SUMMARY IN MY BIO! Super¡Harry Dumbledore Bashing Harry gains some new friends that'll make him stronger than ever. Ancient magic from his deceased grandmother is used to bring his parents forward in time but they'll be forced to return on 10/31/1980
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**Another chance**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! That's why this is a Disclaimer! And if I did there'd be over 30 books! :D

Modified: 4/4/11

**[Warning: Cutting is mentioned, but only mentioned]**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

A woman walked into a small pub. She had a plain black robe on. Her hood was covering all her hair and hiding hear face in the shadows. "One Butterbeer" She said in her strong British accent. She spoke softly and gave an unseen small smile.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter. How've you been, how's the future" The man in front of her asked as he set down her drink. She lifted it up the see through mug and brought it to her mouth; she took a small sip before placing it down.

"Horrible. My boy James dies and his son… oh, my grandson. No one deserves what he's gotten." The man shook his head in shame.

"This is why no one picks to be a watcher/guardian angel here. They always want to change something" Mrs. Potter stood up quickly; her hood fell down revealing her red hair.

"You don't understand! My son, James, dies! Voldemort killed him! A-and my grandson, he grew up with those horrible muggles, he's never been loved, had to face Voldemort. It's just not fair!" There were tears running down her cheeks. After she wiped them off she looked at the man straight in the eye.

"That's why I've devised a plan. I found a spell; it'll take James and three people to the future. I've already picked out the years. When James was in seventh year and my grandson's in fifth" The man's eyes went wide.

"Mrs. Potter, even if you can do that, wouldn't it be strange to see their ages so close?" Mrs. Potter thought for a moment then spoke up. "You're right. I'll change it 3 years after James's seventh year. But still on my grandson's fifth year. I can't make them older; in the past there will be sort of like clones for them. They'll live out their destinies up until the day Lily and James die. Then they'll be transported back three hours before they get killed. They may or may not remember what they saw or heard though." She looked at the drink in front of her and shook her head. She slowly stood up and looked away from the man.

"My son and grandson need this, they deserve it. The spell is extremely hard but it'll work. Don't try to change my mind. My husband already tried but failed miserably." She thanked the man and left in a rush. Her red hair was blowing in the wind. She looked up down at the earth and spoke," James you'll see him soon explain what your seeing in this dream. You'll be taking three people with you. Lily and two of the marauders. Have fun…" The women's voice trailed off.

* * *

He felt himself spinning. Everything was black after that familiar woman's voice trailed off. He racked through his brain, he knew her from somewhere. There red hair, familiar eyes. And every feature was so… familiar. She looked old enough to be a grandmother. Mother… mother… He felt something snap in his head, it was his mother! But, she was deceased, which meant she was contacting him about his…son?

"Nice right hook, Big D" He heard an annoying voice say. "Same time tomorrow?" Another gruff voice asked.

"Round at my place, my parents are out" A different voice spoke. Something didn't feel right in his stomach.

After a while he stood up and saw three people unconscious around him. A girl with flaming red hair… Lily Potter née Evans his wife. A man with sandy blond hair… Remus Lupin his best friend who had a 'furry little problem'. And lastly his best friend practically— no his brother he had black hair like his too but more neat. His name was Sirius Black. He knelt down beside Lily and shook her.

"Hey, Lil's. Wake up "Her brilliant green eyes fluttered open. She stood up abruptly and looked around. "Can you wake up Remus; I'll try and wake up Sirius." She gave him a warm smile and a peck on the cheek, and then made her way to Remus.

After three minutes of trying to wake up Sirius, James got fed up and took out his wand. "Aguamenti!" Water hit his friend all over his body. He jumped up, wand out ready to hex him when the wind blew and a newspaper stuck to his face. He pulled it off and looked at it mouth wide.

"What is it paddy, sale on dog biscuits?" James smirked at Sirius. Sirius just held out the newspaper and pointed at the date: July 29, 1995. The four of them were wide eyed. Then James recalled his dream. "No…," He whispered in shock. "My dream was real?" They looked at him like he was crazy. James started explaining about how his mother was talking about Lily and his death. Also about their son.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" They all looked over at two boys about 16 feet ahead of them. One looked like… James? Whilst the other had blond hair and was rather large.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM—" He stopped talking. The three Marauders and Lily felt cold wash over them. The sky above was turning dark which meant only one thing, Dementors.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it, Potter!" Potter? The quartet wondered. "I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!" The other boy commanded. Now that they thought about it he did look surprisingly like James from what they could make out. He had untamed black hair round glasses and just himself. It seemed as though Lily was the only one who noticed that he looked underfed and neglected.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" The blond haired boy -Dudley- ignored him and just kept running. Lily saw her son -supposedly- running after him. She watched in shock for a moment then went after them.

"Lily!" She heard the guys' cry but ignored them; this was her son, Merlin! It got darker so she pulled out her wand and whispered "Lumos". She felt a cold chill run down her back and gasped at the sight. Her son, he was being held up against a wall by a Dementor. It looked as if he was receiving the Dementors heard him say a few words that he was saying.

"Get away from her… stay away…" He was turning pale and looked ready to faint. Lily didn't bother to look at the other boy. He was obviously a muggle because he was looking around scared while the Dementor was in front of him. In the corner of her eye she spotted her son's wand, it laid three feet away on the floor. Lily whipped out her wand but she was beaten to it when she saw a Patronus hit the Dementor that was attacking her son.

Her son dropped to the floor unconscious. Remus's Patronus then drove off the Dementor attacking the other boy, Dudley. The boy was shaking but managed to get a few words out. "T-take me b-back. N-number f-f-four private dr-drive" He looked at all of them in pure horror.

"Remus take him back. Hey kid, do you know where he lives" James pointed to his son. Dudley nodded still shaking. " Y-your one o-of him a-a f-freak" Lily scowled as she remembered that that was exactly what her sister used to call her. "Come on." Remus left with the over weight teenager.

"Lily, look. He looks just like me." James pointed out. "Hmm, where're Lily's genes?" Sirius asked. He bent over and pulled up one of his eye lids. They saw brilliant green eyes in other words, Lily's eyes.

"Kill the spare." Harry moaned. He began thrashing violently.

"What spare? James, what's happening to him?" A frantic Lily asked. All they could do was watch the boy thrash and pick at his scar.

"!" the boy screamed in agony and clutched his forehead.

Lily had tears in her eyes. Even if this wasn't her son, it still hurt to see a child in this much pain.

"Hurry up Remus," she silently prayed

Remus knocked on the door of Number Four Private Drive. A beefy man with barley any neck and a large mustache opened the door.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Your son, I suppose—" The big beefy man pushed Remus aside and saw Dudley shaking.

"DUDLEY! WAS IT HIM? THAT THAT FREAK? WHAT DID HE DO?" The man roared. Dudley, to shocked to respond, just nodded.

"WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM…" He trailed off and looked at Remus.  
"And who are you?" He asked disgusted.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here to collect... Mr. Potter's things" Remus made a mental note to find out what his name was.

"Oh, so your here for him!" The large man bellowed. "Go! His things are in the cupboard and in his room if you're not out in 5 minutes—" He seemed to remember that this man he was talking to was a wizard and obviously out of 'That School' ready.

After collecting all of James's son's things he left, the Dursley's' (He found out their surname from a rather nasty letter on a table) home without a goodbye.

On the way back he was thinking of another thing he saw, a small knife and a rather well hidden cloth covered in dried blood. But being a werewolf did have some… advantages and the blood stench was rather alarming. Could he actually tell Lily and James this though?

It might not even be what I think it is, he thought to himself.

* * *

To say that Harry's summer was so far bad was an understatement. It had gone terrible so far.

Remus had been sent to tell him that Sirius was killed a week after he left Hogwarts in his fourth year. Secondly, his friends were barely writing to him again, and what they did write was rather vague. It was like they were hiding something from him. Harry hated not knowing something that involved him.

So now that he was being ignored, lost his godfather, and was having bad luck with the Dursley's' he went to his last resort.  
Harry started on the day after he heard what'd happened to Sirius.

He didn't even mean to do it at first. He just tripped over a loose floorboard and cut himself with a knife. At first the pain was unbearable but then, he started enjoying it. It was like the past fourteen years of his life never happened. All his anger, betrayal, sadness, regret, and everything else felt gone. It felt like— like Voldemort wasn't there. And he liked this feeling. So from that day on he's began cutting himself.

He woke up at 7:30 on July 29 and pulled out his knife that he bought for potions. Harry thought of what had been most painful that week. First were his dreams. They kept replaying what'd happened on the third task when the Portkey transported Cedric and himself to the grave yard. There was also seeing Voldemort reborn. Sadly those dreams were the closest to regular. The ones he couldn't handle were Remus coming to tell him Sirius had died. The bad thing was that Remus didn't tell him how so his dreams showed him possibilities, horrible possibilities. Then his parents being killed, Voldemort's evil laugh, Wormtail's betrayal and his stupid scar.

Those were the most common dreams he had but last night it was different. There was a black haired girl with brown eyes that were mixed with red. She then transformed into a snake and said,

.:_I picked you. You are my new masster. I am a ssnake like no other. I contain powerss not many have. Find me and I can teach you…_ :. Harry looked down and saw it was himself she was talking to not Voldemort.

.:_I Can only teach thosse worthy enough that have courage, are cunning, sssmart, and loyal. Lasst but not leassst, powerful. Find me young master_:. The snake then transformed back into a girl and spoke English "Before it's too late" She then gave him a slip of paper before leaving.

Harry wondered was it a real dream he looked at his hands and saw a slip of paper that said: Insuperable, find me in Diagon Alley.

Harry hid the note and picked up the knife. He pulled up his left sleeve there were about 36 small cuts on his arm. He made sure not to hit a vain though no matter how tempting it seemed. He pulled the knife across his wrist, blood came gushing out but Harry ignored it. Everything seemed alright now he felt happy.

After a minute or so he cleaned up and hid the evidence carefully. He pulled his sleeves down to cover all the cuts. He didn't know if he could take another month here everything was wrong he wanted Sirius back he wanted his parents back. But he knew he couldn't get them back so what he needed now was revenge.

After a terrible breakfast, impossible chores and another horrible lunch he got out of the house. He saw Dudley and his gang saying good-bye.  
"Hey Big D!" Dudley turned to Harry and scowled.

After a fight and threats they somehow ended up being attacked by Dementors. Harry tried to get his wand out but saw it on the ground three feet away. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a woman around twenty she had flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes. Behind her there were three other guys. Harry saw white then felt the floor and then everything went black.

* * *

"I got his things. So have you figured out his name yet?" Lily looked up with tears of joy and smiled huge. James looked as if Christmas had come early and said,

"Yeah, his name is Harry. Harry _James_ Potter, says so on this little money bag from Gringotts."

Remus made a mental note to remember that name. "So where do we go now?" James thought for a moment before speaking.

"The Potter Manor, only place I can think of"

* * *

_**I really didn't change anything, only grammatical corrections.**_ **_I was really getting pissed off at these first few chapters, so i'm going to correct the grammatical mistakes. I'm still too lazy to rewrite :) _**

_**To any new readers: WELCOME, my story get's much better later on! one more thing... I LOVE reviews!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know Me

**Another Chance **

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No es mío! Je ne possède rien! I don't know how to spell it in parseltounge!

_Modified: 5-26-11_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting to know me**

"Please?"

"No James"

"Come on! I want to talk to him, Lily!" James kept on trying to get his son to wake up. He kept on poking him with his wand since his wife didn't let him use any spells on him.

"James cut it out! Let him sleep, it looks as if he hasn't had a good nights sleep in ages!" she snapped.

It was true the limp body in front of them looked fragile. Lily sighed; she wanted to wake up Harry as much as James did. She moved a lock of hair from Harry's forehead. She saw the lightning shaped scar and screamed at the top of her lungs causing James to push Harry off the bed.

"!" Harry got up and stared at the two adults then got out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Who are you" he asked carefully. "Where am I?"

"Harry, its ok… put your wand down" Lily said edging closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" he snapped. "Where am I and who are you?" he asked once again.

"Harry, we're your parents. I'm James Potter and this is your mother, Lily Potter" James explained.

Harry felt his heart beat speed up. His parents were dead; they had been dead for fourteen years.

"You lie… my parents have been dead for fourteen years" he said, not lowering his wand.

Lily looked sadly at him, how he could talk about it so… calmly. He wasn't fully calm, though. In fact, if she hadn't known who he was to her she would've been scared.

"Harry, this might be hard to believe but… we were sent here from the past." Lily crouched down and hugged Harry. Harry had never felt like this in his life. He felt weak, scared, safe, and something he hadn't felt in a long time, loved.

"It's ok Harry, go back to bed. I- WE promise we'll be here in the morning." Harry smiled weakly and got back into the huge four poster bed. He went to sleep and for the first time in months, had no nightmares.

* * *

The next day nine adults were getting ready to go pick up Harry. "Let's go already! Harry is probably going to leave the muggles' house soon enough!" Moody said while going out the door.

Now, I bet your thinking, do they really need nine people to retrieve ONE teenage boy? Well, they did have other people around incase they needed help. This boy wasn't any ordinary boy you could find going to the movies on a Saturday, no this was Harry Potter.

When they arrived at number four private drive Alastor Moody walked up and knocked on the door. Well that was about the stupidest idea ever.

"!" Dudley Dursley's looked as pale as a ghost.

"D-dad the freaks a-are b-back" A very angry Vernon Dursley came to the door with a bat in hand.

"What do you want?" The beefy man asked.

"We're here for tea and crumpets. What do you think? We are here for Harry Potter!" Moody snapped. Vernon Dursley went red in the face making him look like a very big tomato.

"What are you talking about? One of you already took him away yesterday. And it was about time!" Vernon sneered. The order members pushed him aside and raided the house. Every last thing that'd been Harry's was gone.

"_THE BOY CAN'T EVEN GO TWO-THIRDS OF THE SUMMER WITHOUT BEING KIDNAPPED_! Listen here Dursley, and listen _well_. If we find Harry with any damage we'll send you to Wizarding court for neglecting a child and for many other things! You'll spend YEARS in Azkaban, but it isn't like you'll survive." Mad-Eye then apparated away back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with the others following.

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T THERE" Arthur Weasley bellowed.

"Arthur, calm down maybe—" Molly Weasley tried to get him to calm down but went quiet when Dumbledore came out of the fire place.

"Hello, so how did it go? Any attacks" Dumbledore sat down at the end of the table. The Order of the Phoenix all looked at him in guilt.

"Vernon Dursley said that someone went to take Harry's things yesterday. There was no sign of Harry even being there." Remus explained. The headmaster looked shocked, which is something he never is. He quickly stood up and raised his voice a little.

"What do you mean gone? Who took him?" Tonks sighed. "Well after we were told that Harry was gone, I and Remy— I mean Remus went to go question Arabella. She said that she saw Harry running but didn't know where. Also that around that time the sky started getting dark and everything seemed depressing and cold."

"But Harry knows how to produce a Patronus charm!" Mr. Weasley was trying to calm down. He wasn't usually like this. But Harry was like their seventh son.

"He probably didn't want to get in trouble with the ministry. Which means someone could have kidnapped him if he passed out." Dumbledore concluded.

"WHAT?" Every order member stood up and faced the door.

"_Ron, shut up they might've heard you_!" They heard the twins snap.

"How could Harry have gotten kidnapped? He's well… he's Harry!" Ginny started rambling about all he's went through.

"Ginny you're almost as loud as your brothers!"

Molly went out of the kitchen to find all five 'children' huddled up trying to listen to them from an extendable ear.

"RON, GINNY, FRED, GEORGE, HERMIONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mrs. Weasley let out the infamous Weasley temper.

* * *

Harry woke up and noticed he wasn't in his so called 'Room'. He quickly sat up but then fell back down onto his pillow when he realized that the bed was EXTREMELY comfy. He took a double take on the room.

Everything was scarlet and gold and one of the blank walls had the Gryffindor crest painted on it. The bed was a king size four poster bed that was, you guessed it, scarlet and gold. The blankets, sheets, and pillow covers were all scarlet that had the word 'Gryffindor' in gold in the center. The 'I' in Gryffindor was dotted with a golden snitch.

The door opened and a woman around twenty walked in. She had flaming red hair that went below her shoulder and brilliant emerald eyes. She wore a warm smile that made him feel safe.

"Mum?" Harry asked in disbelief. She nodded with a wide grin and rushed to her son. She sat on the bed and hugged him as if he were to disappear when she let go.

"Lily, don't choke the boy. Let me do it!" James sat on the other side of Harry and gave him an affectionate one-armed hug.

"LOOK MOONY PRONGSLET WOKE UP!" Sirius shouted out the door. Remus came in smiling.

"So, Harry, what do you think of the room?"

Harry looked around and nodded contently.

"Nicer then my room at the Dursley's" he muttered.

"What do you mean, pup?" Sirius asked.

Harry's eyes widened, he didn't actually think they had heard him.

"Err… well you see… my room used to be Dudley's second room." he responded hoping they wouldn't question him any more.

"Why would he need a second room? How long were you there?" James asked.

"Err… since November 1st, 1980" he replied quietly, looking down at his hands that now seemed very interesting.

"Where did you sleep then? And why did Dudley need a second room." Lily asked, trying to keep down her temper.

"Oh… he used it for his toys" Harry answered trying to avoid the other question.

"Where did _you_ sleep?" Lily asked once again.

"In… in the cupboard under the stairs" he answered carefully.

Lily's mouth was wide open in horror. She knew her sister didn't like magic, but would she really take it out on her son? Why would she do that?

"W-well I don't know bout you all, but I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Sirius said trying to break the tension.

They walked down the stairs (Harry's room was on the third floor) and into the dining room.

"FLUFFY!" James called out. Harry cringed at the name remembering his first year. Thankfully a three headed dog didn't walk in; instead it was a house elf that looked like Dobby.

"Master James, sir. Fluffy and Jinxy knew you was going to return. Yes sir, we knows! Sirius and Remus it has been a long time! Mistress Lily! It has been so long!" The house-elf was jumping up and down with joy. He then turned to Harry and saw his scar. His eyes went wide (or wider) and jaw dropped a little.

"You sir, you is Harry Potter! Dobby has told me of your greatness!" Harry tilted his head to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"You know Dobby?" He asked mildly interested. "Oh, yes sir! Dobby is me cousin. He tolds me of your greatness, what you did for him, sir, And you was so young!" James was wondering what 'Greatness' his son had done.

"Fluffy what greatness has Harry done?" He asked the house-elf.

"ah well sir, Harry Potter is the defeater of you—" Harry covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Fluffy," Could you make us some food please? We are quite hungry." Fluffy gave a huge excited nod and turned around.

"JINXY YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS! HARRY POTTER IS HERE!" Fluffy Rushed into the kitchen.

Everyone took a seat in silence until James asked the question on everyone's mind. "What greatness?" Harry didn't want it to come to this. His parents had already explained how they'd got there and that it wouldn't last forever.

"Get comfy because this is going to be a LONG story." He started from what he'd been told about what'd happened on October 31, 1981.

"Voldemort then tried to kill me, but couldn't. The spell rebounded and all I was left with was this scar." He moved his bangs to show them his scar. Lily gasped while everyone else was in shock.

"Dumbledore then took me to go live with the Dursley's" Everyone scowled at the name.

"For the next ten years I… I well I lived in the cupboard under the stairs." Lily hugged him at hearing this. Ten years…

He continued to tell them what happened in his first year At the end of the story they were all shocked.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. How dare you! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." Lily shrieked. Harry had a smirk on his face, wait until they here what happened in second, third, and fourth year, he thought.

"Oh no, there's more?" asked a frantic Lily. Harry just nodded and began to tell them about the rest of years up until this summer.

"That's about all you missed." He said as if it were nothing. Which it clearly was

"Oh yeah, great to know we didn't miss anything IMPORTANT!" James said while running a hand through his hair.

"I mean all you've done was fight Voldemort three times, learn how to do the Patronus charm at 13, have dreams that connect you to Voldemort, and figure out you speak Parseltounge. No big deal" Sirius said sarcastically.

Once they'd finished eating and giving Harry a tour of the manor (It was five stories tall had over fifty different rooms, a Quidditch pitch, lake, forest, and more!) they were sitting on the couch bored.

"Hey dad, can we go to Diagon alley? I can enlarge the invisibility cloak and you all can use it to hide." After five minutes of begging three of bribing and two of enlarging the cloak they were ready to go.

* * *

_**This chapter in particular had been bugging me… so much bad grammar! Hopefully its better now. **_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Insuperable

**Another Chance **

_Disclaimer: I don't own_

_Modified: 5-26-11_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Insuperable **

So, what exactly do you need?" James asked his son from underneath the enlarged invisibility cloak.

"Well," Harry started. "I need to get Hedwig some food! Er, yeah she's running low again, so yeah" The truth was that he'd had another dream that had to do with that dream again. The only problem was that the slip of paper didn't say exactly where.

Harry and co. walked into a small shop called Magical Menagerie. The last time he'd been here was in his third year. But instead of the same woman who sold Crookshanks to Hermione here was a man who looked around 24.

"Welcome, may I interest you in this magnificent snake that _everyone_ is dying to buy?" Harry saw him wince when he gestured to the snake.

The snake was black with red eyes that were mixed with brown. It was about five feet long and looked determined.

_.: Ah, you have finally found me masster:. _He heard the snake but it hadn't even opened its mouth. How is it able to talk to me without speaking, Harry thought?

_.: We are bound together, you see. Take me with you and I'll explain everything :._

"Mum, Dad, can I get this snake?" He asked politely in his (fake) angelic voice. Lily and James looked at each other doubtfully. Harry caught note of this and put on a puppy dogface. His parents sighed and nodded. Harry carefully picked up the snake and placed it on the counter,

"How much?" He asked.

"If you take it now and never bring it back its _FREE_" Harry raised an eyebrow at him but took the snake and Hedwig's food and left.

Before they left Diagon Alley they stopped for ice cream and bought a copy of the Daily Prophet. He snorted at the cover,

_HARRY POTTER KIDNAPPED!_

_By: Rita Skeeter Yesterday it was confirmed that Harry Potter a.k.a. The Boy-Who-Lived was kidnapped. It was said that a group of highly trained wizards and witches were sent to go pick him up, but when they arrived Harry's only living relatives (Muggles) said that someone already took his things and him away. It was said that the day he was kidnapped there had been a Dementor attack. We are all wishing him good luck for tomorrow is his birthday and with him kidnapped we highly doubt it will be enjoyable. If there are any signs of Harry James Potter, please fire call, Floo, or apparated to the M.o.M or to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Turn to page 7 for more information._

"Oh wow, they think you kidnapped me! That's rich," Harry burst out laughing whilst his snake looked as if it were rolling her eyes.

"So Harry, your birthday's tomorrow?" Sirius asked. Harry just nodded his head and went a little pink; he'd almost forgotten it was his birthday tomorrow.

"This can only mean one thing… PARTY" Harry blinked twice at the antics of his godfather.

"Really, you don't have to…" He trailed off whilst looking down at his shoes.

"Nonsense we better go now so we can start planning. Seriously, only a day," Harry smiled slightly as his mother ranted on about not having enough time.

When they arrived back at the manor Harry excused himself from the adults and went up to his room. He placed the snake on his bed and smiled. Harry made his way over to his trunk to get his textbooks, quill, ink, and parchment. There was nothing better to do and he really needed to start on his homework.

"Don't you have anything better to do than homework?" Startled, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at… a girl?

"Who are you? And where's my snake?" He asked not lowering his wand. The girl just flicked her wrist and his wand flew out of his hand and next to her.

"Told you I'd explain when you took me back home. I'm Insuperable. I don't have a name in my human form though"

"So you're an Animagus?" She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"No. I'm a snake who can turn into a human. Really you humans are all the same! Well, except Merlin. Oh, and Salazar, also Godric…" She went into deep thought.

One word- no, one name stuck out, Merlin! He looked at her once more; she was wearing a black tee-shirt with silver and green letters saying: I am insuperable. She had tight (but not too tight) midnight blue jeans and black Chuck Taylors with double laces (scarlet and gold). Her black hair was up in a high pony tail and was wearing no jewelry or makeup. She looked around 14 or 15. Her skin was tanned which went perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes but if you looked really close you could see a tinge of red. She looked roughly about 5'9 but he couldn't tell since she was sitting down.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She said sarcastically. Yup definitely a Slytherin, Harry thought, but then why is she wearing scarlet and gold?

"So… you're a… snake?" Ok call him stupid but he needed an icebreaker. She sighed and rolled her eyes once more.

"Yeah, I am. Merlin picked me and two other animals to become part human. We spent about 2000 years or so training with him, frozen in time of course, until he gave us to the Hogwarts founders to share our knowledge with them. After a few weeks Merlin, being his age, died. The three of us were sorted and placed into two houses. I was placed into Slytherin and Gryffindor and trained with them also. One of the other two was in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The other in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I think," She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Before we left Merlin gave us a mission. He told us that we were to help heroes or heroine when they needed it… but the three of us would finally meet a hero one day. It'd be me that he'd meet first then the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw and after that the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. Said hero would lose almost everything in his life, gain it, and then lose it again. He would be a half serpent tongue and a Hogwarts child." Harry had a million questions running through his mind. Half serpent tongue Hogwarts child?

"Don't you mean Hogwarts student?" Harry finally asked.

"No, well yes, but no A Hogwarts child would be a direct descendent of a Hogwarts founder. He'd also be able to unlock the entrance to any house and/or room at Hogwarts with or without the password." She answered plainly. Harry's heart started to quicken, it couldn't be him, and Harry reassured himself.

"You said half serpent tongue, what does that mean?" How could there be a half parseltounge?

"Well most people who are parselmouth are born with the ability. But the hero was said to have received it by another, more specific the enemy. But you can't receive a gift like that without being related. So I did my research and found out they were distant relatives. Distant, but still relatives" Harry felt himself pale; it can't be him she's talking about! It can't! He thought over her story once more.

"What do you mean you think?" He asked, a little ruder then he meant to.

"Er, sorry," She replied in confusion.

"You said you thought that the other two were in Gryffindor/Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. Shouldn't you know?" She gave a sigh and looked down. After a moment she looked back up with determination.

"Merlin didn't allow us to see each other. He said we'd meet when "the time was right", but I stumbled in the same path once and met the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw. He was a Phoenix, but I never met the other one. I was told in confidential that the other one was a guy also." Harry thought for a moment, didn't Dumbledore have a Phoenix? No it couldn't be Fawkes, he thought, there must be dozens on other Phoenix around, right?

"I think it's you. You lost everything, didn't you? On 8/31/1981 and now you're getting it back. It's got to be you! This means tomorrow we start your training." She gave a satisfied smirk.

"I need a name. If I ever encounter an acquaintance of yours they might ask for a name. Or if I decide to keep an eye out for you at Hogwarts in my human form, any ideas?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ceiling.

"Insuperable… it should start with an I, How about…Isabelle" Harry offered. She gave him an 'Are-You-Serious?' look.

"Izzy for short, I mean Isabelle does seem a bit girly for you." He looked at her hopefully. She gave curt nod but he could see her lips starting to twitch upwards.

"How about Stilio for your last name, it means lizard, gecko, and/or snake?" She bit her lip and tried to keep from smiling but failed. Harry had never seen her smile she didn't seem like the type to go around handing out chocolates and flowers. She seemed more serious and a fighter but when you saw her smile she looked, to put it bluntly, like a girl!

"So Isabelle Stilio, Were you Merlin's familiar?" Izzy shook her head.

"None of us were. To have more than one familiar you need to be really powerful. He had three, but they weren't us. You see, if you lose a familiar the pain is unbearable. It's not like losing a pet; it's more like losing part of you. It's even more dangerous to have a magical familiar, if it's Master dies and they were extremely close it could cause the familiar to commit suicide. The same goes for the human. That's why no one has more than one familiar. The three of us have never been a familiar. We have human friends but not Masters. We chose our Master but Merlin said sometimes familiars don't have a say. They can be come dangerously attached to a human without even noticing." Harry nodded in an understanding way. They sat there silently for a few moments drowned in there thoughts.

"How come you called me master in my dream then" Harry asked looking into her eyes

"Well how else was I supposed to convince you? We could be friends though…" She dropped the gaze and looked at his homework.

"So… you need help with your homework. I'm REALLY good at potions. I might not be in Ravenclaw but I have studied with Merlin. Plus I'm more Gryffindor while I'm in my human half making me nicer. But don't tell anyone! I am still half Slytherin" Izzy tilted her head and gave a half smile. Harry smiled back and nodded.

By dinner time Harry, with the help of Izzy, had finished all of his homework.

"So are you gonna come down to dinner and meet my parents?" Harry asked her.

"Wow Harry, barley known you for a day and I'm already meeting your parents?" Izzy replied sarcastically.

"Guess not then. Er, could you turn into a snake then that way I can take you down stairs?" Izzy shrugged and turned back into her original form.

_.: Are you going to tell your parents about your training?:. _Izzy asked. Harry looked at her incredulously,

_.:You were serious about that? What will you be teaching me:. _He asked nervously.

_.: We, stupid boy. Once we find at least one of the others we'll start your real training:. _She snapped at him. Harry sighed inwardly.

_.:in the mean time we'll be working on your physical training. Two to three laps around the lake, 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, then dodging, and martial Arts._ Harry stopped dead on his feet.

_. WHAT!:. _He exclaimed in disbelief.

_.:Your right that is unfair, two laps around the Quidditch pitch, one around the lake, 75 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, then the other things.:. _Harry swore he could see a satisfied smirk on Izzy's face. He could just imagine what he would have to go through the next day… his BIRTHDAY!

"Stupid snake" He muttered whilst walking into the dining room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rarely had bad days. When he did he took the advice of the muggle metaphor; when life gives you lemons make lemonade. In his case his "lemonade" was eating as much lemon drops as possible until his stomach hurt and needed to get a potion from Madame Pomfrey or Severus Snape. Nevertheless the point was that Albus Dumbledore didn't let bad days get to him.

"Welcome, today's meeting is about the kidnapping of Harry James Potter." For the first time in about a century there was no twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes. This meeting was considered a special occasion so instead of meeting a Grimmauld Place they were in his office which was located at Hogwarts.

"I bet Death Eaters took him!"

"Alastor calm down!" Moody turned and faced Dumbledore to retort but was beaten to it by a man who was wearing all black robes and had his hood up.

"He's right! Harry could be anywhere and it's not like the Ministry of Morons is going to do anything! They're still too thick to see that Voldemort's back! If he doesn't come to Hogwarts this year well so help it Albus—" Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and cast a silencing charm on the man. Although if you looked carefully you could see the vulgar assortment of curse words he was mouthing. When he was through Dumbledore removed the charm.

"What are you doing here? You should be on that mission! I told you Dumbledore, the great lump would just mess it up!" Snape sneered at the man who'd just entered and still refused to pull down his hood.

"I'm here to look for Harry. He's more important than this mission to me!" The man spat back.

"Gentlemen, please." Sadly his attempts to calm the two men down failed. After several minutes of rude insults, hexes, more silencing charms, curses, and hair pulling Albus shot sparks out of his wand.

In hindsight he really shouldn't have done that when he was standing below a levitating bookcase. After they finally subdued the fire Albus went to find his Lemon Drops and eat them until he retched. Sadly his plans were ruined; he'd forgotten that he hid most of his Lemon Drops in the floating bookcase. And the ones that didn't burn were soaking wet from stray water charms.

He walked around the now arguing adults (everybody was arguing about who'd probably captured Harry) and sat at his desk. Something yellow caught his eye. There was one last Lemon Drop in a silver bowl that was on the corner of his desk. And best of all it was dry! He slowly reached over to his salvation from the screaming adults. He was going to multiply them, sure they'd taste a little funny but it was his only hope! He could already Tate it in his mouth his fingers brushed against the hard candy about to pick it up, but retreated his hand when he felt something bite (or peck?) him. He only caught sight of his Phoenix, Fawkes eating the last Lemon Drop before flying off somewhere.

Dumbledore sighed, he'd never let bad days get to him, until now.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Another chance

Disclaimer: OMG! Did you get the news? Well it said that I DON'T own Harry Potter!

_**A/N: sorry for taking so long. This one is for Bubblebuddy097! And thanks for all of you who added me to your favorites! I haven't posted because I've had a lot of homework and basketball games/practice. P.S. Harry already has his school supplies for fifth year. Please review!**_Chapter4: Happy train—Birth Day and a Letter from Harry

" Harry… Harry wake up you lazy arse," Izzy (In human form) poked him once more. She'd been trying to wake him for five minutes.  
"Fine then, I wanted to be nice since it's your birthday. Harry James Potter, wake up this instant! I'll turn to my true self and bite you if you don't." Izzy yelled in a whisper. She was getting annoyed at the teenage boy.

"Have it your way." With a small popping sound Izzy turned into her true snake form (Insuperable). She made her way over to Harry's shoulder a pierced her fangs into him slightly. She made sure not to release any venom.

"!" Harry bolted up into a sitting position and drew his wand pointing it at the black snake as it transformed back into a human teenage girl.

"What was that for?" He asked annoyed.

"I tried to wake you the normal way but you were too stubborn. Get up and get ready for training" Harry groaned and headed for the door.

"What do you think your doing?" Izzy asked with her arms crossed.

"Goin' to train." He stated whilst raising an eyebrow.

"In THAT," She flicked her wrists and Harry's crumpled red Quidditch pajamas turned into a black wife beater and gold gym shorts that had a lion on one shorts leg and a snake on the other. His once bare feet were now wearing black and gold laced shoes.

"Better, now me." with another flick her once black shirt turned scarlet and her jeans were now silver gym shorts that reached her knees with the same two animals stitched on in scarlet. Her hair was made into two braids that went just past her shoulders. Her Chuck Taylors stayed the same though.

She motioned for Harry to follow her. At first Harry thought of letting her go through the door, lock her out, and get more rest. But he quickly decided that he wouldn't want to see what Izzy looked like when enraged.

Harry and Izzy snuck down the many flights of stairs and out the door thankfully unnoticed. They jogged over to the Quidditch pitch and walked inside. Harry took a deep breath smelling fresh pine and wet grass. He heard a faint chirping sound and a quiet breeze. He felt at peace with the world like nothing was wrong. It felt he had no problems, no dead Sirius to grieve over, no Peter Pettigrew, no Death Eaters chasing after him, no scar, and most importantly, no Voldemort.

"Ok I'll time you and see how long it takes then I'll race you the second time around." Harry gave her a quick nod before dashing off around the Quidditch pitch. Whilst running he was thinking of what the third animal/human would be. Was it a guy or girl? And when would they find the Phoenix? Unless they— or Harry already did. But could it really be Fawkes, he was Dumbledore's faithful Phoenix, right? He picked up the pace before reaching Izzy. He doubled over and panted. Izzy waved her hand and a canteen full of water appeared above him. Harry jumped up to retrieve the prize—water. Every time he tried to grab it got higher.

"Gotta catch it Harry. You want it don't yah?" Izzy taunted him. He backed up a few feet and ran towards the canteen; once he was a few steps away he jumped and grabbed the canteen. Harry drank the whole thing down in one gulp.

"That was ok. But I know you can do better. What if you were being chased by Death Eaters in a forest?" she asked waving her arms for emphasis.

"But I'm not" Harry shrugged causing her to give him a glare. She did some fancy hand movement sand soon the Quidditch pitch looked like a replica of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Behind them four cloaked figures appeared. They were obviously dummies, from their lack of skin. But that didn't stop them from looking intimidating in their Death Eater costumes. One of the dummies started to move and pulled out a wand. The rest followed the possibly leader's actions.

"Is this real" he finally asked.

"No it's an illusion. They're commanded to chase us until we get to the end of the forest. They will shoot spells and basically try to attack. We must escape, got it?" Before Harry could reply she was ready dashing through the woods. He ran after her trying to keep up and not get hit by the stray curses.

She was pretty fast for a girl who was…old, Harry thought. It struck him then, how did Izzy look no more the fifteen? Was she immortal? Harry brushed the questions aside when he was almost hit with a _Stupefy_.

Harry was almost there, he saw the ending of the illusion, and he could practically taste freedom. That was until he tripped. He quickly flipped to his backside and brought out his wand. All three 'Death Eaters' had their wands pointed at him. Harry thought on his feet and sent an _Incendio_. The fire caught their robes and soon enough they were a pile of ashes. Harry got back on his feet and ran for his life until he was at the end. The exercise reminded Harry of the 'game' his cousin and his gang always used to 'play' with him called Harry Hunting.

The rest of the training was nothing special. So far all Izzy had taught him about swords were basic stances and how it wasn't just poking and stabbing people with a 'long pointy knife' but that sword fighting was an art.

As for martial arts, Harry was beaten badly by Izzy every time he tried to fight her. She started him out with defensive fighting instead of actual fighting. He also had been taught to meditate and felt more open and calm.

"Kay Harry, same time tomorrow. And you might wanna shower and get a bit more rest your mum might be waking up soon. It's 7:16…" Harry's eyes widened in shock he dashed inside and up the many stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. He walked into his personal bathroom and cast a silencing charm on the shower. After his much deserved shower Harry changed into another pair of his pajamas. He quietly slipped into bed and into a much needed dreamless sleep.

"Harry… Harry, honey wake up." Harry heard a sweet and motherly voice say. His mother was slightly shaking him.

"Lily that's not how you wake a teenager. Plus he's Prong's son!" Another voice stated. Harry felt his heart sink at the voice, it was his godfather's.

"10 more minutes." Harry mumbled. His mother laughed at him and shook him once more.

"'Lil let us handle this." His father said reassuringly. He could almost see the smirk on his face.

"_Sonorus_," Two voices chorused.

"_For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good FELLOW!_ _Which no witch can deny_!" Harry shot up and covered his ears.

"Make them stop mum! They're hurting my ears!" He begged his mother.

"You hear that Prongs, your son doesn't like your singing." Sirius taunted his best friend.

"No Sirius, I think he doesn't appreciate your screeching." James retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up. Get up pup time for partying!" Sirius said practically dragging him out. Harry shook his head vigorously and held on to his pillow.

"Harry," Sirius whined he had his shoulders slumped and a pout on his face. It quickly vanished and was replaced by a devious smile and a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry had no idea how it happened but he was being lifted by his father and grandfather all the way from his room to the dinning room.

He was greeted by Remus and two house elves, Fluffy and probably Jinxy. His mother gave him a hug and whispered happy birthday to him before walking out the door to 'retrieve something'.

"Harry, we think it's time to have a little talk." His father started. The three Marauders were closed in on him each wearing a serious look (no pun intended). Harry's eyes bulged outwards.

"Sirius, from this time, already gave me this talk when I turned fourteen. I do _not_ need to hear about the "Birdies and the Bees" again." He stated firmly. The three best friends gave him a questioning look.

"Well I would hope so. I do not need to be a young grandfather. And not THAT talk, the one that's more important—" James started

" It's a matter of life, or death—"  
Sirius continued

" The talk of—" Remus paused for dramatic effect.

"The Marauders." The three chorused. It took all of Harry's will power to not roll his eyes.

"I know about the Marauders. I've got the map and dad's cloak. You guys were Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and… Wormtail" He spat out the last name as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever saw, in his case it was.

"Oh, but you don't know about the pocket watch do you?" Harry tilted his head in confusion. What pocket watch was Moony talking about?

"Right before we left for Hogwarts in our seventh year we were visiting the Potter family vault. And Sirius so happened to stumble by a solid gold pocket watch. Moony here, being the "cautious" one had to check for any dark magic being placed on it. It had nothing bad placed on it but you could use it as a tracker. Just say a name, has to be real, and it tells you if they're dead, alive, their age, how they're feeling, where they are, who's with them in the room that they're in and what's on their mind. It won't tell you exactly what they're thinking but it'll tell you the topic and maybe a little bit more. We had it engraved the other part, of course, was split into four parts. One for each Marauder but Peter wasn't their, probably with his little Death Eaters, so it left one blank square. And…Happy Birthday"

James stuck his hand out and handed Harry a small black box. Harry took off the top and looked at the Pocket watch on the upper right square there was the name Padfoot written in cursive with a grim looking dog underneath the name. To the left of it was Moony written in the same beautiful cursive it had a wolf howling at the moon engraved beneath it. Below Padfoot's square was Prongs, a stag with prongs that took up most of its square was imprinted bow the elegant cursive. Finally the last square had Harry's name written on it (next to James, below Remus, diagonal from Sirius) and a lightning bolt below.

Harry looked up at the three Marauders, shock written all over his face. Words couldn't describe his reaction towards the gift the only thing he could do was murmur a soft thank you before being hugged, or choked, by all three men.

Lily came in and saw Harry breathless she raised an eyebrow and gave Harry her own present. Harry tried to pick up the big box which he found was heavier than he expected.

"What's in there 'Lil, bricks?" James joked. Lily gave him a shut-up glare and turned back to Harry smiling.

"Come on Harry open it!" She was practically jumping up and down. James and Harry chuckled at his wife/mother. Harry ripped off the wrapping and stared at his present saucer-eyed and mouth hanging wide open.

"Flies Harry flies." His mother had a playful smirk on her face.

"Lily… You got him a Pensieve!" it was Remus who broke the silence. Harry looked at his mother, why would he need a pensieve and how would he carry it anyway?

"Er, mum not that I don't like it but, why do I need it? I thought pensieve's were for holding bad memories. And how in the world would I carry it around!" Harry waved his arms around for emphasis.

"No Harry, a pensieve is used to hold memories. Good or bad. So if you're ever feeling down after we… return, you could play back the memories we had together. As for the size tap it twice with your wand. I'll teach you how to put in a password later, wouldn't want nosy people trying to take a look at your memories. I'd suggest using parseltongue." Harry let the knowledge sink in. When his parents left, and hopefully it wouldn't be soon, he could still watch his memories. Harry felt a nudge at his ankle he looked down and saw Insuperable. She had a present clasped in her mouth it was wrapped in green and had a gold ribbon. His family, how he loved thinking that, looked at the snake questioningly.

.: _Happy Birthday, don't get ussed to thiss it'ss a reward for your training. You weren't completely terrible_:. She dropped the neatly wrapped gift on the floor. Harry picked it up and opened it; there were two books one on sword fighting and one on martial arts. Harry sighed, he should've known that it'd involve his training

.:_They're dissguissed ssso only you may ssee them_:. She hissed nodding over to his parents.

"The snake got you a book on Quidditch and Hogwarts, A History?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Apparently" was all Harry said.

After the rest of the gifts were given (Quidditch Throughout the Ages from Sirius, Chocolate Frogs and a voucher from Flourish and Blotts from Remus, and a golden watch from the house elves, how they got it no one knew) the 'family' of five with Insuperable settled down for lunch, because they slept right threw breakfast.

The lunch, or feast, consisted of all of Harry's favorite foods. How they knew what he liked was a mystery but he didn't feel like solving it just yet. They talked, told stories of their Hogwarts years and joked around.

"Hey Harry, do you have any friends at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked him, he had an eyebrow raised and was frowning slightly.

"Yea, I told you about them yesterday. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I have other friends but they're my best mates" He responded trying to figure or where Sirius was going with this.

"How come they haven't sent you anything? I mean it your birthday, for crying out loud!"

Harry blinked twice, remembering the article that was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, flipping it open hey whispered Ron's full name hurriedly.

_**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY  
Status: Alive  
Age: 15  
Emotions: Hurt, Sadness, Regret, Anger  
Location: The Burrow, Home of the Weasley's  
People: Hermione J. Granger, & Ginevra M. Weasley  
Thoughts: Where's Harry? It's All Our Faults.  
**_  
"...No..." He tried Hermione next.

_**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER  
Status: Alive  
Age: 15  
Emotions: Worried, Hurt, Regret, Denial  
Location: The Burrow, Home of the Weasley's  
People: Ronald B. Weasley, & Ginevra M. Weasley  
Thoughts: Harry, Where Are You? Sorry...  
**_  
"No..." Harry said a little louder this time whilst shaking his head. He tried Ginny's last because he knew it would hurt the most.

_**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY  
Status: Alive  
Age: 13 (Harry paused briefly he remembered it'd be her birthday soon) Almost 14  
Emotions: Worried, Regret, Denial, Trust  
People: Hermione J. Granger, & Ronald B. Weasley  
Thoughts: Harry, Where Are You? If Only I'd Told You... Nothing happened… He'll be Ok.**_

"**NO!**" He screamed as his fist connected with the table.

"Harry, are you OK?" His mother rested a hand on his shoulder, his starter to calm down a little. He handed her the watch so she could read.

"Yes Harry I see, its 3:07." She said confused as to why her son was upset at the time.

"Harry only the people's names that are engraved on it can see it. Let me take a look, son." Harry passed the pocket watch to James. James had to bite his lower lip to keep from smiling. He walked over to Lily and told her what the watch said. She gave a knowing smile at Harry.

"Harry is this girl a red-head?" Harry nodded confused. His mother giggled and nodded. Harry blushed as he caught on.

"No not like that" He squeaked out. Lily rolled her eyes but dropped the subject.

Soon Jinxy and Fluffy brought in the cake that was half the size of Harry. He made a wish and blew out all fifteen candles.

Everyone received their own Quaffle sized piece of cake and tried to eat as much as they could. After they ate the five of them made their way with their brooms to the Quidditch pitch where they played tag (spells allowed) until it was time for bed.

Harry was escorted to his room by his parents where he took another shower and changed in the bathroom. He was surprised to see that they were still there sitting on his bed.

"Since we won't be able to do this much… do you think we could…" Harry playfully rolled his eyes at his father. He got into bed where his mom pulled his covers over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. His father ruffled his hair a little before hugging him.  
They made their way out but turned around once more and whispered," Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams" before closing the door. The last thing Harry thought of was that the Dementors better watch out because he had a new happy memory, and a strong one at that.

Days passed by Harry and Insuperable (or Izzy) trained harder and longer (starting around 4:30 until seven). Izzy had added two laps around the lake (swimming) at the end of their training session each time.

Soon enough it was Friday, August 11, 1995 a day Harry was dreading. He was in the middle of doing his 100 push-ups, Izzy thought he needed to do more; he was having a mental battle. One side of his brain was saying to send Ginny a birthday present and a letter, the other was against it. What if they followed Hedwig back here, or tracked her down what would they do to him? Most importantly what would they do to his family? He was happy where he was; even the training was getting easier.

"Harry you can stop now, you just did 115." Izzy said whilst resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Harry's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"S'kay. So it's getting pretty late. Let's go do those laps in the lake... OK, what's wrong?" She said indicating the worried look in his eyes.

"Let's discuss it during our laps," Izzy flicked her wrist and transfigured their clothing into bathing suits.

Half-way through the second lap Harry flipped on his back and did the back stroke.

"Iz, today's the birthday of my best mate's sister. And I've been checking my pocket watch lately. I wanted to send them a letter but what if they track Hedwig back here?" He finally asked. She swam back to him; she was 1 1/2 meters ahead of him.

"Easy. Cast a spell blocking charm on your owl so they can't use a tracking spell to find out where you are. Then create a portkey so she can get back here" After speaking her eyes went wide and dived into the water, coming up as Insuperable.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" He turned to face his mother she looked as if she just got out of the shower.

"Er— I woke up early and decided to go for a swim?" He could see that she wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but dropped the subject.

"Well get out soon you might get a cold, and take a shower. Fluffy and Jinxy should have breakfast ready." Harry nodded at his mother's request.

After finishing his lap, if he got out before Insuperable would have his head, he went back inside.

After the refreshing shower Harry changed into some muggle clothes. His mother had taken him shopping the week before and got him clothes that actually fit.

He made his way down the many stairs and into the kitchen where he sat down next to his father.

Insuperable should be almost finished making the portkey for Hedwig, he thought.

"So Harry, are you going to Hogwarts by train this year? I mean, won't there be a lot of people there trying to see if you are still "Alive" or not?" James asked his son thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I really don't want to be mobbed by reporters. And…" He cut himself off; he didn't want to finish saying the cheesy line.

"We don't want you to go either Harry. But you know you need to." His mother said whilst hugging him.

"Yeah pup, maybe we Marauders can fly with you to Hogwarts" Sirius suggested, smiling wickedly.

"Don't you _dare_ Sirius. I want my son to go to school _ALIVE_!" His mother shouted at Harry's now scared godfather.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating. After he finished he excused himself and ran up to his room.

"Here Hedwig's portkey," Izzy said pointing to a stick.  
"Did you finish your letter?"

Harry ran over to his school supplies and picked up a quill and parchment. He scribbled hurriedly and placed it into an envelope. He walked over to the nearest window and called for Hedwig. She'd been disappearing into the forest daily.

"Hey girl, I need you to deliver this letter to Ginny. Don't stay too long. You can't let them find us, OK? Izzy's going to put a spell on you so they can't track you down or hurt you. When you get at least 20 feet from the borrow land and hold onto this stick. I'm counting on you, Hedwig" She hooted happily, it was about time she got to deliver a letter.

Harry tied a piece of thin rope to the stick and the other end to Hedwig whilst Izzy placed the spell on her.

Soon Hedwig was out of sight flying to the burrow.

_**(A/N: I was going to stop it there but since it was almost a month since I updated I'll continue. YOUR WELCOME)  
**_  
****LINE BREAK**  
**  
Ginny sat alone in the living room. Her brothers were all in their rooms and Hermione was with Ron both sulking.

She tried and tried to act strong and not break down crying but it was getting harder each day. Today it hurt the most, sure they (Harry and her) never did anything special on her birthday, and she couldn't help but hope — no _pray_ that Harry would contact her some way.

Her parents and the Order were in the kitchen having yet another worthless meeting. They had done next to nothing about Harry's disappearance.

Suddenly a window to her far left burst open and a white owl came flying in. She screamed so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to her side.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Her mother asked worriedly.

She couldn't speak and just pointed towards the bird.  
"It's just an owl, Gin" Her brother, Ron, reassured.  
She scowled at him for calling her that.

"Not just ANY owl. It's Hedwig." The room fell silent.

_**(A/N: once again IM BEING NICE!)  
**_  
Albus walked slowly to the bird and reached for the letter only to be nipped forcefully by the beautiful owl.  
Hedwig flew closer to Ginny and dropped the letter in her hands.

Ginny opened the letter with her shaking hands. She slowly withdrew the letter from the envelope.

_Dear Ginny, (And probably anyone else in the room)._

First I'd like to say: Happy 14th Birthday!  
I am not dead if that's what your wondering. Where I am, I'm not allowed to tell, sorry. How's everyone? Did anyone die? Hopefully not.

I'm sorry the letter is so short but no one knows I'm writing this, I might get in a lot of trouble if they found out. I'm sorry to say that I might not be returning to Hogwarts. Honestly, I don't know if I'd be able to handle everything with what's happening to me here. So don't be surprised if you don't see me on the train or at Hogwarts.

Hope your birthday is fun. And please don't throw your time and lives away looking for me because I don't know if you'd be able to find this place no matter how big it is. If you can tell Ron and 'Mione I'm fine, though they might be reading this with you...

Anyways celebrate don't mourn over me, I can tell if you are. This might be the only letter I can write to all of you anyway. Once again, Happy 14th Birthday

Love,

Harry.

P.S. Even if I don't go back make sure Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup. You are a great seeker, and get Ron to try out for keeper. Bye!

_**REVIEW! And I might post faster! WOO! LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! SO FAR...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Owl of the Night

Another Chance

Disclaimer:  
Izzy: Guess what! Erra Fawkes13 won her basketball game and they're now going to the FINALS!  
Me: Iz, this is a DIS-CLAIM-ER! So… disclaim!  
Izzy: Fine fine. She owns nothing except the characters she made up.  
Me: THANK you!

(A/N: This one is for chloexo!)

Chapter 5: Owl of The Night

Ginny dropped the letter, Harry WAS captured. And this letter was all the proof they needed.

"Albus! We can track down Harry by Hedwig! HURRY!" Molly screeched. She wanted Harry back; she bet that those horrible Death Eaters were starving him. They probably locked him in a cell and never let him out for fresh air.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and sent a silent tracking spell at the owl. The blue ray bounced off the owl and was redirected at Dumbledore.

Hedwig flew out of the window in a hurry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione tailing her closely. She landed exactly 20 feet away from the Burrow. Ginny pointed her wand at the bird ready to say a spell when there was a pop and Hedwig disappeared.

"NO! Where did she go?" Ginny asked her companions frantically.

"Owls can't apparate she must've had a portkey. We better got tell them the bad news" Hermione gave a large sigh, slumped her shoulders and walked back towards the Burrow.  
**  
**LINE BREAK****

Hedwig found herself in the middle of a forest that she knew pretty well. It was the deeper part of her master's forest. She gave a loud hoot and an owl flew towards her. It looked had light brown hair and blue eyes. It hooted back to her and spread out its wings as if it were waving.

Hedwig turned her head towards the path that led to her master's house. She had a mission and didn't have time to chat with her owl friend. She spread her wings and started flying towards her master's house.

The other owl followed her and performed tricks whilst flying. Hedwig was getting annoyed at her owl friend and dived down trying to leave it. The other owl rolled its eyes and continued towards Potter Manor.

****LINE BREAK****

"Harry she's been gone for five minuets. Stop staring at where she last was!" Izzy said for the umpteenth time.

"Fine. Wanna sneak out and get a training session in? I really need to get that letter out of my head." Izzy nodded. She climbed out of a tree that was near his window. Harry followed this suit, and jumped down when he reached the last branch.

"What did you write anyway?" Izzy asked whilst raising an eyebrow.

Harry explained his letter; he'd memorized exactly what he was going to write, and waited for her feedback.

She slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. "Harry, they could've taken that the wrong way! They probably think your trapped by Death Eaters and my not live to see them again!"

Harry's eyes bulged out and also groaned.  
"Great, this is just Great!" He spat out sarcastically, how could he have been so stupid? Harry looked up at the sky; he could've sworn he heard hooting.

He felt some kind of force hit his back. He turned around and found Hedwig on the ground. Harry carefully picked her up and held her against his chest.

"Who did this to you girl?" Harry asked the owl who looked as if she had a broken wing. She hooted angrily and tried to get out of his hold.

"Wow. Who taught your bird all _those _words? Honestly, you ought to keep a down low with those words near pretty little birds."Izzy and Harry, with Hedwig in one hand, whipped around and each pointed their wands to the person.

"Who are you? Drop your wand and we won't hurt you!" Izzy commanded, she was practically hissing at the person.

"Oh, he's what? 14 or 15. I'm 17 hold on a second." The person was surrounded by a blue and yellow misty fog and suddenly he shrank a few inches and their face looked a bit more boyish. He looked over at Izzy who was lowering her wand.

"Hey, I'm Noctis. It means night; so basically, I'm the owl of the night." He extended his hand to shake Harry's but dropped it when he didn't extend his hand.

"Owl?" Asked a confused Harry. The guy nodded and transformed into an owl with the same blue and yellow mist. The owl had light brown hair (fur?) and blue eyes. He once again transformed to his boy self.

The guy had the same light brown hair and blue eyes as he did whilst he was an owl. He was wearing a plaid black and yellow shirt with a plain white T-shirt under it. He had blue jeans on and black Chuck Taylors with bronze and blue shoe laces.

"Wait this isn't my real hair color. I had to change it when I went into owl form." He closed his eyes and his hair changed to blond.

"Disguise charms?" Izzy asked him. He shook his head.

"I am amazing at them but I'm a metamorphmagus. I got that ability from Rowena. I can also communicate with any animal, Helga taught me." He smiled a dazzling smile and extended his hand towards Harry. This time Harry shook his hand.

"Wait does this mean I can _finally_ learn your guys' magic!" Harry asked eagerly. He now understood that to get rid of Voldemort he'd have to train, so he might as well have fun with it.

"No, Slithers here seems to be for strategies, stealth and fighting. I'm for disguises, problem solving, and just being there." He gave another dazzling smile and looked over at Izzy.

"So are you Insuperable?" He asked her. She nodded and folded her arms.

"But lightning bolt here named me 'Isabelle' Stilio. I go by Izzy though. If you dare call me Isabelle and you'll lose a leg, but if you don't we'll get along swimmingly." She gave a half smile half smirk but didn't make any signs of shaking his hand.

Harry could practically here Noctis gulping.  
"Note to self: Never try to flirt with Izzy. Hey Lightning bolt don't I get a human name too?" Noctis turned back to Harry.

"First of all my names Harry, Harry James Potter. You have any ideas for a first name? I'll come up with your last name." Harry reasoned with his two friends, if he could call them that.

"I like Oliver." Noctis looked at them for approval. They booth nodded.

"Ok so Oliver… Oliver Noctua. It means—" Harry was cut off before he could finish.

"Owl. It means owl in Latin. I know, and yeah, I like it."

"Great now that we've got our names established," Izzy started sarcastically."What are you going to tell your parents about the extra owl?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. He smiled a smile that practically screamed Bad-idea-alert!  
**  
**LINE BREAK****

"MOM, DAD, GODFATHER, UNOFFICIAL UNCLE WHERE ARE YOU!" Harry barged in through the two large doors.

"Harry? I thought you were in your room, when did you get down here?" His mother asked him curiously.

"I took Insuperable hunting. And um," He came up with a new excuse."She tried to eat this poor owl!" he said extending Noctis. Insuperable gave him a death glare and slithered away.

"Oh… let me guess you want to keep it?" James said eyeing the owl. Harry nodded.

"But Harry you already have an owl. Why do you need another one? And it's a boy— OH! Harry why didn't you just say that Hedwig found a mate!" Sirius smiled at the new owl.

"But he looks a little fat…" Noctis looked as if he was going to attack Sirius and rip him to shreds.

"Ha-ha. Yeah… anyways, I'm a little tired, G'night." He ran up the many stairs and into his room. Both his friends, if he could call them that, transformed back into Oliver and Izzy.

"FAT! I swear, if that man insults me once more! Of course I looked fat! I mean all those feathers!" Oliver grumbled on about how he wasn't fat.

"Relax bird brain you're not fat so shut up!" An irritated Izzy shouted.

"Of course you wouldn't worry about that would you Slithers? Being all long and lanky must be amazing." He spat back going more near her.

"Guys, stop it." Harry pushed them away from each other. Izzy backed away and grabbed something from under Harry's bed. It was a silver sword with a green handle.

"Here's a lesson you need to learn Harry. I'm the better fighter. Not Birdbrain." She got in a fighting stance, sword in her right hand. He heard Oliver scoff as he pulled out a silver sword with a yellow and black handle.

"Here's another lesson Harry. Snakes aren't THAT trustworthy, isn't that right Slithers?" he also got into a fighting stance his sword on his right hand.

Harry watched the swords clash, silent and wand less spells being thrown, and the verbal spat. He had only but one thought running through his head, it's a good thing I put silent charms around my room.

He knew better then to interfere; he still couldn't even beat Izzy at arm wrestling! The fight finally came to a stop when Izzy had her sword on his neck whilst using her other hand to hold his arms. She threw his arms down and took her sword off of him.

"Think before you insult, Birdbrain." She gave him one last glare before giggling.  
"You—looked So— STUPID!" She continued laughing and taunting Oliver.

Harry had no idea if he should be relieved, confused or horrified. He'd never thought Izzy would be the kind to joke around and laugh. He knew she could taunt, but actually hearing her melodic laugh...

"Whatever Slithers. So Harry tomorrow I'll be teaching you how to become a metamorphmagus. We'll leave animagus training for later, invade you don't want to become one." Harry tilted his head as if asking how.

"You can learn how to be a metamorphmagus?" he finally asked. His ways of life were all being corrected by half human's half animals.

"Yea, what you thought you had to be born with the ability. HA! Stick with me Harry and you'll have the best disguises imaginable." He said whilst wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and staring dreamily off into space.

"Great," He started sarcastically."Well then I might as well go to sleep, I'll be exhausted from double training." Harry went into his bathroom where he changed into his pajamas and did his nightly routine.

Twelve minutes later Harry was in bed and asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

The next day Harry woke up at a quarter to five. He quickly transfigured his clothes and put refreshening charms on him actually doing it took to long. He grabbed a duffle bag that was filled with the equipment he'd need for his training. He put a silencing charm on his feet and made his way down all of the stairs, out the door and into the Quidditch Pitch.

The illusion was up and he noticed that Izzy and Oliver were already there. Harry took notice that instead of the regular three Death Munchers there were now twelve.

"Smarty pants here corrected me on my little mistakes. Really, why would Voldemort send only three Death Munchers out for you? So now that there are three of us we decided to travel in a group and fight off the Death Eaters. This test isn't for speed it's for stealth and strategies. You lead first time 'round and try not to get us killed." Harry nodded and helped them cast the charms to seem the dummies seem more like Death Eaters. Insuperable had taught him the spell a few days ago and he'd just perfected it yesterday.

"Come on!" Harry called at them; he'd started running as soon as his four Death Eaters were ready.

Harry guided them through the forest they had to jump over huge logs, duck, climb, and jump through the natural obstacles. Right now Harry and his 'team' were hiding behind trees trying to catch their breaths. Harry had gotten faster, stronger, and gained more stealth since his first training session.

BOOM! Harry whipped his head towards the explosion. The fake Death Eaters had found them and he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to harm either of them. He got down on one knee and sent an incendio at one of the Death Eaters who moved at the last second. It spotted Harry and pointed it out to his team mates who now were circling his own team.

"**ATTACK!**" Harry yelled at his teammates. He tried sending another Incendio which was also avoided.

"_Ignis_!" Four red flames shot out of Oliver's wand and towards four unlucky Death Eaters who, no matter how hard they tried to move away from the spell, got burned.

Harry stood there stunned for a second before regaining his senses.  
"_Ignis!_"Harry cried out pointing it at a Death Eater. A few sparks only came out.

"Harry you've got to focus on the four opponents you want to hit! If its strong enough the spell can't miss them no matter how much they try!" Oliver yelled at him.

Harry focused on the four nearest Death Eaters and cried,"_IGNIS!_" four flames shot out but only three reached their target. He was close to perfecting the spell on his second try.

Izzy dodged every spell that was being grown her way and sent an _Expelliarmus_ which captured three wands. She brought out the Sword of Slytherin (the silver one with the green handle) and sliced threw Death Eaters she watched the stuffing come out satisfied. She put up her sword and punched the other Death Eater so hard he flew back three feet into a tree where she quickly sent an incendio and watched her last Death Eater burn to pieces.

Oliver was being attacked by the last two Death Eaters they seemed to be the best out of the twelve.

"_**CRUCIO!**_" one of them called. Oliver brought his two hands together by the wrists and pressed his fingers (not across just the ones next to each other) together. He let the crucio hit the inside of his cupped hands. The spell turned into a clear orb with a tint of blue surrounding it he started closing his hands together until the spell froze and turned into what looked like a marble. He pocketed the small marble and got his wand ready even though he knew wand less magic.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Oliver called out and the Death Eater was now in pieces.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" Oliver turned around and did the same hand movements that he did to stop the cruciatus curse. This time he didn't shrink the green spell instead he shot it back at the last Death Eater who dropped dead.

Harry led them out of the illusion and into the other side of the Quidditch Pitch. He helped the other two take down the illusion.

He turned to Oliver and asked, "What was _that!_"

"Oh. I can't teach you that. Only the second one can he's a Phoenix from what Izzy told me. Most of those spells and movements I learned from him. Except he didn't know I did. The Sectumsempra isn't his though I heard of it whilst flying one day." He explained. Harry was suddenly eager to find the 'second one'. Izzy had explained to him that she was the first because Merlin found her first and Oliver dais he was third because Merlin found him last.

Harry continued his training with Izzy which was cut short because he needed to train with Oliver.

"OK Harry. First, you're going to have to meditate. Thankfully you already know how to. So I want you to focus on how you look. Then try to see if you can change something. It's all in your head. Try something easy like your eye color" Oliver tried to explain.

Harry sat on the ground; legs crossed, and closed his eyes. He pictured his raven black hair, Avada Kedavra green eyes, the size and shape of his nose, his height and body built, and his lightning bolt shaped scar.

He had always been told that he was a spitting image of his father except for his green eyes. He pictured his father's hazel eyes in the place of his own and opened his eyes.

"Oh my… HAHAHAH!" Izzy broke out laughing. Oliver transfigured a grass blade into a mirror and handed it to Harry.

He could see what Izzy was laughing about. Only one of his eyes was hazel. He glared at her and snapped.  
"You know I'm not perfect! I'm just an average wizard who gets put through hero like quests! I'M NOT MERLIN!"

Izzy half smiled, "Of course we know Harry. But you can be one. You fight for what you believe in and don't care about what people say about you which makes you even more real than those muggle fictional heroes. With a little more training you might not be able to beat Merlin, but you sure as heck will be able to beat Moldyshorts and maybe even Bumblebee." Harry blinked twice at the encouraging advice from Izzy of all people.

"Do you mean Dumbledore?" Harry asked. She shrugged and walked away. Harry tried once more to change his eyes. He could already picture them in the place of his regular eyes. He opened his eyes once more and checked the mirror.

Yes, Izzy was right with a little more training he would be better than Voldemort and probably Dumbledore. He closed his eyes once more trying to change his eyes back to Avada Kedavra green. Finally opening them he checked his mirror once more. Goldsmith better watch out because he won't know what hit him.

_**  
(A/N: I honestly don't know when I'll post again. I need to know something really important though. Do any of you mind Dumbledore bashing? If you do then I won't write anything negative about him. But if you don't I have some ideas to bash about, but I wont exactly make him seem as much as the bad guy... What do you think of Oliver? Any way yes, my team (Mystics) did win! We're going to the finals against Shock! Do any of you know any name that start with the letter F or PH anything that makes an F sound. 'Til later!)**_

**REVIEW! I told you before REVIEW and I post faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: WHY! Why can't I own Harry Potter?  
Izzy: Because you're lacking money.  
Me: I HAVE money.  
Izzy: $11 isn't enough  
Me: -_-

_**(For: Nightlover2, Bubblebuddy097, chloexo, EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, Iwannabeamarauder2010) **_

**Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Express**.

The rest of August past by in a breeze. Harry's training continued. He was able to beat Oliver at physical fighting and was getting much better at the sword. He wouldn't DARE have challenged Izzy, he enjoyed having a face. Speaking of face Harry was now able to successfully change his eye and hair color.

It was August 30th right after their, Oliver, Izzy and Harry's, training. Harry was on one of the couches in the large living room. Insuperable was wrapped up next to him making her look like a long piece of thick, black rope. Noctis hooted happily as he flew around the room.

Harry felt someone sit on the other side of him. He looked over to see his mother.

"Harry, I know that you've been having second thoughts about going back to Hogwarts. But you can't throw your education away. You could always come and visit us during holidays. You'd also be able to send us letters everyday. Harry, I love you, I'm not going anywhere yet." she gave him a small, but warm, smile. Harry sighed in defeat; his mother was right, as always.

"But how exactly will I get on the train without being mobbed? The Daily Prophet will probably be there as will all the rest of the magical media industry. People will be swarming me with questions." He slumped his shoulders and frowned.

"You'll just have to get there before everyone else." She gave a devious grin that said You-better-watch-out. Harry straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Harry! I'm talking about sneaking into Hogwarts and hiding there until you feel it's time to reveal yourself." Harry stared at her with admiration. His mother was a GENIUS! She held out her hand and gave him tiny objects. He looked at them more closely, they were his supplies! So overwhelmed, Harry gave his mother a bone crushing hug. He stopped when he heard her groan. He pulled away and saw her rubbing her back. He'd forgotten his own strength.

"Your dad made the portkey to appear just right out of Hogwarts. I love you baby, don't you forget it and behave!" She now gave him a bone crushing hug. Harry didn't mind, it hadn't hurt him a bit, he hugged her back and finally pulled away.

"Bye mum, see you guys in December." He quickly grabbed Insuperable and Noctis (Hedwig was still healing) and portkeyed out of there.

Harry fell on the ground face first and groaned in frustration, he'd never get a perfect landing. He waited for his companions to transform before heading off towards the castle. He came to an abrupt stop in front of the doors.

"I don't have the keys. And I also don't know the password for the common room!" He looked at Oliver pleadingly.

"Aren't you a Hogwarts child?" He asked. Harry shrugged; he was still a bit confused about the whole thing.

"Well now's the perfect time to see I you are. Just place your hand on the entrance and Hogwarts will do the rest." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry reluctantly placed his hand on the knob a pulled. He opened the door as quiet as he could and snuck up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Gasp! Your here! I should tell the headmaster immediately!" She said hurriedly.

"Harry. You're a Hogwarts child. Things at Hogwarts must obey you. Stop her!" Oliver motioned at the painting.

"No, you will not tell Dumbledore about this. You will open the door and let us in. NOW!" He said sternly, silently praying it would work.

"And why would I do that—" Her lips magically sealed before she could finish. The portrait swung open and the three friends walked in. Harry plopped himself down on the sofa whilst Oliver took a chair. Izzy had stopped dead a few feet away from the entrance.

"He's here!" She crouched down to touch the floor and closed her eyes. "Behind the gargoyle, up the stairs, into a large room is— a PHOENIX! He's in the headmaster's office!" she said triumphantly.

"You mean Fawkes? We can go up there right now if you want. We'll take my invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map." He pulled out both items and handed them to her. She threw the cloak over herself and her friends, she'd finally admitted it, and got the Marauders Map.

"Show me your powers I, Izzy Stilio command you!" she spoke. Harry gulped; he'd forgotten to tell Izzy how to activate it.

Black ink started moving and formed into words. Izzy read them aloud,"Mr. Prongs thinks that Izzy should get an anger management potion… _WHAT!_ Mr. Padfoot says that she is acting like a git and she—" Harry ripped the parchment from her hands before she could finish. He tapped the parchment with his wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

This time the black ink formed a map of Hogwarts, very few dotted names appeared. Harry looked at the map astonished, "Dumbledore's not here."

Where would Dumbledore be? Did the headmaster actually go on vacation? Somehow Harry couldn't, and didn't want to, imagine Dumbledore at the beach with swim trunks on. If he has that much hair on his beard… Harry wouldn't want to imagine his legs.

"Let's go before Bumbledore gets back!" Izzy hissed (no pun) at them. Harry rolled his eyes she couldn't remember Dumbledore's name. And he sometimes thought that she did it on purpose.

They quietly snuck out of the common room and walked down the halls. Harry knew that the walls told Dumbledore whatever they saw, how else would he know everything without leaving his office.

When they reached the gargoyle Harry touched its nose and concentrated. The gargoyle started to fight his commands so Harry had to try harder.  
"And you will _not_ tell anyone about this." He told the statue before going up the stairs.

Harry once again used his Hogwarts child powers to open the door. The trio walked in wands up incase there were any wards they needed to fight through.

"The room's safe. Hey, Harry! How've you been?" Harry turned around and saw Fawkes, at least he thought.

"Fawkes? And fine." Fawkes nodded and transformed into his lovely Phoenix.

Fawkes' eyes fell upon Izzy and grew three imps their size. He quickly transformed himself and walked up to Izzy. They stared at each other for a bit before dropping there gaze. Fawkes turned toward Harry.

"I really don't have to explain myself to you, do I? I'm pretty sure Insuperable already did." A slight blush came from Izzy making which surprised Harry.

"Yeah she did. But she has a human name now so does Noctis." He said pointing to Oliver. Fawkes walked up to Noctis and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Noctis." Fawkes said.

"Likewise. Like Harry said though we have human names, call me Oliver Noctua "He responded. Fakes nodded and looked at Izzy. She seemed to snap out of her fantasy and regained her usual attitude.

"Isabelle Stilio. I go by Izzy call me Isabelle and you'll lose an arm." She warned him with a light glare.

"You said I'd lose a leg!" Oliver interrupted.

"Your right. Never mind you'll just lose an arm." She crossed her arms and lent against a wall.

"Forrest." Fawkes said bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked confused. He'd been getting so confused these days.

"I like Forrest. But for a last name. Nothing in Latin means Phoenix; at least I don't think anything does." Fawkes explained.

"How about Flynn? Flynn Forrest" Izzy cut in. Fawkes —now Flynn— smiled at her and nodded.

"Well let's get out of here I've spent 37 years too many in this room! The man just captured me! Why when I get a hold of him..." He kept muttering until they were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ok. There are something's I think you guys should know about Dumbledore. First of all, he has a secret organization called The derfnix" He spoke so quietly that that was all they heard. Dirfnex, Harry wondered.

"Derfnix?"Izzy asked him. He sighed and took a breath.

"The Order of the Phoenix! There" He screamed and plopped himself down on a chair. Obviously something was bothering this red-head.

Flynn was about the same height as Oliver and Izzy. He had 'flaming' red hair and gold eyes. He wore a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and (just guess) black Chuck Taylors with blue and gold laces. His countenance and body language just screamed 'Leader. Don't mess with my friends, you'll regret it' yet at the same time it yelled 'Goof-off'.

"Wow. Named after _YOU!_" Izzy laughed at him but stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Yeah. They are a disgrace! They do absolutely nothing about Voldemort, and he's he reason the stupid organization even started." He paused before continuing.

"Secondly, Dumbledore has been using me! He is still trying to see exactly what I did regarding the chamber of secrets in your second year. If he really cared about the 'greater good' why wasn't he there all those times you and Voldemort faced off?" He started going red in anger.

"I'd be carful with him Harry. He knows occlumency and legilimency. Legilimency is when a wizard or witch can read someone else's mind. Occlumency blocks it. He can manipulate you and make it seem OK!" He flailed his arms about for emphasis.

"I know of a bit of people in the Order. There's Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, some squib named Arabella Figg, and Dumbledore himself." He listed off the names.

Harry nodded trying to remember all the names.  
"Don't worry Harry, I wrote all the information down." Oliver said triumphantly holding up a blank parchment.

"Nice Oliver, invisible ink." Flynn complimented him.

The rest of the evening was spent with the four newfound friends joking around (even Izzy, shocker) and telling of their adventures. When they got hungry Harry had called Dobby, the house elf he trusted the most, and made him promise not to tell anyone of his presence before ordering their meals.

They made plans to train the whole day tomorrow from 9:00 until about 8:30. Then they'd all teleport back to the Gryffindor common room, via Fawkes.

****LINE BREAK****

Ginny sat at the edge of her bed clutching Harry's letter. She had tried to see if there was a hidden message in the letter and even placed dozens of invisible ink revealing charms on it. But it did nothing; she had memorized it word for word and could picture the messy scrawl in her head. She was afraid that Harry had already been killed and she wouldn't see him again.

Ginny remembered the last time she was scared, when she found out what had been happening to her and what almost happened in the chamber of secrets. Harry was there to comfort her; he was the one who SAVED her. And she couldn't return the favor right now. He was missing, no trace of him since the end of July. She was terrified of going on platform nine and three quarters and not seeing Harry there. He brought her hope and was the base of her strength. She'd had a major crush on him even before she met him. When she first met him was after her brothers had rescued Harry from THEM. They were the real reason Harry was gone. If Dumbledore had just let him come to the burrow instead. She blamed he Dursley's, Dumbledore, and herself for his disappearance.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. The first time he came to the burrow played in her mind. She had been in her night dress and had been so embarrassed that Harry had to see her like that. Before she met Harry she had always pictured him to be perfect and a hero. What she now knew was that he didn't like being the center of attention, wasn't as perfect as she thought, and had a hero complex the size of England and Australia combined. But she couldn't help but like him anyway. No matter what anybody said, she tried dating other guys like Hermione suggested but it didn't work. Her mind always went back to the boy with the lightning bolt shaped scar. So she would wait for him, no matter how long it took.

She soon fell asleep with one tear rolling down her eye.

****LINE BREAK****

Hermione and Ron were both sitting on Ron's bed. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron had his arm wrapped around hers. They both had puffy red eyes and dried tears on their cheeks. All-in-all they were a mess.

The Burrow was more silent then it had ever been before. The only noise you would here would be the occasional sobbing.

It wasn't just the burrow either; wizards and witches all around were now depressed and worried. To them Harry was nothing but protection, he was their savior, and without him they were in panic mode.

To Ron and Hermione it was totally different though. Harry was their best friend, practically brother. What hurt the most for them was all of the dreams they had. None of them were bad which made it even worse; all those good memories made them feel helpless, guilty, and just hurt. They had barely eaten anything since they got the news. It was worrying Molly a lot usually Ron was like a muggle object that Arthur had said was called a vacuum cleaner that sucked up everything. And now he was eating next to nothing. The same went for Hermione.

Hermione's worst fear now was losing Ron. Harry was there foundation. How could they be the golden trio now? Harry got them together when they were being idiots and fighting. What would happen now? She was afraid to lose Ron.

Ron was having similar thoughts. He'd never admit this publicly but he'd grown onto Hermione and was even developing more then friendship feelings towards her. He didn't want to lose her they were opposites but something just kept pulling them together. To Ron that something was Harry. He was going to do as Harry said; he was going to try out for keeper. He and Harry were like brothers in a way. They had many things in common and were there for each other. Harry's disappearance had made Ron more mature. And if Harry was… dead he wouldn't take advantage of Hermione's friendship like he did of Harry's.

Tomorrow they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express it would be the last chance of hope anyone would have. Both teenagers hoped to see their best friend/brother there. He'd tell them of how he was captured and how he truly escaped and survived. Harry was always truthful with them. He trusted them more then anybody as did they. They were the Golden Trio not the Golden Duet and they never would be. They were all for one and one for all and NOTHING would EVER change that.

****LINE BREAK****

The next morning at about 7:30 Izzy, Oliver, and Flynn were surrounding Harry's bed.

"_Somnus!_" Flynn cast the spell and a turquoise beam hit Harry. Izzy placed the bubble head charm on him so he'd be able to breathe whilst Oliver placed the invisibility cloak over him and enchanted his belongings to be invisible.

"OK, he should be asleep until it's exactly nine. So we've got about an hour and a half to do this." Flynn explained. The trio of halfa's made there way to the headmaster's office and stopped at the gargoyle for a guessing game.

"Chocolate frogs… Sugar Quills… Pumpkin Pasties… Lemon Drops… Cockroach Clusters… Jolly Ranchers?" They guessed until the gargoyle jumped out of the way.

The trio barged into the office wands out hoping to scare the old man ("hag!" Izzy protested).

"We demand you give us what rightfully belongs to Harry James Potter!" Flynn ordered wand extended. He knew he had a good chance against the old man. If he could beat Salazar and came exceptionally close to Godric this man wouldn't be too difficult.

"And exactly who are you all to be asking?" He asked raising his voice a bit. As rehearsed the three changed into their original forms and back. This left the old man speechless.

"_Ne Memento Me!_" The three chorused. The spell was like a memory eraser charm but it only erased one particular subject. They made sure Dumbledore would not remember about there little encounter or about ever owning a Phoenix _EVER_. Flynn also added his own touch of magic which made everyone in the Order forget about him also.

"Ok three minutes to find his things before the spell is finished." Flynn informed them. Izzy and Flynn started scrambling around looking for the items whilst Oliver stood there and shook his head.

"If only you'd embrace your Ravenclaw side, Flynn. Accio Sword of Gryffindor! Accio Hogwarts ring!" Both objects flew to his hand. He shrank the sword and put it in his pocket along with the ring. The three stood in front of the headmaster's desk and waited. When they saw that it worked they mentally applauded themselves.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it." Izzy started like she had rehearsed it.

"Why of course but could you remind me why you are thanking me? I am old and do tend to forget things." He gave them a small smile and his eyes twinkled. Izzy felt a force trying to go through her occlumency walls.

"For letting us join your students here at Hogwarts. Oh where are our manners? I'm Flynn Forrest this is Oliver Noctua and Isabelle Stilio. She goes by Izzy." Thankfully Izzy had given him permission to say it but only this once.

"Why of course may I ask where you all are from and your blood status?" He asked innocently. Flynn had to bit back a scream. The man only cared if you were connected to anyone important. It was why Draco Malfoy hadn't been suspended yet.

"I was being homeschooled but my parents thought that I should go here. I'm a half-blood like Izzy and Flynn." Oliver said in his a-matter-of-fact voice.

"My parents…left when I was small. I was an orphan in France but I've always wanted to come here." Izzy said putting on her best fake sad face.

"My parents just moved us here from Canada and wanted me to continue my studies here." Flynn finished off.

"Oh well then of course. You all will be sorted tonight after the first years." They nodded and walked out. There plan to get into Hogwarts had worked perfectly.

Izzy and Oliver each placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder and he teleported them back to the Gryffindor common room. They were caught by a pissed off Harry.

"What the heck happened to me!" He demanded.

"I tried to wake up but I couldn't until it was exactly nine! What did you do to me?" He was almost as red as Flynn's hair. The trio looked at each other and back at Harry "You'll see later."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his dorm to retrieve his duffle bag for training. He transfigured his clothes and went back to his friends. They each placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder and he teleported them into the chamber of secrets.

****LINE BREAK****

Ginny, Hermione and Ron were standing in front of the wall that was separating platforms nine and ten. This was there last hope. This was the wizarding world's last hope. The three Gryffindor's gathered what was left of their courage and walked through the wall.

What was usually a loud and jam packed platform was now quiet except for foot steps and murmurs. There was a walkway path starting from the entrance that led up to the express. The three walked with there heads down in shame and sorrow. They knew it was too late; Harry would've gotten there before them since they arrived at 10:55. They heard the whistle blow and slowly made there way into the train. They had searched every compartment thoroughly. When they were standing outside the last compartment Ginny took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside there was only one girl. She had dirty blond hair and her Hogwarts robes already on. She was gazing out of the window dreamily (guess who). Ginny immediately recognized her; she was in the same year as Ginny. They had a few classes together considering she was in Ravenclaw. Her name was Luna "Loony" Lovegood. Even though Ginny was happy to see Luna she felt her heart ache, Harry didn't come. He was gone, and probably for good.

The three sat down, Ginny next to Luna and Ron and Hermione in front of them. Hermione and Ron both wore a hurt look on there face.

"Hello," Hermione's voice cracked "I-I'm her-Hermione gr-Granger" she Hiccupped.

"I know. And he is Ronald Weasley. Hello Ginny, I am very sorry for your loss. But the nargles told me that he was still alive. I'm Luna Lovegood" She said. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

Hermione looked at her confused. She had never learned of these "nargles" ever since she came to Hogwarts but she had read about them somewhere.

She saw a magazine on Luna's lapped labeled The Quibbler, something snapped in her mind. A so called crazy man wrote _The Quibbler_, she had heard from a group of Ravenclaw's that everything in the Quibbler was basically lies.

"Well if only these nargles were real and could grant wishes." Ron started "Then maybe Harry'd be here with us instead of with those _DEATH EATERS_!" He raged. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He was never the one to cry but apparently now he was.

The rest of the ride was nothing special. They bought nothing from the cart, not that they even wanted to everything on there reminded the Gryffindor's of Harry. They talked a bit with Luna and now considered her a friend. She was able to relate with them, her mother had died when she was nine, so it made it easier to talk to her. Another reason they enjoyed spending time with her was because she just had an uplifting aura surround her. She made them realize that if Harry was dead then he was in a better place and would always be watching over them. That they should stop mourning over him and actually live there lives like they did before they'd lost Harry.

The trio actually managed to smile at their new friend. She had a way of knowing how you felt as if she was an empath. This was what Ron now called "The Power of Luna".

When they reached Hogwarts they all got into a carriage together. Luna tried to point out the threstrals but the Gryffindor's just brushed it aside thinking it was another one of her made up creatures.

The trio and Luna had to split when they got into the great hall. They didn't even bother to look at Dumbledore they blamed him fir Harry's disappearance. He knew what the Dursley's did to Harry, yet he just kept sending him back. He wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was.

They sat at the end of the table away from everybody else. Tomorrow classes would be started and for the first time Hermione was wishing that school would be canceled.

The group had to sit through Dumbledore's stupid speech he made every year. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes every time the new defense teacher interrupted Dumbledore. At first he thought she'd be alright dispute how ugly and frog like she was. But he was proven wrong when she made her speech. She was from the ministry and the only thing she said about Harry was that he would be "terribly missed but that's what he got for telling lies". Hermione had to hold back the two red-heads from attacking the hideous woman. But she nearly attacked the women when she said he was "As worthless and talentless as a mud-blood". By the end of the speech they found each other hating the women even more than they did Snape. Ron had even gone as far as nicknaming her Umb*tch _**(This is K+ and I'm not gonna risk it!)**_ which they all decided on calling her behind her back. None of them ate a thing for dinner and limped up to their dormitories. Well Ginny did Hermione and Ron had to lead the first years up to the tower and tell them the password. They had gotten the "privileges" of being picked prefects for Gryffindor. Even though they'd told Dumbledork, what Ginny decided to call him l, they wouldn't attend the first few meetings.

Ron and Hermione went there separate ways. Ron looked at Harry's empty bed and sighed, what was he going to do now? Who was he going to practice Quidditch with? Who was he going to hang out with? But most importantly, who was he going to annoy Snape and Malfoy with?

Sure he had Hermione but she was a girl. Not that there was anything wrong with that it was just that only Harry could do certain things with him. Hermione didn't understand Quidditch and wouldn't get excited over it like Harry did. She wouldn't purposely oppose a teacher or student unless she thought they deserved it. She also couldn't play Quidditch like Harry did. He sighed once more before getting into his four poster bed. He closed the curtains and pulled the blankets over him not bothering to change. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep dreading the next day.

_**(A/N: YES! I beat my longest chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! If you do I can probably post again by Friday or Saturday. Sorry this was sort of a "boring chapter" but all stories have them. Next one should be when Harry's discovered. Ok to make things clear.**_

Izzy: Named Insuperable when she's a snake. She was the first apprentice of Merlin and was chosen by Godric and Salazar. She has Black hair and Brown eyes. She specializes in any physical fighting and sword fighting. She's the fastest out of all of them. She secretive and has a special ability that she never talks about. She is very sarcastic but can be helpful and nice when she wants to.

Oliver: Named Noctis when he's an owl. He was the third apprentice of Merlin and was chosen by Rowena and Helga. He's originally blonde with blue eyes. He's a metamorphmagus and can make plants grow faster. He specializes in disguise and is the brains of the group.

Flynn: Named Fawkes when he's in his Phoenix form. He is basically the leader of the group even though he was picked as the second apprentice by Merlin. After fighting over him Godric and Rowena managed to "claim" him. He is the funny one in the group but is also very responsible. He let's his Gryffindor side overrule him so he acts before thinking sometimes. His special abilities are teleportation, super strength [when he's a Phoenix], and healing abilities when he's in either form.

Pleas Review I cannot stress that enough. Do you not know how hard it is writing and keeping my grades up? And I'm only in 7th grade!)


	7. Chapter 7 : He's Back!

**Another Chance****  
**  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I Do NOT own anything except my characters. If I did it'd have over seven books, Luna would've ended up with Neville, James and Lily would've come back, and Sirius wouldn't have died.

_**[**__**Dumbledore**__** bashing alert!]**_

The next day Harry woke up in the chamber of secrets. Izzy had transfigured some rubble into beds and training equipment.

Yesterday was terrible. Flynn's training wasn't anything like he expected it to be. Instead of learning how to stop the unforgivables like Oliver had done about a month ago. Instead Flynn was starting him out from scratch. Not scratch like new and more advanced spells but actual scratch as in wand movements! Flynn had taught him about fifty new ways to use expelliarmus. Who knew that that spell could actually be used to save his life in so many ways? After he had finished re-learning a spell the redhead made him learn it wandlessly and wordlessly. Flynn had also started teaching Harry occlumency to protect himself from Dumbledore. He had told Harry that as long as one of the three half humans were near him Dumbledore couldn't probe through his mind but the lessons were a "just incase" matter. By the nine o'clock at night he was caught up to fourth year with Accio. Flynn had been perplexed on how Harry had learned the patronus charm at thirteen but couldn't learn the easy charm.

Around ten he had finally caught up to fifth year. He was ready to retire into a good nights sleep as his friends had promised. But they apparently had other plans. Harry had to practice his disguise techniques with Oliver and practice his fighting with Izzy. It was around three in the morning when they'd finished.

He had bruises and cuts on his arms and face. He looked like he had been tortured. The worst cut was one that extended from right above his left elbow to his wrist. He had gotten that from trying to fight Izzy. He probably had a broken rib or two, once again from trying to fight Izzy. The only thing that wasn't from Izzy was a broken wrist from a stray cutting hex. His shirt and pants were covered in blood but he paid no notice to it. His hair was also messier than usual.

He got out of bed and took notice of his surroundings. Oliver and Izzy were already up and training. Flynn was knocked out cold on his four-poster bed.

"What time is it?" he asked his newly found friends.

"7:00. Harry can you help us wake up Flynn? He's knocked out… and probably dreaming about Izzy." Oliver whispered the last part to him. Izzy shot him a "half leveled death glare". He and Flynn had made up names for her glares. There was the shut-up glare (Level 1), the half-leveled-glare (Level 2), the say-anything-else-and-I'll-brake-you-in-half glare (Level 3) and the DEATH-glare (level 4). The DEATH glare was the worst thing that they had ever seen. Her eyes went from a soft, but determined brown to deadly red-brown. You could almost see fire in her eyes. The glare wasn't actually for them it was for the basilisk that had been controlled by Tom. She said and he quoted "A powerful snake could've fought him off. This _thing_ is a disgrace!"

Harry nodded and smiled evilly. "What do I have to do?"

"Ok you two try to wake him up with threats if he doesn't… well then I'll handle it." Izzy gave a malicious smile.

Harry walked over to Flynn's bed and smacked him upside the head "Wake up flaming beauty!" He hollered.

Flynn covered his head with his pillow and groaned.  
"Come on Flynn, get up now and Harry and I will find you some coal." Oliver said whilst pulling off all the blankets from Flynn's bed. The Phoenix just curled up in a ball and hugged his pillows.

"He's even worse than Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Move aside boys. Watch and learn" Izzy said pushing past them. She waved her hand and the bed turned to rubble once more. But she didn't stop there; she had also turned his hair pink and his robes neon yellow and orange.

Flynn finally got up and glared at Izzy.  
"And why exactly did you wake me up so early Ms. Stilio?" He stressed her last name. She looked at him amusedly and gave a small chuckle.

"Because, remember your "plan"? Yeah, well it's now 7:19—" She was cut off by the wide eyed red-head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" He asked exasperated. Izzy gave him a level 1 glare and sighed.

"Harry put on your invisibility cloak unless you want to be discovered." Harry nodded and got out his invisibility cloak. He threw it over himself and held on to Flynn's shoulder.

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. Students were already walking inside paying the brightly colored boy and his friends no mind.

"Sit away from as many people as possible. At the end of the table. We'll be there soon got it?" Harry nodded his head at Oliver. As soon as a group of people opened the door he slipped inside and was surprised to see so many people already in the Great Hall. Harry sat at the last seat of the table away from the other Gryffindors.

At the stroke 7:30 Dumbledore stood up with his hands raised. He noticed that some students rolled their eyes.

"Welcome once more students. Before we start breakfast I'd like to let you all know a few things—" He was cut up by a Gryffindor "IS HARRY POTTER REALLY DEAD!" He yelled. Harry's eyes went wide they thought he was dead? Murmurs broke out from every table some sad, some relieved (Slytherin).

He looked over at Hermione, Ginny, and Ron they looked… HORRIBLE! Ginny's hair was a mess and her eyes were almost as red as her hair. Hermione's hair was bushier than ever she wore a sad smile and had watery eyes. Ron looked sick, his eyes were also puffy but not as much as Ginny's he was giving glares at Slytherins that could kill, and looked helpless.

Harry felt himself go sick, he had done this to his friends. Could he still call them friends? Would they accept him even though he couldn't tell them where he had been for the past month? Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and the Great Hall went quiet.

"That matter is for another time and place. I am happy to inform you that we have three new fifth year students joining us this year." Now excited whispers broke out, which house would they be in? Were they good at Quidditch? Were they good looking? Were some of the questions Harry heard. Harry wondered could they be? No…

"They will be sorted now. Please welcome our new students: Isab—Izzy Stilio, Oliver Noctua and Flynn Forrest." The three walked out. The Great Hall burst out laughing when the three new students came out with strangely colored hair and robes.

Flynn laughed and waved at some Ravenclaw girls. Izzy glared at Flynn but laughed after she had placed make up on his face. Oliver shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh you think this is funny, Stilio?" Flynn asked Izzy in an annoyed tone. He had just realized that she had changed his look right before they walked in. So he also changed her style to light blue hair, and neon pink and purple robes. Oliver had raised an eyebrow at them but used his powers and turned his hair neon yellow and enchanted his robes to be like green and electric blue.

"Yea, I do Forrest, got a problem with that?" she said in a cocky tone.

"I'll change you back if you change me." He offered Izzy reluctantly agreed. They both flicked their wands and wordlessly turned each other back to normal.  
Oliver just turned his clothes back to normal.

"Amazing, and you did it wordlessly! But why haven't you changed your hair back Mr. Noctua?"The Headmaster praised. Izzy and Flynn rolled their eyes and thought, suck up, simultaneously. Oliver closed his eyes and his hair turned back to its true blond form.

"Okay, please line up." McGonagall stated. The three raised their eyebrows but as they were told.

"When I call out your name please step up and wait to be sorted. Forrest, Flynn." Flynn stepped out of line, sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

_'FAWKES! How are you doing?'_ The hat asked.  
_'Fine. Now put me in Gryffindor!'_ he commanded.  
_'Nice to see you too' _the hat replied sarcastically before calling out, **"GRYFFINDOR!" **

The Gryffindors erupted into applause. The Slytherins groaned and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just clapped.

"Noctua, Oliver" McGonagall called.

Oliver thought of every brave thing he did before placing the hat on.

_'NOCTIS! You too? How are you? Well Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_' The hat asked.  
_  
__'Yes, me too. I'm fine. And I need to go to Gryffindor'_ he responded.  
_  
__'Gryffindor? You are extremely brave Noctis. But you are a true Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Embrace it!_' the sorting hat lectured.

_'Of course I embrace it! I'm on a mission to help Harry Potter and I need to be in Gryffindor!_' Oliver protested.

_'Well you could do it whilst you're in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff!_' He shot back. Oliver rolled his eyes he had enough.

_'JUST PUT ME INTO GRYFFINDOR OR ELSE!'_ He threatened. The hat mentally sighed and hollered, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the same thing happened except this time the Slytherins groaned twice as loud and Gryffindors applauded twice as hard. Once it settled down Professor McGonagall continued.

"Stilio, Isabelle" She called. Izzy didn't bother to move. When McGonagall looked at her she rolled her eyes and said, "I go by Izzy". Half of the people expected McGonagall to explode but she just sighed and called out "Stilio, Izzy". Izzy smirked and walked up to the stool, her robes were flowing behind her like they did for Professor Snape. She placed the hat on her head.

The Slytherins smirked, whoever this girl was she was definitely going to be in Slytherin.

_'Insuperable…'_ The hat started unsure of how the encounter would go.

_'What?_' she asked with a hint of curiosity.

_'I've already been yelled at twice. Are you going to yell?_' the hat asked unsure. Izzy mentally rolled her eyes.

_'No, now put me in Gryffindor. And don't even think about talking about how "great" I'd be in Slytherin. I don't have enough time.'_ She thought firmly.  
_  
__'You said you weren't going to yell!_' the hat accused her.

_'And I didn't. Oh and don't tell Dumbledork about this little encounter. Harry is a Hogwarts child don't make me make him seal you.'_ She threatened him.

_'He knows?'_ the hat asked ruefully. Izzy just replied with a devious smirk.

**"GRYFFINDOR!"** The hall went deadly silent in shock. After a moment the Gryffindors erupted one last time and the Slytherins booed.

She walked over to the end of the table with her friends. She next to Harry and waited for the food to appear before she dug in.

Dumbledore was eating slowly trying to get into the new students' heads. There was something strange about them they seemed… powerful. Maybe more powerful than him. He brushed the thought away, as if that could happen. He looked at them examining them closely. Izzy was a lot like a Slytherin but was in Gryffindor. Well she did seem brave enough. Flynn well he was a Gryffindor no doubt. Oliver on the other hand seemed more different like a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But he did glow with bravery. Maybe he could use them to fight Voldemort now that Harry was dead. Yes, when Dumbledore first heard the news he knew Harry was going to be killed. The boy just had pure luck; Dumbledore didn't dare train him he might get more powerful the he himself. And that could not happen. All he had to do now was manipulate the trio and he'd have three new pawns. What would he do about Ron and Hermione though; they were the last two of the golden trio. Who cares, he thought, like they'll be able to do anything now with scar head gone.

He looked at them once more Izzy was a beautiful natural looking girl, Flynn was a fiery redhead, and Oliver was a metamorphmagus. Yes, they would be perfect. And in the end he could take all the credit like he planned to with Harry. He did a double check on Izzy. He saw something move to the right of her. He looked more closely and placed an enchantment on him that gave him sharper vision. What he saw shocked him it was Harry.

He stood up quickly and pulled out his wand, knocking down his plate and chair in the process.  
_**"ACCIO **__**INVISIBILITY CLOAK**__**!"**_ He cried. The whole Great Hall went silent and saw where Dumbledore was pointing, next to Izzy.

Some people were confused wondering how an empty seat could have an invisibility cloak. Hermione snapped her head up and saw where Dumbledork was pointing. She, Ginny and Ron ran next to Izzy. Ginny had tears streaming freely down her eyes as she pulled off the invisibility cloak revealing Harry.  
She cried harder looking at him he looked horrible.

Harry heard the whole Great Hall gasp. Ginny whimpered when she saw the cut on his left arm and all the blood on his shirt. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"You idiot." She said before she connected her lips to his. Harry was surprised for a moment but relaxed after a bit. Ron didn't even bother to protest. When Ginny pulled away Harry looked at his two friends and a few other close friends that were near him.

They tried to tackle him with hugs but Harry ducked, rolled away, and got into a fighting stance with his wand in his right hand. They stood up and looked at him. Harry shifted; he hated being the center of attention.

"Um, Hi?" he asked.

_**(A/N: Ok this is probably the shortest chapter I've written. Insuperable part 1 does not count! My computer was being a prat! Maybe of I had some motivation I'd write longer chapters. *cough* HINT *cough*. oh if your wondering they are stuck as teenagers. Izzy, Flynn and Oliver can shift their ages [13-19] but can't actually grow up unless… you'll find out later. I really wanted to do a cliffhanger so TA-DA! I did. Sorry I just couldn't resist the kiss We lost and came in second **____**. Oh who's your favorite character so far? I'll ask every few chapters. But for now who is it? I'll try and post as soon as I can)**_

~ Erra Fawkes13


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chance  
**  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter than you have been living under a rock. Now if you know I don't own Harry Potter then congratulations. You know what disclaimer means. This chapter has some of the actual words in Harry Potter OotP which I don't own.  
**  
Shoshona97: He didn't summon it. He couldn't Ginny Hermione and Ron knew what he was talking about though and traced it down to where Izzy was sitting. Ginny had to pull it off of Harry. And thanks for the review!  
**  
_**[**__**Dumbledore**__** Bashing Alert!]  
**_  
**Chapter 8: The Teaching Toad**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office perplexed for more than one reason. When did Harry get back? How did he survive? Why couldn't he summon his invisibility cloak? And why was he at Potter Manor?

Dumbledore had to put on his best grandfatherly face and act to hide his disappointment. The bloody boy had managed to live again! Oh well, he could use Harry to get to the new students, yes that would work perfectly. Dumbledore 'smiled kindly' at the boy and ruffled his hair. What Harry hadn't noticed was that Dumbledore stole some of Harry's hair to use for a tracking potion. It listed off the places he'd been and none of them seemed like a Death Eater hideout. There'd been: Number four private drive, Potter Manor, Diagon Alley (How had nobody noticed him?), Potter Manor, and Hogwarts.

Why would the boy know where Potter Manor was? You could only be there if someone showed it to you. Something strange was going on that he didn't know about. And Dumbledore knows everything! He had spies, allies, and even black mailed people! Heck, even the portraits did his bidding everyone was his pawn and he was the 'chess master'. He was going to get to the bottom of this or get someone killed trying!

He marched out of his office and outside of he Hogwarts gates where he could safely apparate. With a small pop he was headed to Potter Manor.

**LINE BREAK**

"Drink it Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey had said for the umpteenth time that half hour. Harry finally gave in and drank the horrible tasting potion. He shuddered at the after taste.

"Good. Now I'll be nice this once and let your friends in. Merlin only knows what you've gone through. Broken wrist, broken and fractured ribs, sprained ankle, cuts, bruises, what did those Death Eaters do to you?" Harry inwardly groaned. When he wanted to see Ron and Hermione he wasn't allowed and now he didn't want to face them and Madam Pomfrey just has to let them come in.

In a heart beat about five people were surrounding him. His cheeks flushed when he caught Ginny's eye. Ron and Hermione were on either side of him and the twins along with Ginny were in front of his bed.

"Harry… Your alive!" Harry had to bite back a sarcastic reply. What should he have expected Ron to say?

"Is it true, Harry," Hermione paused before continuing, "Were you really captured by… Death Eaters?"

Harry couldn't look his best friends in the eyes. Instead he just looked down and refused to answer. He heard Hermione give a little gasp. What was he supposed to say? Hey guys guess what! My parents along with Moony and my dead godfather are at Potter Manor! Don't worry though they're all from the past and know everything! Yeah right, they'd have him in St. Mungo's before he could say hippogriff.

"I'm not going to talk about it." He finally said.

"Mate, I know it must be hard—" Ron started.

"Harry just give us the names—" Fred, or George? Started.

"Of those slimy Death Eaters—" the other continued.

"And we'll prank them so hard—"

"That they'll wish they hadn't been born" The twins both stated looking serious for the first time in their lives.

Harry couldn't help but smile, he had almost forgotten about his friends' antics whilst training with Flynn, Oliver and Izzy. He noticed that Ginny hadn't said anything yet which worried him.

"Don't you guys have classes today?" He asked. Hermione shook her head "Charms was canceled. Apparently Flitwick has to do this dueling tournament in America that'll probably take two years or less." Harry nodded.

They all sat in awkward silence.  
"So… what do you think of the new students?" Ginny said trying to break the silence. Harry was thankful for the change of subject but didn't know if he wanted to know his friends opinion of the 'new students'.

"Well Finn—"

"It's Flynn, Ron" Hermione corrected him.

"Whatever. Flynn seems ok but his hair is weird." He started.

"Ron, his hair is red. Like yours." Harry said pointing at Ron's hair.

"I know that! It just looks a lot like, well, fire." He finally said.

"Kind of brings a whole new meaning to fiery redhead, dowdy he Gred?" 'Forge' asked his twin.

"You're right Forge, I think we should show the ickle newbie's how us twins roll"

"I think your right oh brother o' mine. And I've got just the plan, Gred. Well Harry, Gred and I have got to go but don't get captured again!" Forge said already walking out the door.

"Ok, as I was saying Flynn seems ok. Oliver more or less. But Isabelle…" Harry cringed at her 'real' name. Oliver had once called her that on accident. She did break his leg, and then she made the bones disappear like Lockhart had done to him. Oliver had to make his own skele-grow, as if drinking it wasn't bad enough.

"I agree with Ron on this," Hermione started. Harry was shocked, they agreed?

"She just can't go around talking to professors like that! Who does she think she is, Merlin?" Harry wanted to laugh and say, no but she's close.

"I was sure she was going to be in Slytherin! Did you not see how she walked? It's like she thought she was invincible or something..." Hermione trailed off.

Invincible or something, Harry thought, more like insuperable.

"Not that it matters or anything, but what are they?" Ginny asked. Harry's eyes started to widen, did she know?

"Are they Half Bloods? I mean their last names are strange." Harry calmed down a bit.

"Ginny, you might be on to something. Noctua, Stilio, those names aren't even popular in the muggle world. Forrest isn't that strange, but still. If I'm correct Noctua means owl and Stilio is some kind of reptile but I don't remember which. What do you think Harry?" She said refocusing on Harry.

Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Well does it really matter what their last names are? What if they're not even from England?" That was good enough.

"But what about their accents?" Ron asked suspiciously. When did he get so observant, Harry thought. Had his disappearance really caused this much change?

"Well Ron, they could've lived here before and moved somewhere else but didn't forget their accent. They could've just moved here and picked it up also. You never know. But what is really strange is that I didn't know Hogwarts got new students in another year except first." Harry really wanted to drop the subject now. He got up off his bed and grabbed his wand.

"Harry, you can't leave! You're injured!" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm fine 'Mione. Please just this once. I promise to do my homework alone for the next two weeks without your help." He begged.

Hermione sighed in defeat. She didn't do it because Harry would do his homework. No, she did it because she thought that he had been locked away long enough now.

After sneaking back to Gryffindor tower and getting their things for class (this one wasn't canceled) they were sitting in front of the fire quietly.

Ron was being quiet because to his right was Izzy. She was in a single chair just scribbling away on some parchment with determination. He had no idea how but this seemed threatening.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Izzy finally asked annoyed. Ron could feel a glare at his side. He turned and saw the 'fiery' redhead, Flynn. He heard Oliver chuckle lightly.

"Don't worry about Izzy. She can be nice when she wants to. I'm Oliver, Oliver Noctua," The half owl said extending his hand to shake Ron's. Ron reluctantly took the hand eyeing Oliver carefully. You never know, he thought, could be a Death Eater in disguise.

"Well if we're doing introductions I might as well introduce myself. I'm Flynn Forrest." Flynn said smiling at Ron. He nodded.

"Ron Weasley. These are my best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He said pointing at Hermione and Harry.

"Hi, welcome to Hogwarts you're going to love it here. They've got the best professors-" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Really? That Umbridge seemed like a hag to me. I'm Isabelle Stilio. Never, and I repeat Never, call me Isabelle unless you want to lose an arm— or leg (Oliver was about to interrupt). Call me Izzy and we can be great friends." She gave a small smile at them before returning to her parchment and continuing to scribble again.

"She's serious, it's happened to me. Anyway what class do we have next?" Oliver asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. We should be leaving to class soon." Hermione lectured. Flynn and Ron groaned whilst getting up. Izzy and Hermione both raised an eyebrow at the redheads.

"Gallons of Galleons! Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for sample, part-time, virtually painless jobs. We regret that all work is undertaken at the applicant's own risk." Izzy read the parchment on the notice board. She turned to Ron and asked, "Brother's of yours?" He nodded and continued walking out of the Gryffindor common room.

The sextet walked into the DADA room. Izzy felt like she'd throw up if she looked at the professor again. She was wearing way to much pink for Izzy's taste.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when everybody had finally arrived.

Harry heard only a few good afternoons.

"Tut, Tut. That will not do. You shall do it once more and I'd like you to reply 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge' ok? Once more, Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" The classed chorused. Harry was surprised that Izzy had actually done so.

"Better, wands away and quills out, please." Harry blinked twice before complying.

Izzy glared at the toad of a teacher before pulling out her quill and parchment. Defense Against the Dark Arts was always one of her favorites. She watched as Professor Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her wand sharply.

Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles

Flynn sputtered for a moment. Basic? He needed a challenge not basic.

"We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please" She tapped the blackboard again and the first message was replaced with another.

Course aims:  
1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.  
3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Principles, recognize, practical? This wasn't defense its a waste of time, Oliver thought.

"Everybody turn to page five of Defensive Magical Theory and read chapter one." she instructed.

Flynn started reading: Magic it is … by the end of the first paragraph he was almost asleep. He heard light breathing and looked to his left where Izzy was sitting, or rather sleeping. She looked so calm, and peaceful and cute, wait where did that thought come from he couldn't, could he? Flynn shook Izzy lightly until she woke up. She yawned and looked dully at the book in front of her. She closed the book and turned around facing Harry and his friends. Her eyes fell on Hermione who was raising her hand as high as it could go. She watched her for about two more minutes before she decided to help her out. Izzy coughed aloud trying to get the professor's attention.

She tried once more, maybe she didn't hear her the first time. After a minute Izzy got irritated. She took a peace of parchment and balled it up, she aimed and hit the professor on the head before turning around pretending as if nothing happened.

Umbridge looked around trying to find the culprit but couldn't. She locked eyes with the mud— student and knew she couldn't ignore her any longer.

"Do you have a question about the chapter, dear?" she asked in fake generosity.

"Not exactly it's about the course aims, my name is Hermione Granger—" The professor cut her off.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." she said with determined sweetness.

"Well I don't. It says nothing about actually using defensive spells." Hermione stated bluntly.

The three 'new' students found a new level of respect for their fellow Gryffindor. Izzy was especially impressed by her bravery, and here she thought that she only cared about grades. The class heard their professor give a little laugh.

"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell. Surely you aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Well you never know, Oliver thought, after all most of the teachers that had this post have been... incompetent, to put it nicely.

"So we're not going to use magic?" Ron asked surprised.

"Another Weasley? Anyway Mr. Weasley, students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class."

Harry had enough of this toad, this was not Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione raised her hand again and spoke when Professor Umbridge had met her eyes.

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Translation: I'm the boss of this place and we're going to do it the boring way, Harry thought.

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

"We raise our hands Mr. Potter!" She snapped. Harry thrust his arm into the air glaring at the woman. She turned away from him and moved on to Dean Thomas another Gryffindor.

"Well it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free—" She cut him off.

"I don't mean to criticize the way things have been run in this school. But you have been exposed to irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed— not to mention," She smiled nastily at Harry and gave a little nasty laugh. "Extremely dangerous Half-Breeds."

Izzy rose to her feet her hair started flying back and papers that were on the Professor's desk set aflame. Oliver and Flynn had to pull her down quickly and calm her down.  
"What are you doing! You almost reached your limit!" Izzy rolled her eyes and turned away from them. The green flames kept burning the desk until it was completely gone.

"Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?" Parvati asked incredulously

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory in the real world?" Harry asked with his hand in the sky.

"This is school Mr. Potter, not the real world.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what waiting for us out there?" Harry asked anger boiling inside of him.

"Nothing is waiting for you out there Mr. Potter" She said placing a fake smile on her ugly toad face.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" she pressed.

"Hmm… well I don't know" Harry said spitting out every word with sarcasm

"Maybe, Lord Voldemort" He spat out looking at her dead in the eye. She gave him a glare and said,

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now let me make this clear. You had been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—" Harry cut her off once more.

"He wasn't dead. But yeah, he's returned.

"As I was saying, you has been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large again. This is a lie." she said each word carefully.

"BLASPHEMY!" Flynn shouted standing up. The curtains set on fire. The gold flames got smaller as he started to calm down. But he didn't sit down.

"It is not a lie! Harry fought him!"Izzy and Hermione yelled at the Professor.

"I thought the Ministry of Magic was supposed to protect not put us in danger! If Voldemort is back and you 'wizards' don't let us prepare it'll be too late and he'll be able to win more easily." Oliver reasoned standing up.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead! He has been for fourteen years and will not be coming back!" She shouted.

"Exactly! Why would Harry of all people make it up! Voldemort killed his parents!" Flynn shouted

"Even the new students agree that your teaching is nothing but dung!" Ron added standing up.

"Sit down, unless you want detention!" Umbridge shrilly stated.

The sextet grabbed their things and marched out the door before she could hand out the punishment. A few moments later Izzy marched back in and shot a silent spell at the blackboard before leaving once more.

The remaining people read the board and cheered.

MINISTRY OF MORONS  
REASONS THAT THEY ARE MORONS:  
1) They let half toads teach  
2) Actual fudge is smarter than Fudge.  
3) They try to control you  
4) They are oblivious to common sense  
5) Their laws kill more than they save people  
6) The arrest people every time they use an unforgivable but don't think twice when they kill people with their hideous faces (Ex. Umbridge)

**LINE BREAK**

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's a room we found whilst exploring Hogwarts." Flynn answered.

He stopped and the rest watched him walk across a wall three times. At first the Golden Trio had thought he'd lost his marbles. But when they saw a door appear their thought were quickly subsided.

"This is what we call the Room of Requirements. You just need to walk across it three times and think about what you need, then it appears." He explained whilst opening the door for them.

Inside it was a huge room about three times the size of the great hall. It was painted in Red, Gold, Green, Yellow, Blue, Silver, Bronze And black. On each of the four walls there was the Hogwarts crest and a portrait of either of the four founders. On the wall where it was painted yellow and black there was a longing area with couches, pillows, of every color and candles that glowed in different colors also. The blue and bronze side was filled with bookcases and books in those book cases. It also contained a potions lab and a green house that seemed to expand when you got inside. The other two sides were filled with training equipment and was padded with pillows on the floor.

"Oops, sorry wrong room." Flynn apologized. The room flashed brightly and shifted. It turned into a room that resembled the Gryffindor common room.

"The first one was how the Room of Requierments actually looks like." He informed them.

Hermione nodded and sighed. She'd never yelled at a teacher before. But this one was just so… if only she could teach it but she wasn't the best in the class. But Harry was! She sat bolted up and started jumping for joy.

"I just had a great idea," Everyone turned her way.  
"Well we all agree that Umbridge is a bad teacher ("More like worthless toe-rag" Ron muttered) so why don't we get someone else to teach it?" She asked eagerly.

"Hermione, as if Umbridge would actually just leave like that." Harry countered.

"No I mean like starting a secret organization. You could teach us Harry!" She said. Harry stared at her wide-eyed.

"Me? Hermione, there are a lot of others who are good at defense." Harry said regretfully.

"But your the only one with experience. Your the only one who has fought against Voldemort in battle! Please Harry, you'd be great" She said with hope in her voice.

"Hermione, even if we do keep this 'club' confidential. Exactly how will we know that there's not a spy or something along those lines?" Izzy asked.

"I know some charms that only let people who are on 'our' side talk about it and see it. I'll even design the poster." Oliver added. They all looked at Harry waiting for his response.

"Fine but what are we going to call it?" Harry asked.

"We could call it Dumbledore's Army." Ron suggested.

"NO!" The three half humans responded.

"How about the Protectors of Hogwarts? Years 4-7" Flynn asked. The group seemed to like it and started planning. Hermione had even arranged a meeting at Hogshead for the next Hogsmead trip. Tomorrow they'd put up the posters and notices.

**LINE BREAK**  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair smirking. He knew where Harry had been now. Soon the Daily Prophet would find out and make him sound like a hero once more for 'reuniting a family'. The only downside would be that the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die would become stronger.

Dumbledore had feared this might happen if Harry had his godfather any longer. So he told Remus to tell Harry that Sirius was dead when he was really on a 'mission' for him. He thought that his plans were ruined when Sirius appeared that day when he had lost all his precious Lemon Drops (chapter 3 part 2). But it only made him stronger he had made Remus his new minion that day. Now he would have four more people right under his thumb. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus.

He had been happy to hear that his new pawns really were powerful. They set fire to things wandlessly. Yes, he could definitely use them later in life.

_**(A/N: Sorry for the late post. Yes, Sirius is alive! Dumbles just lied to Harry and Remus. When Remus found out Dumbles blackmailed him into keeping it a secret.)**_

REVIEW! Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an E! Give me a W!  
What does that spell?  
REVIEW! Please I even did a horrible cheer for that!


	9. Chapter 9: Duel Day

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: Who here own Harry Potter? (cricket noises) I thought so.  
_**  
Shoshona79: Can you actually picture a Hufflepuff/Slytherin? Nice and loyal yet cunning and somewhat evil? If there was a Ravenclaw/Slytherin then the world would be in chaos! They'd super smart and what if they were evil? Also I could never picture a Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. Gryffindor's seem barbaric next to Hufflepuff. Besides, what animals would they be? Do you like the new summary? You said you wanted a fight between them. Well here it is!**_

showstopper92: I'm flattered. And really I posted when you were going to review? Cool.

chloexo: I try.

Esmeray-Raven: I just did.

(Dedicated to chloexo, showstopper92, Esmeray-Raven, Bear001. I would give you a digital cookie but you might be allergic… so take this chapter instead!)  
  
Chapter 9: Duel Day

The next day Harry was woken up at four in the morning by Oliver and Flynn, who he now shared a dorm with. He got up groggily and put on his glasses.

"What?" he whispered.

"Get up! Time for training!" Flynn replied happily. Harry rolled out of bed and stood up. He grabbed his duffle bag that had his training equipment before transfiguring his clothes.

"Hold on we're going to the Chamber of Secrets." Oliver notified Harry whilst holding on to Flynn's shoulder. Harry gave him a nod in response before holding on to Flynn's other shoulder.

Harry felt wind blow through his hair but remained standing up straight. The blurry vision stopped and formed into the Chamber of Secrets. So far this was his favorite fast transportation method he didn't fall or feel as if he was being squeezed through a tube.

Izzy was standing a few feet away from them ready setting up the training course.

"'Kay Harry we'll set up whilst you do your warm ups. Let's move it up to 150 push-ups and 200 sit ups." Izzy said smiling sweetly. He gaped at her before dropping to the floor to start his warm ups.

Around thirty minutes later Harry was finished, tired but finished.

"Ok Harry," Flynn said whilst clapping his hand once to get Harry's attention. "Today I'm going to teach you how to lie."

Harry arched his right eyebrow at the halfa. What kind of teacher tells you to lie?

"Not that kind of lying Harry. I'm going to teach you how to lie to Veritaserum." Harry had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You can lie to veritaserum?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Not exactly, but yes. You need to have a strong will to make sure the veritaserum doesn't take over your mind and talks for you. Then you've got to fake a monotonous voice and give a vague answer. For example: if you accidentally show someone 'important' that you can perform almost all of the spells you know wandlessly and wordlessly. They might want to know how you did it so you respond, by magic or something like that. Once you've answered one question you can't answer the same one again. Although they could rephrase the question." Flynn explained carefully.

"So there's nothing to make sure that someone is telling the absolute truth?" Harry asked. Izzy gave a smirk before speaking.

"Oh no, there's a way. But it's rather… painful" She whispered the last word.

"Let me show you," Flynn pointed at Oliver and sighed.

"I hate doing this spell. Veritas!" an orange beam hit Oliver straight on the chest.

"Did you take the last treacle tart that I claimed last night at dinner?" Flynn asked threateningly.

"No." Oliver said whilst flinching.

"Did you take it yes or no?" he asked once more.

"No." He flinched harder this time.

"Did you or did you not take MY treacle tart!"

"N-No" He flinched and jumped about two inches off the ground. His hair was messed up pointing in different directions.

"Time to kick it up a notch. DID YOU TAKE MY TART OR NOT!"

"N-N," he started but flinched so hard he fell to the ground. "Yes." he finally said panting whilst trying to regain his balance.

"Veritas, it makes sure you tell the truth. Nobody can get around it. Every time you lie it shocks you. The more you lie the harder it shocks you. It could kill you and once it does all the memories of the question the person was asking about comes out. So there's no getting out of it" Oliver told him once he got back to his original state.

Two hours later Harry had finally learned how to trick veritaserum. He found the lesson very boring along with his occlumency which wasn't getting any better. Right now he was practicing his metamorphmagus powers with Oliver.

"No Harry, you've got to picture yourself with it." Oliver exclaimed.

"OK, OK." he grumbled. Closing his eyes once more Harry pictured himself with amethyst eyes, white hair, and a duck's beak.

"There we go! Now I want you to picture… Flynn! His fiery curly red hair, ugly gold eyes, really bad posture…" He stopped when Flynn started glaring at him.

"I mean… curly red hair, gold eyes. Also imagine how tall he is and how he stands. Then just keep picturing him until I tell you to stop. And, Go!"

Harry tried to picture Flynn in his mind. A picture of Flynn appeared in his head. Harry looked at it, his posture, height, and width. He moved on to the face which had a determined yet playful look. His unruly and curly fiery red hair and his gold eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. He memorized every freckle, hair, and even ear on his head.

Suddenly Harry felt himself shift. Not the moving kind but he felt as if he was taking the polyjuice potion again. He felt himself grow about three inches get wider and get bulkier. When he opened his eyes he was looking into a mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection he saw Flynn. Harry Placed a hand on his cheek and the mirror copied.

"Congrats Harry you can morph into Flynn. Although I don't know if that's all that great." Oliver complimented.

"Oi! Shut up Oliver you're just mad you can't look as handsome as Harry and I." Flynn said jokingly.

"Harry just imagine yourself now and your powers should do the rest."

Harry closed his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and imagined himself. His unruly raven hair, Avada Kedavra eyes, and every other little detail. He felt himself change once more but it was different than the last time. Now instead of slowly changing he just 'popped' into his regular self.

"Wow faster than I thought," Izzy complimented.

"Now for the fun part. We as of now will be having a 'duel' every Friday. So you can call it Duel Day or something along those lines. You chose your first opponent in physical fighting and magical. After you're finished the other pair goes. Winner against Winner and Loser against Loser. Same for sword fighting. Pick your opponent."

Harry looked at his halfa friends. He was trying to decide which he would go against. There was no way he'd pick Izzy.

"Oliver." He said after a few moments.

Izzy nodded with a smirk on her face. She and Flynn went to go sit against a wall that was about twelve yards away.

"And GO!"

Harry got into a fighting stance as did Oliver.

(Forgive me I can't do fighting scenes.)

Oliver tried to punch Harry but he ducked and swung his leg across Oliver's feet making him lose his balance. He quickly got up and jabbed Harry in the stomach. Harry punched him in the nose making him bleed.

Oliver muttered a spell and the blood vanished. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and shot a cutting hex at him. Oliver quickly ducked and drew his wand.

"Sectumsempra!" Oliver cried. The spell cut his cheek and it had started bleeding.

Harry remembered a spell Izzy had taught him. He was OK with it but couldn't make it reach its full potential.

"Incisus!" A frosty blue color shot out from Harry's wand and hit Oliver's arm. It left a cut from his shoulder blade to his elbow. The cut was bleeding freely.

"Crap!" Oliver hollered. "Salus!" The cut along with the blood disappeared.

Oliver charged at Harry aiming a punch at his face. Harry flipped over him and punched him in the back making him fall down. But Oliver wasn't done yet, oh no he was far from it. He jumped up and managed to hit Harry in the face once more. Harry staggered back. He noticed Oliver was about to kick him in the face. Harry quickly jumped up and did, surprisingly, a roundhouse kick.

Oliver fell to his knees his arms the only thing keeping him up. Harry grabbed his wand, "Stupefy!" He shouted. Oliver fell down unconscious.

Harry turned and looked at his conscious friends who were clapping. When Harry finally regained his breath he dragged Oliver to where Flynn and Izzy were once sitting. He sat Oliver up in a sitting position before muttering "Enervate".

"Nice fighting you did there Harry. Now let's see Flynn get his but kicked by Izzy!" Oliver said excitingly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Oliver was strange. He was funny at times, serious, smart, thoughtful, helpful, and brave. Harry just didn't get him. Oliver and Izzy were the hardest to read out of the three. Flynn was just like a book that Hermione owned, always open. Izzy was a mystery she hadn't told anybody about her past or where she came from. Oliver spoke very little about his past but you could tell he was a good guy. Izzy though… she was strange.

"How long do you think it will be until they realize their feelings for each other?" Olive asked Harry.

"Honestly I don't know. Probably whenever they can get it through their thick skulls. Hermione and Ron are exactly the same. So I'm used to it."

He looked back at the fight. Izzy had just kicked Flynn in the face and flipped back before he could do anything. She was dodging the spells coming her way in an abnormally fast way. Flynn punched her in the face and she lost her footing. Harry held his breath, would Izzy FINALLY lose? Izzy pointed her wand at Flynn and shouted,

"**CONGELO TEMPUS!**"

Izzy watched as everyone froze. She stood up and punched Flynn with all her might causing the stiff body to fall down. She drew her wand and called "Stupefy".

After making sure he was unconscious she knelt over and kissed him on the cheek before whispering,

"All is fair in love and war" she stood up and stretched her wand up as high as it could go before screaming,

"**INENORMIS TEMPUS!"** she pulled down her wand as soon as her friends were moving again. They looked over at Flynn who was knocked out on the floor and back at Izzy in shock, hadn't she been on the floor.

Izzy pointed her wand at Flynn and muttered "Ennervate". Flynn got up and glared at Izzy, he had heard her comment whilst he was unconscious.

Harry felt his stomach drop. He had beaten Oliver, and Flynn had lost. That meant he had to fight Izzy.

"Erm, Izzy. It's almost 7:00 I'm pretty sure people will wonder where we are." Oliver said acknowledging how disturbed Harry looked.

"Fine. But I'll get you next time Potter." She said half smiling at him.

They placed a hand on Flynn who transported them back to the common room. Thankfully no-one was in there. They each scurried up to their respectful dorms and took a shower before going back to sleep.

"Harry wake up!" Harry opened his tired eyes. He looked up to see his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm up. Let me get dressed first." He said whilst standing up. He grabbed his robes and made his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later the golden trio, along with the new students made their way to the Great Hall. They sat down and started loading food onto their plates.

Harry had his fork full of pancakes halfway to him mouth when he saw Dumbledore enter with some people. He dropped the fork, his mouth still open, as Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

Harry heard gasps from every table including the staff table.

"H-Harry that's—" Hermione started. Harry nodded eyes still wide from shock.

"Everyone, yesterday I found out. That James and Lily Potter have come back to life! Lily has agreed to teach you all in the place of Professor Flitwick until he gets back. James will be assisting Professor McGonagall in transfiguration. Mr. Lupin here will be substituting for Hagrid until he gets back. Oh! And of course they have brought their dog… Snuffles!" He smiled at the crowd before going to sit down.

Yes, even more people to control. Little did he know that Harry and the new students saw right through his schemes. Harry knew they weren't back forever, but at least he had them for now.

_**(A/N: That was my first physical fighting scene I have EVER written. I accept criticism. Tell me what you think of the chapter.)**_

REVIEW! I really don't want to do the cheer again. Bt please in the name of The-Boy-With-To-Many-Nicknames REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Potions

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this! I will Never own Harry Potter! :(

_**Sacripme: THANK YOU! Don't doubt yourself though.**_

_**chloexo: He used a tracking potion to show him where Harry had been for the past few months. It said so in chapter 9 (or 8)**_

_**shoshona79: I'm actually really tempted to do just that… but there are things I must do first.**_

**[Dumbledore Bashing Alert!]**

_REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!_

**Chapter 10: Potions**

Severus Snape was a bitter man. Not many people knew why, though. Some say because he's dark. Others think he's just a bitter grouch. The truth? His true love was stolen from him by his arch nemesis, James Potter.

Snape sat at the staff table **_(that is what it's called right?)_** glaring at the now alive parents of the student he hated the most, Harry Potter. In Snape's eyes Harry was the spawn of James, he refused to admit that he was anything like Lily. After a few minutes of watching his enemies, and Lily, he got sick of it and trudged out of the Great Hall.

Severus walked down to his office in the dudgeon's. He placed his head in his hands and scowled. There was no way that they'd managed to come back to life! This term couldn't possibly get any worse.

First off, the girl whom he'd thought would be a perfect Slytherin, turned out to be a stupid Gryffindor! She seemed perfect for Slytherin, he'd even pictured her going out with his godson.

Then, he had been further disappointed to hear that the Potter brat was still alive. How? The Dark Lord hadn't even told the inner circle he'd captures the Potter brat.

Lastly, James Potter, off all people, had come back to life! He also noticed that they'd also brought Black with them. Lily he could handle, but Black and Potter, never!

He looked up as he heard a school owl hoot. He took off the letter and read it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I need you to come to my office immediately! Don't even dare to wait a few minutes for your silly little potions to finish._

_Dumbledore._

Snape rolled his eyes, Dumbledore was almost as manipulative as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He's exactly like him! They only care about power, not 'The greater good' as Dumbledore put it. Now, he didn't like Harry but how could a man possibly leave the boy with Petunia! The old hag would probably starve and neglect him! Then just a few months ago Dumbledore faked Sirius' death which probably put the boy through h*ll _**(NOT RISKING IT!)**_. But what could he do? The wizarding world was divided into two, You-Know-Who and the Manipulative Bastard.

Snape racked his brain for the password,"Sugar quills". The gargoyle jumped out of the way and Snape went up the stairs. With one last deep breath he opened the door only to see a very pensive looking Dumbledore.

"Severus," Dumbledore started. Snape inwardly sighed. Whenever Dumbledore used his first name he knew trouble was coming his way.

"I need you to do something for me" Snape looked at him all emotions off of his face. He had a strange desire to say,'Yes, my Lord?'

"I need you to spy on the new students and Potter for me. Have you noticed that Potter seems different? And those new students, Ozzy, Iliver and Finn, they seem powerful" He said a worried tone.

"Yes I have. Potter seems to be more… built and graceful. So do the new students. They also seem to be getting along with Potter and his friends." He said no emotion in his voice

"Severus, I'm worried. They can't possibly be more strong than me can they?" Severus opened his mouth to respond but the old man just cut him off.

"I though so. I need you to keep an eye on those four. I'm afraid I might be losing Potter as a spawn. He needs to tell them good things about me. Merlin knows I need a few younger people in the Order. If they band together with me leading I know know they can probably beat Voldemort. Than I'll send them on a mission… they'll 'sadly' die and I'll take all the credit."He boasted. "Now go you have my little spawns in your classroom soon."

Snape sighed whilst walking down the steps and out o the headmaster's office. He was stuck with the Manipulative Bastard and You-Know-Who. If either got control of the world there would be chaos. But he had no other choice. Eventually every-one would have to chose their side or either run away. And Severus Snape was no coward. If only there was another side though, he contemplated.

****LINE BREAK****

Harry and co. walked into potions class and sat down. Izzy, Flynn and Oliver were sitting behind them.

"So I was thinking that after we put up the posters we should arrange an interest meeting" Hermione whispered to the other five.

"We can set it up for the next Hogsmead weekend." Izzy suggested.

"But where? The three broomsticks will be full, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop is out of the list."

"What about Hog's Head?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Brilliant! But I'll have to ask a Professor if we could go their. Maybe Professor—" Hermione was cut off.

"Anything that you'd like to share with us Miss Granger?" Snape asked threateningly.

"No Professor" She squeaked.

"Now this term I will be assigning you partners." The class groaned.

"Let's see… Mr. Weasley with… Miss Granger now maybe you won't fail. Longbottom! Your with Noctua." He growled. Neville nodded slowly before sitting next to Oliver.

"Stilio your with Draco" So she wasn't in Slytherin, but she could still be with Draco. The class gasped, a Gryffindor paired up with Slytherin! Izzy got up and flipped her hair back whilst rolling her eyes and strode over to sit next to Draco.

"Potter," Forget what Dumbledore said! "Your with Forrest." Harry shrugged and moved next to Flynn.

After everyone was paired up a potion recipe appeared on the blackboard. Everybody got out the essentials and some went to get it from the student supply cabinet.

Izzy got out her ingredients and organized everything she needed. She noticed Draco was standing at her but decided to ignore it.

"You know, the potion won't finish itself Draco." She teased without even a glance at him.

"Whatever," He said regaining his arrogant attitude. Izzy couldn't help but scowl and roll her eyes at him.

"So you take the first four steps, Draco and I'll take the last four." Izzy compromised. Draco look at her quizzically.

"Your actually going to do work and compromise? And your calling me by my first name?" He asked.

"Yeah, now hurry up I want to be first to finished." She said giving him a half smile. Draco actually smiled back, "Sure"

At another table things weren't going so good.

"Flynn! Pay attention!" Harry whispered. Flynn waved his hand carelessly and refocused his attention on Izzy. He saw Malfoy smile genuinely at her and boiled inside. There was a crash behind them. Harry turned around and saw an empty table with shattered glass everywhere.

"_Flynn!_" Harry hissed.

"Wha…" he half asked still looking at Malfoy and Izzy who were finished with their potion and were now in a deep conversation.

"Harry, you don't think Izzy actually likes Malfoy do you?" Before Harry could answer Flynn continued.

"I knew she didn't, thanks Harry. I mean he's… _blond!_ And… has those eyes! He's hideous." once again Harry tried to comment but was cut off once more.

"You know Harry you're a really good friend, thanks for agreeing with me. Plus I don't even think he's listening to her. He's probably just babbling on and won't shut up!" Harry was halfway done with the potion when Flynn finished his rant.

"And look at him! He's probably making her do all the work!" Flynn started once again. Spoke to soon, Harry thought.

"Can you believe him? He won't stop talking and doesn't even bother helping her. He's probably ranting all about himself, the nerve!" By now Harry had finished the potion and was staring off into space trying to think of what he was going to teach.

Back at the other table Izzy and Draco had finally finished the potion and were discussing (or complaining) about the Hogwarts staff.

"I happen to think Umbridge is a hag. I mean no-one can be _that _ugly" Draco explained. Izzy nodded at her new found friend.

"She can't actually think we'll pass with only theory. Honestly, why would Dumbledore hire her. I mean I know he's mad but—" She was cut off by the bell that was meant to dismiss them. She gave a little frown and turned to Draco.

"I'll see you next time, bye Draco." She turned and strode over to her friends.

Draco watched her carefully. What was she? An ally, acquaintance, or an actual friend? No, he thought, there are no friends just followers. That is what he grew up hearing. The Malfoy's never had friends only allies and servants, nothing more nothing less. No matter what the circumstances. Even if it involved the first person who he could actually be himself around. Draco watched Izzy and her friends (Flynn, Oliver, Harry, Ron, Hermione) walk out. He stared at the last place she'd been in. They were in different houses anyway their friendship would never last. All his life Draco had gotten whatever he'd wanted. Right now though, he wanted Izzy, the only person who actually acted like a friend to him. He had no romantic feelings about her, but she made the real Draco come out of the chamber he'd been locked up in. Draco sighed and gathered his things. As he walked out the door he turned back once more and stared at the table they had been working in. Was she really worth all the trouble, could Draco really sacrifice everything he had just for one friend. He turned back around and walked away. He could have sworn he heard something say 'Yes' in the back of his mind.

Well who was he to judge 'the little voice in his head'. Izzy Stilio the only person who'd ever tried to actually get to know him without being threatened or paid. Yes, he would fight for their friendship, even if it involved befriending Potter and the other four.

_**(A/N: sorry it's so short I was in a rush to finish!)**_

_**REVIEW! IN THE NAME OF (insert favorite thing here) REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Hog's Head

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:  
Me: And that is how babies are born  
Flynn: I just wanted to say that you didn't own anything!  
Oliver: it's times like these I'm glad she didn't give me a pairing  
Me: now who said that? I found someone PERFECT for you!  
(I also don't own The Incredible Hulk [made in 1962] or Cookie monster :( shame)

**[Contains actual parts of OotP which I either switched up or took off. Either way, NOT mine]**

Chapter 11: Meeting of Protectors  
  
The rest of the week went by surprisingly fast. Charms was one of the sextets' favorite classes for more than one reason. Other than personally knowing the Professor, they always had fun in the class. Lily Potter was amazing at charms and was one of their favorite teachers smart, nice, and actually knew what she was doing. Some people still hadn't gotten used to having two previously dead people teaching.

Transfiguration had never been so interesting, in their opinion. Professor Potter and Professor McGonagall had split the years. Professor McGonagall had second, third, fourth, and seventh years which left James with first, fifth, and sixth.

Potions was either or; not horrible but not better than usual. History of Magic was still the same; nobody (except Hermione and Oliver) seemed to stay awake longer than fifteen minutes into the class. Divination was still the easiest, all you had to do was predict death and you would pass with flying colors.

Care of Magical Creatures was more informative now. Professor Lupin was greatly respected by most but some Slytherins still belittled him by bringing up his condition. Those who were stupid enough to try to insult him were always being barked evilly at by Professor Lupin's grim-like dog.

The worst class was still, if it could still be called this, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had already skived two of the classes he had with the toad like teacher. He spent the free time training with Izzy who had also been skiving most of the DADA classes.

Harry had been running out of excuses as to why he was always up before everybody else, how he was getting more muscles, and why he was always so sweaty. He had been trying to decide if he should tell Hermione and Ron about his training with the 'new students'.

Ron would probably just accept it as if it were nothing. Hermione however, she would probably pester him with questions as to why they were training him instead of Dumbledore. He would have to admit that he no longer trusted Dumbledore and wasn't on his 'side' anymore. Harry was thinking of creating his own army to fight against both dictators. Everyone just assumed that Dumbledore was the good guy, none of them stopped to think about all the consequences.

After answering the questions as to why he no longer trusted Dumbledore, which hopefully they'd agree with him. She'd start asking why them and why not some other powerful wizard. He really didn't want to go into the explanation of them being taught by Merlin himself and the Hogwarts Founders. That would also lead to questions as to how they were still alive. If Hermione learned that they were half animals that had THAT much knowledge, he'd probably never see them again.

He really wanted to tell them though. The other reason he didn't was because he was afraid they'd get hurt during training. If Harry did start a rebellion against both the dark and the 'light' leaders… everyone on his side would be hinted down. He had so far considered only a few people to be trained with him and join his 'side'. Ron and Hermione, of course, also Ginny, Neville, Luna (a girl who he'd been introduced to few days ago), and surprisingly Draco.

Ever since Draco had been paired up with Izzy he had started to become more of the group. He wasn't hanging out with so many Slytherins anymore and was actually half decent. At first Ron and Flynn, no surprise their, had ignored him as if he wasn't even their. After a few days Ron started to warm up to Draco but not completely trusting him. Flynn on the other hand, well, he didn't send him death glares that could kill straight in the face anymore. Flynn couldn't go a whole day without making at least one bad crack about the young Slytherin.

Today was the first Hogsmead trip of the year. The day when Harry would see how many people would join the club. Hermione had dragged him and Ron out of bed at six so he had no time to train which really messed up his schedule.

"Harry, let's go already! We've got to get a carriage!" Hermione scolded the drowsy looking boy. They were sitting down in the common room.

"Blimey Hermione," Ron started. "If you're going to get the new addition of Hogwarts, A History, don't worry. I'm pretty sure they'll save you a copy. Honestly, I'm pretty sure you've read almost every book in there."

"Oh hush Ron. I'm just nervous, what if nobody shows up, or someone ratted it out to Umbit- I mean Umbridge?" She asked him exasperated.

"That can't happen remember, Oliver put that trust charm on it. No one can talk about it of untrustworthy people are around. Plus that scroll you're going to make everybody who's going to join does have those spells you put on it. And even Malfoy― Er, I mean Draco. Has put extra protection charms on both the parchment and posters." Ron reassured the frantic fifth year girl.

"I guess you're right Ron. I'm going to wake up Izzy, if she's not already awake. Can you guys wake up Flynn and Oliver?" Without even a response she walked up to the girl's dorm.

Harry and Ron rose from their seats and trudged sleepily to their dorms.

"You get Flynn, Ron I get Oliver." Harry instructed whilst yawning. With a curt nod Ron pulled out his wand and pointed at Flynn, _Levicorpus! Tarantallegra!_" He called. Flynn rose up until his feet reached the ceiling and started jerking in his sleep until he came into consciousness.

"_Finite Incantantum_." He fell down on the floor and glared at Ron.

"Thanks Ron, I just _LOVE_ dancing upside down!" Flynn spat sarcastically.

Harry didn't really need to wake up Oliver though. As soon as he heard Flynn's screaming he got up.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Harry said looking at them "The girls will kill us if we're 'late'" The two boys grabbed some random cloths and walked into the bathroom. About five minutes later both boys walked out fully dressed.

"Lead the way Har'" Flynn said merrily. Harry rolled his eyes and led the group to the common room.

"Well it's about time; Izzy was already ready so we came downstairs to wait for you all. OK, you guys got everything?" she was replied by various nods.

"Brilliant. Flynn can you and Izzy sneak about 30 bottles of Butterbeer to Hogsmead? I really don't want to be late." Hermione asked the half humans. They shrugged simultaneously as if saying 'why not'

"Let's meet outside at half past eight then." she said whilst checking her watch.

****LINE BREAK**  
**  
Lily woke up at six thirty not being able to sleep through the excitement anymore. Today was the first Hogsmead weekend and she planned to spend it as a family, nothing more nothing less.

Lately, she noticed, that Harry was getting more muscles. He wasn't built like the incredible Hulk but he had the kind of muscles someone training in the army would.

Another thing that was worrying her was how tired he was starting to get. She remembered her fifth year, up late at night studying or finishing homework, worrying about the O.. But that was the thing; it was still only the first semester. She would expect someone like Hermione to do so but even she didn't seem as tired as he did.

She had been studying her son for the past week or so. He had already skived more than two DADA classes and barged out of another. He was secluded from everyone except for those in his 'group'.

Harry's group consisted of five, maybe six, people. Ron and Hermione, which she had already known about from Harry's stories, and the new kids, Izzy, Oliver and Flynn. There was also Draco Malfoy the 'Ice Prince' from Slytherin. He was a Malfoy for god's sake! Could he be another Sirius, Lily wondered. Sirius is a BLACK for crying out loud, yet he wasn't like his family. Could Draco be the same?

The new students really surprised her though. They were so bright! Got most of their charms right on the first try, yet she felt they were holding back, holding back a lot.

She had been informed by Sev- SNAPE! That whatever happens near the new students should be reported to Albus.

Albus, before Lily thought he was the greatest, but now… He was a control freak! A power hungry animal! Her opinion on the old man had changed drastically when her son told them all about his years at Hogwarts and how Dumbledore was never there to stop it. But all humans make mistakes, she tried to remind herself. Though one of his biggest mistakes, in her opinion, was hiring that toad!

The day after she had been proclaimed the new charms teacher the toad had been questioning her non-stop. Lily was glad that one of her students, a first year muggle-born, had asked her a question that needed to be explicitly detailed (why would saying _Wingardium Leviosa_ wrong lead to having an animal on you chest?). It had distracted her and made the toad go away.

Today she, James, and Harry would finally have a day to themselves. Or at least she hoped.

Lily looked over at her husband and sighed. Harry looked exactly like him, but he had her eyes. She ran her fingers through her husband's raven hair until she fell asleep.

****LINE BREAK****

The group entered the grubby bar, also known as Hog's Head, and slowly made their way to a table in the back.

Their meeting would be in about three hours but Oliver and Hermione wanted to 'set up'. Said students pulled out their wands and started putting up different charms.

Hermione was in charge of putting up charms that only let trustworthy people come within 13 feet of the table. She also put a spell on the parchment so that whomever signed it and ratted out to a professor (*cough*Umbridge) would... Well let's say they'd have more 'dots' on their face than the clear night sky.

Oliver was going to cast a spell, _muffliato_, which he heard from the same man who created _Sectumsempra_. It would keep other people from listening to their conversation.

Harry, Ron and Flynn bad the job of setting up the refreshments. Apparently they (Flynn and Ron) thought it would be funny to line them up in the shape of a lightning bolt. After a good whack on the head they rearranged it into a circle muttering something that sounded a lot like "abusive git"

Izzy had left to get a few potion ingredients she needed.

By the time they were finished setting everything up and putting up all the spells and charms they had about 20 minutes until it was time for the meeting.

They noticed the door opened and in came Neville Longbottom with Dean and Lavender who were closely followed by twins Parvati and Padma Patil. They were also accompanied by Cho Chang (a girl Harry used to have a crush on). A few seconds later Luna Lovegood walked in; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys who Harry was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot; Ginny and in the rear Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise. (A/N: No Zacharias Smith! He is a [insert your choice of bad word]. I don't care what happened to him, he got bitten by a shark, there! I never liked him he's to mean to be a Hufflepuff I tell you!)

Harry stood up along with Hermione, who were ready to do their 'speech' when someone else walked in. He, you could tell by the way he was dressed, had a hood on which hid his face and was wearing mostly black. He made his way to their table and took the seat next to Izzy. (A/N: Guess who!) Said mystery man pulled down his hood and everybody (excluding Oliver, Izzy, Harry , and Hermione) gasped. It was Draco Malfoy! The ice prince of Slytherin for crying out loud!

"Oh really people!" Hermione criticized. "Draco is our friend in this club there are no houses just people."

Once everybody had gotten over the shock Hermione had started speaking once more.

"Well―er―hi." The group had focused their attention on her, though eyes occasionally darted towards Harry.

"Well... erm… well, you know why your here. Erm… well, we had this idea― I mean" Harry had thrown her a sharp look. "I had this idea― that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts― and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbit― Umbridge is doing with us"―(Hermione's voice became more stronger and confident suddenly)― "because nobody could call THAT Defense Against the Dark Arts"― "Hear, Hear" a few voices chanted, one of which belonged to a certain Ron Weasley that made Hermione blush. "well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked at her friends, and went on, " And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells―"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" said Michael Corner

"Of course I do. But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because …" She took a great breath and finished, "Beacause Lord Voldemort's back"

Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville Longbottom gave an odd yelp that turned into a cough.

After a few moments of silence the girl with the long plait down her back broke the silence.

"Is it true," she started. "that you can produce a Patronus?" There was a murmur of intrest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Erm― yeah. How do yo know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know Madam Bones?" she asked. Harry nodded his head, he had HEARD of her.

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. I― er… sort of heard her talking about it."

"Blimey, Harry! I never knew that!" Lee Jordan said looking deeply impressed.

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around. She said he already got enough attention as it was." said Fred.

"She's not wrong" Mumbled Harry, a couple of people laughed.

"And did you really kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot "That's what one of the portraits told me when I was there last year..."

"Er ― yeah, I did, yeah"

"And in our first year" Neville told the group at large, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone―"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Draco and Hermione.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who" Neville finished.

Hannah Abbot's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Ginny (Harry's eyes snapped onto her, she was looking at him smiling; his stomach did a somersault), "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year― getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..." There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

"Look" he said and everyone fell silent at once. "I… I don't want to sound like I'm modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff―"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't, that was some seriously cool flying." Michael Corner interrupted.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, why wouldn't they just understand he was a regular person put through hero problems. Yes, but your being trained to be a hero now, another part of his conscience interrupted.

"Right" Hermione said sensing Harry's discomfort. "Well, then, the next question is how often we'll meet. We can't meet more than once a week or we'll raise suspicion. Then there's the fact that Harry, Ginny and Draco would throw a hissy fit if the dates intertwined with the Quidditch schedules. I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone." Murmurs of agreement filled the room along with Harry, Ginny and Draco's protests of throwing hissy fits.

"Now the for the other reason we're starting this club. We think that Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She works for the ministry, and they're having a silent war with... Dumbledore (she forced out his name). They probably think Dumbledore could use us as some kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the ministry." nearly everybody looked stunned at this news, everybody except Luna Lovegood.

"Well that makes sense. After all, I heard that Cornelius Fudge has got his own army of heliopaths."

"What are heliopaths?" Neville asked.

"They're spirits of fire―"

"And they're not real." Draco cut in.

"Yes they do, I've seen them!" Luna said angrily"

"Do you have proof of that?" drake retorted, he was really getting tired of the interruptions.

Luna looked down and sighed before putting on her dreamy face.

"Ok back to the matter at hand. Where are we going to meet. I don't think an empty classroom will keep us a secret. And I don't see Madam Pince being to chuffed with us doing jinxed in the library." Harry said.

"What about the RoR?" Ron asked. Everyone went quiet. Most because they had no idea what he was talking about, the ones who did were shocked that for once he actually had a, not good but, brilliant idea.

"Ron, that's brilliant!" Hermione praised.

"What's the RoR?" Cho asked trying to get Harry's attention.

"Oh, erm, well you'll find out soon enough. It's located on the seventh floor opposite to an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet." Harry answered.

"We'll send a message to everyone once we've gotten the date set for the first meeting." she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a parchment and quill.

"I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, your agreeing not to tell Umbridge― or anyone else― what we're up to."

Fred and George were the first to sign their names. Hermione noticed Ernie Macmillan hesitate to take the quill.

"Don't worry we've enchanted the parchment to only be seen by us and," she grabbed the parchment and tapped it whilst muttering something. The writing disappeared and left a blank parchment. She tapped it once more and muttered something else. The writing appeared once more.

"See, it's foolproof." She reassured.

Ernie hesitated once more before signing it. Once everyone had finished signing it (including them) the writing glowed gold for a few seconds before returning back to normal writing.

"OK, we'll see you guys at our first meeting. Oh yeah, the club's name is Protectors of Hogwarts, any objections?" No one said anything. "Great"

Everybody grabbed their Butterbeer and left.

****LINE BREAK****

Luna was walking down the road towards the shrieking shack. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Oliver Noctua the new, good looking, student that was a year above her.

"You can see heliopaths?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

Luna sighed; she really wished he wouldn't make fun of her like everybody else.

"Yes, but I wouldn't suppose that you believe me." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Luna, wait!" he chased after her. "Are there any other creatures you can see?" he asked her seriously.

"Well... I can see nargles." she pulled out her cork necklace and showed it to him.

"I heard that it keeps the nargles away." she said unsure of what his reaction would be. Oliver reached inside his shirt and pulled out a similar necklace.

"I… I once heard that Ravenclaw had the power to see what others couldn't. She was smart, yet open minded, she could see what others couldn't... and so could her heirs. Luna... has the Grey Lady ever been nice to you?" he asked.

"Actually, she has defended me quite a few times when people have picked on me. But what does she have to do with anything?" Luna asked.

"She's Rowena's daughter. There was this tale that before she had been killed she had a daughter, but her child was kidnapped and never found. You could be one of Ravenclaw's heir's! Which mean you could also be a Hogwarts child!" He said quickly.

"A Hogwarts child?" She asked.

"Erm, I mean it's getting kind of chilly? Want to go inside the three broomsticks and get some lunch? It's on me." He asked smiling at her genuinely.

Luna's dreamy smile reappeared as she followed Oliver to the Three Broomsticks.  
**  
**LINE BREAK****

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN HOGS HEAD?" An angry Lily Potter bellowed as she saw her son walking out of the pub.

"Mum?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Do NOT 'mum?' me. We are going to have a family day today, got it." she said warningly.

"But-" Harry started.

"Harry, your mother's had a really bad morning. Don't mess with an angry redhead. Just... come on before I get hurt." James pleaded.

Harry sighed, Voldemort he take, an angry Lily Potter, NEVER!

_**(A/N: Who should find out about Harry's training first?**_

_**A)Draco  
B)Ginny  
C)Luna  
D)Ron  
E)Hermione.**_

WHO DO I PAIR DRACO WITH? No slashes! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! My computer has been out of whack and I haven't been able to post please don't hate me! What do you guys think of the pairing Oliver/Luna? Sorry if Luna seemed OOC. But yeah, I've never thought she was crazy, just special [THE GOOD KIND]. READ AND REVIEW! Izzy, Flynn, and Oliver's lies depend on it!)


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Out The Truth

**Another Chance  
**  
Disclaimer: (Taking petals off a daisy)  
I own it not,  
I still don't own it,  
I'll never own it,  
Do I look like J.K Rowling?  
I have black hair and brown eyes,  
I only own Izzy, Oliver and half of Flynn,  
I've said it enough times, I DON'T OWN IT!

**Luna won!  
****Draco****: 2  
Ginny: 1  
Luna: 3  
Ron: 0 (poor Ron)  
Hermione: 1**

Chapter 12: Finding out the truth.  
  
Oliver walked out of the library. He had about two hours left until his training session with Harry. He had to make himself invisible so Madam Pince wouldn't notice him at this late hour. Oliver looked down at his bronze watch, 10:59.

The half owl sighed, it was times like these he wished he was a Hogwarts child. They had the ability to open up a secret passageway that led to anywhere in Hogwarts or Hogsmead. Is Luna a Hogwarts child also, he wondered. She could see things like Rowena, and nobody taught her how to. Rowena had to teach him how to see those creatures; it had taken four years to learn! That wasn't the only thing he noticed about Luna. She always seemed to be in a dreamy state, yet so smart. Luna wasn't academically smart, well yes she was but that was beside the point, she was smarter to an extent. She was… profound, she always seemed to know everything! Like if she could read minds and feelings. Oliver froze, Ravenclaw _was_ an empath. Meaning Luna had gotten that trait from her. Luna _was_ Ravenclaw's heir. I'd like to see people make fun of her for that, he thought bitterly.

As he reached the portrait of the fat lady he noticed she wasn't there. He groaned inwardly, now he _really_ wished he was a Hogwarts child.

"Great what do I do now?" Oliver muttered to himself. He heard the enchanted stairs move and rearrange themselves. Having nothing better to do Oliver walked down the stairs _**(A/N: where he found ten feet tall pickles that started to do the can-can. Lol. Jk)**_. The stairs lead him down to the entrance hall. Oliver looked around for anyone before quickly sneaking out.

Blue and yellow mist circled around him, covering him up until it just left a blond owl in his place. The owl closed his eyes and its fur turned tawny and eyes turned brown. Noctis hooted before he started to fly, he hadn't done this in a whilst.

Noctis flew over Hogwarts; wings spread as wide as they could go. He felt free once again, not that he minded being with his friends, but he loved flying. He noticed something near the lake it was a person.

Noctis landed gracefully next to said person. He looked and saw the girl who had been on his mind ever since he'd left Hogsmead five hours ago. It was Luna Lovegood. She either hadn't taken notice of him yet or was ignoring him, hopefully not the latter.

She was gazing at the stars, the wind was blowing her hair back, and she shivered slightly but other than that took no notice of it. Noctis frowned, what was she doing out here? And why was she in her house pajamas and without a wand? Luna finally turned toward him and smiled. "Nice night out isn't it Oliver?"

Noctis' eyes grew wide, she knew? Of course she knew, a voice inside his head argued, she's _Ravenclaw's_ heir. Blue and yellow mist surrounded the tawny owl as it transformed back into Oliver. He blinked and his hair changed back into blond and his eyes to blue.

"What are you doing out here, aren't you cold?" he asked as he watched her give another shiver.

"I was accidentally locked out of my dorm. I had gone to go use the loo and when I returned it was locked." She paused and gave him a smile. Oliver's stomach churned, something inside him told him it wasn't an accident.

"So I went to the common room but was sent out by the prefects. They told me to "go to bed" I tried to explain to them that I was accidentally locked out. When they finally left it was around 11:10 I walked out of the dormitory to go find our new head of house. After a few minutes of no success I was going to go back to my common room and wait, but our portrait wasn't their. Probably wandered off somewhere. I decide to come out here by the lake to watch the stars instead." She finished, looking back up at the stars dreamily. Oliver felt his temper rise, something that never really happened, how dare they do this to his Luna! Wait… his Luna, he wondered, could he actually like Luna that way? He frowned as Luna shivered once again.

Oliver snapped his fingers and a plaid blue and black blanket appeared. He handed it to her and smiled as she wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you; I had forgotten my wand back in my dorm. Looks like you did too. So tell me how it is like being half human and half animal?" she asked with a dreamy expression on her face. Oliver was taken aback, OK she was Ravenclaw's heir, but could someone actually be _this _smart?

"Uh— Erm, O-Ok I guess…" He said uncertain.

"Tell me, what a Hogwarts child is. And would you mind telling me what else the founders taught you?" She asked dreamily. Oliver blinked twice before plunging into the story. Maybe they could train Luna too; she had enough potential and was a Hogwarts child.

****LINE BREAK**  
**  
_**(A/N: During the same time that Oliver was explaining to Luna) **_

Izzy was inside of the girls bathroom on the second floor. She had decided to come early and wait for the guys to arrive. _Thump_, she heard, were they here already?

"Stupid suit of armor!" a voice hissed.

Oh no, she thought, she knew who's voice that was and apparently he had just bumped into one of Dumbledore's henchmen— er, suits of armor. She stuck her head out of the door and faced him.

"_Draco!_" she hissed trying to get his attention. The blond Slytherin turned and looked at the person he last expected to see, Izzy.

"Izzy?" he whispered confused. She motioned him to come into the bathroom. Draco reluctantly stepped inside, but only to make sure he didn't get caught.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her whilst she was replacing locking and sound proof charms on the door.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she retorted with her hands on her hips. She needed to redirect the conversation; she couldn't have him find out about Harry's training.

"I was — er... locked out of my dorm." he explained pathetically. Izzy raised an eyebrow not believing him one bit.

"Tell me the truth, I know your lying." She watched Draco glare at her for seeing past his façade. Izzy knew she could just read his mind but that would just ruin whatever trust they had.

"Well— er, I- I have this friend… who erm, likes this Uh, person—" Izzy cut him off and gave him a knowing smile.

"Ooh, Draco likes a girl!" she taunted, then she put on a thoughtful look, "or guy." she finished.

Draco's eyes widened, "I am not homosexual!" he protested.

"Draco it's nothing to be a shamed of." she taunted once more. "But really, who's the lucky girl" she asked sincerely.

"Atori…Greensass" he mumbled.

"Bless you?" she asked confused. Draco looked at her as if asking if she was mental.

"Astoria Greengrass!" he spat.

"The Slytherin in fourth year? Aww… Draco and Astoria Malfoy! I can see it now."

"Do you enjoy insulting me, Stilio?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it's my favorite hobby." She replied laughing. Draco stared at her stupidly before bursting out laughing.

"Hem, hem." Draco and Izzy's heads whipped towards the door. There stood toad— er Umbridge. She had the same ugly look on her face and hands on her hips.

"What's _this?_" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Draco and Izzy were at a loss for words.

"It looks like three months worth of detention to me." she added with a smirk.

"Unless of course you'd do me a little favor…" Umbridge's eyes flicked over to where the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was. Izzy and Draco held their breath as they watched their death walk into the bathroom.

What they thought would be a troll or mountain lion was actually… Luna Lovegood? Draco was stuck in a confused state, had Lovegood told of the PoH to Umbridge? Izzy on the other hand caught on as soon as she saw Luna enter.

"Wow Oliver, you actually fooled me that time." Izzy commented with a glare at her friend.

"Did you ever doubt me? Hey Draco," He said turning towards the blond Slytherin. Draco blinked twice before he remembered that Oliver was a metamorphmagus. Oliver changed back into himself and walked next to them with Luna.

"So about that favor…" He trailed on. Izzy looked at him and sighed.

"Oliver— yes I do know she's a Hogwarts child but—"

"But what? Harry can't do this alone, someone's got to know! Luna has potential, and could help us! If— if you let Luna join… Draco can too!" he tried to negotiate.

"Join? Join what? I'm already in PoH! What else is there, what's Harry doing?" Draco demanded.

"None of _your_ concern." A voice spat. The four teenagers looked at the entrance of the bathroom and saw an angry _**(jealous)**_ Flynn and confused Harry.

"What do you mean "none of your concern" I'm as much apart of the group as you are!" Draco spat.

"Oh please! You wouldn't even be in this group if you weren't paired up in potions with Izzy!" Flynn yelled angrily.

"Oh like you could talk you prick, you didn't even now about them until you came here a few months ago!"

"HA! They _HATED_ you before you met Izzy and 'reformed'. I bet you're still your nasty self underneath. Your just trying to impress Izzy aren't you!" Flynn accused.

"LIKE YOUR ANY BETTER! YOUR TEMPER IS JUST AS FIERY AS YOUR HAIR! AND I DON'T LIKE IZZY LIKE THAT!" Draco screamed outraged.

"SHUT-UP DEREK! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL IRIS AWAY!" Flynn had now just lost his temper.

"Derek, Iris?" Harry asked who was he talking about. Were they some people from Flynn's past?

"Forget it… just- hurry up. Today's duel day, if their going to join their going to train. That means duel day included." Flynn commanded bitterly.

"I'll open the Chamber." Harry said.

Harry walked up to the entrance and whispered open in parseltongue. Once the entrance was revealed and Harry slid down the pipe and waited for the rest of his friends to come down. Luna was the first out followed by Oliver (no surprise), after both of them Flynn came down then Izzy and finally Draco.

"Ok Harry, start your warm-ups. Oliver can you instruct Luna and Mal— Draco?" Flynn asked. Oliver nodded and walked about twenty feet away to get the newcomers started.

After a brief review of new spells they'd been teaching Harry that week, thirty minutes of occlumency and metamorphmagus practice, and twenty for sword fighting they were ready to start their dueling.

"Draco, you can pick first." Harry insisted. Draco looked at his opponents as if sizing them up. Harry was probably too powerful so not him, if he picked Luna Oliver might kill him. There was no way on god's green earth that he'd pick Flynn, not unless he was desperate for suicide. That left Oliver and Izzy. Well Izzy was his potions partner so she'd probably go easy on him. Plus, her specialty was fighting so she might not be _that_ great of a dueler.

"Izzy" He said simply. Harry's eyes bulged out, was Draco _asking_ to be murdered?

"Well there goes Draco, take a good look at him guys. We might not ever see him alive again." Harry joked.

The four who weren't going to fight yet went over to the metal bleachers that use to be rubble before they got transfigured.

Draco and Izzy stood on opposite sides both had their wands out.

"Good luck Draco," said Izzy with a smirk.

_(A/N: once again sorry if it's a bad fighting scene.)  
_  
Both opponents bowed at each other before starting.

"_Stupefy__!_" Draco called. Izzy slid to the right a few second before the spell hit.

"Is that all you can do? _Ignis!_" Her wand shot out four flames, all directed at the Slytherin.

"_Abi! Abi! Abi! Abi!_" Draco yelled pointing to each of the flames. They each vanished into who knows where.

"Well done, looks like little Draco is a fast learner. Or is he just trying to hard so he can impress… Astoria?" She taunted, though only Draco was able to hear her.

"Shut up Stilio! _**Expulso!**_" He hollered.

Izzy quickly moved out of the way. Her plan was working perfectly. When in battle at least one of the 'fighters' will be blinded with rage, meaning they can't think straight. This can be their down fall and the others victory.

Izzy snuck up behind Draco as the smoke was clearing. She swung her legs under him making him lose his balance.

"_Incisus!_" A fresh cut appeared on his upper arm, blood flowing freely down it. Ignoring it, Draco got up once more and griped his wand tighter.

Izzy transformed into her snake form, Insuperable, mist surrounding her. She leaned back before striking two inches away from Draco's head. She wasn't going to poison him, just frighten him. Izzy transformed back into herself, using the mist to confuse Draco once more. She stood in front of his face and waited for the mist to clear up.

"**Petrificus**—"

"_**Volar!**_" A thud was heard. Draco was just flown, slammed, into a stone wall, _hard_.

Draco got up groggily. His hair was a mess, clothes were torn and he was breathing hard. Izzy took this as an advantage and pointed her wand at him smirking evilly.

"Night, night, Draco. _Somnus!_" Draco dropped to the floor, chest rising and falling in a steady beat. He was asleep, the lucky prat, Flynn thought.

"I win!" Izzy cheered whilst high fiving Luna.

"So all of you are half animals? I only knew that Oliver was an owl. I sensed you all were an animal but I didn't know which."

"Yup, I'm a Phoenix. Ollie's an owl, and evil beauty's a snake." Flynn explained.

"All three of us were taught by Merlin himself."

"You were? Oliver didn't tell me that, how long you have all been training Harry. I'd been noticing he was looking more in shape now, no offense Harry." Luna said looking at Harry.

"None taken. So Izzy, when's Draco suppose to wake up?"

"I was suppose to make him wake up?" she joked. "Tomorrow at about 6:45." She reassured.

"Cool, so who's next?" Harry asked looking at the destroyed arena.

"Er, all of us. We need sleep; it's almost three in the morning."

"Wont it be risky trying to sneak back into our dorms though?" Harry asked.

"That's why I had these two chambers set." She said pointing at two dark and hollow entrances.

"Looks… comfy?" Flynn said unsure of what Izzy was thinking.

"Inside of them there's an opening designed like the boys dorm in Gryffindor. To see you use this little thing called magic!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what about Draco?" Flynn forced out his name.

"Once again, magic. Remember the spell, _mobilicorpus?_ Yeah, well use it." She walked away with Luna; both lit their wands and walked down the pathways.

"Night"

_**(A/N: wow, this chapter was hyper. I bad one can of sodas TOO MANY! I was thinking of doing three extra stories that explain what happened to Izzy, Oliver, and Flynn's lives before they met Merlin. Want me to or not? They be called Before the story: Izzy's (Oliver's or Flynn's) life. I want to know something though… WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?)**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW as if your lives depended on it! I'll post sooner if you do!**_


	13. Before the story: Flynn's Life

**Another Chance******

For shoshona79

[WARNING: A lot of time skipping in this chapter]

Disclaimer: I'm not sure I need a disclaimer for this one.

Before the story: Flynn's life.

Once upon a time (A/N:Shut-up don't ruin my cliché) there was a small village. It had a population on 627 people, so it was very small. The village was surrounded by a forest so nobody could find it. Not any regular forest though, in it was a beautiful, mystical bird. The bird was named Fawkes, Fawkes the Phoenix. The difference between a Phoenix and regular birds was that phoenixes could actually have feelings that were like human feelings.

Today Fawkes was perched on a tree branch that stood over a crowd of people. They had all gathered up to see the new addition to the village, a baby girl had just been born. Not any regular girl though, she was the betrothed to the son of the King.

"ANNOUNCING, THE NEWEST ADDITION TO OUR SMALL VILLAGE, ALSO THE NEWLY BETROTHED TO DEREK, THE KING'S SON… IRIS!"

Fawkes looked over and saw a new born baby girl wrapped in a purple quilt. She's beautiful…, Fawkes thought. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, raven black hair and had a small smile on her lips.

A tall built man walked over to the mother of Iris, a women following him with a blue bundle in her arms.

The tall man grunted, "She shall do." he said with a scowl on his face. She's betrothed, Fawkes thought sadly.

****TIME SKIP**  
**  
Years went on, 14 to be exact, Fawkes watched as Iris grew up. She had grown beautiful raven hair. Her brown eyes were dark but when you looked into them they just mesmerized you. She was now about 5'5 and just about the kindest person you could ever meet.

Derek on the other hand… Derek had grown up as a spoiled prince. He never had to lift a finger, whilst Iris always worked hours away in the fields. He got whatever he wanted whilst Iris had to work and study to get what she wanted. Now here's the downside to their arranged marriage, Iris HATED Derek with a passion.

Once when Iris was nine and officially "old enough" to know about the marriage she ran into the forest crying. She had just learned she was going to marry the person she loathed with a passion and had no say in the situation whatsoever. Fawkes had to take every last bit of courage to fly over to her. She looked at him with her dark chocolate brown eyes, which were now puffy and red. Fawkes started to sing a song he had been holding in ever since he saw her, it proclaimed his love for her.

"Hello, I am Iris. (she gave a sigh and Fawkes cocked his head pretending not to know what was wrong) oh! Well, you see, I just found out that i am betrothed to Derek!" she shrieked. "Can you believe it? Derek the dunce! Oh… where are my manners? What is your name?" She asked.

Fawkes grabbed a twig and wrote sloppily on the dirt: Fawkes.

"Fawkes? What a beautiful name. So any way…" from that day forth Fawkes was her "faithful companion" (no not a dog). She would always confide her secrets and thoughts within him. He would always listen intently and nod or shrill in scorn whenever he thought it was needed. Iris once fell asleep in the forest because she was having a lot of conflict that particular day, her horse was shot and was dying. He teleported her back to her room and sang to her for about twenty minutes. After that he had flown to the stables and cried on Iris' horse's leg, which was where he got shot. The horse quickly got up and stretched its legs, (?) galloping around the stable.

Now that she 14 she had matured more, but still disliked him as ever. Today she was at a meeting discussing what they were to have at the wedding ceremony. They, or rather the wicked king, had decide that the wedding was to be the week after her fifteenth birthday. Why, because apparently the "glorious" king wanted grandchildren as soon as possible. The thought of his beautiful Iris being shagged by that dunce, what Iris loves to call him, was sickening.

Derek was blond, grey eyed and cold hearted, enough said.

"Scowling will get you nowhere" a voice said. Fawkes turned around and saw a weird looking man talking to him.

"Fawkes, I've been watching you for some time now. My name is Merlin, and I've been looking for an apprentice or three. You are my first choice, what do you say?" The weird man— er Merlin asked.

"If you do you will become half human. Meaning you are still your Phoenix self but can access a human part. Here," he said waving a branch? Over him, "try to change."

Fawkes didn't know what this crazy man meant but he focused on… something. He felt a tingle and was suddenly surrounded by red and blue mist. He started to grow and stretch, but it didn't hurt. A few seconds later he was a human boy.

"L-look," he said, trying to see if be could actually talk. "It'd be enchanting to learn and be your apprentice and all but…" he trailed off looking towards the village.

"Of course, but let me warn you, she may or may not be the one for you. You are allowed to switch from the ages 13-19 When you change your mind, just call." there was a pop before Merlin disappeared. What does he mean she might not, of course she is! And doesn't he mean IF I change my mind?

Fawkes noticed a small bag on the ground, he walked over and picked it up, slowly opening it. Inside was… well everything. It had clothes, money, books, weapons (for surviving), a tent, medicine, a stick and much more. He could probably live with this bag for about five years without needing anything else.

Fawkes made his way into the village, he had never got to see it in daylight. The streets were filled with merchants and customers. The population had inclined by forty percent in the last fourteen years. People greeted him and shook his hand, welcoming him into the village.

His smile was huge, he was human! Lost in his thoughts he didn't see where he was goi g and bumped into Iris.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"No no, it was my fault. Hi, i am Iris Halls. You are?"

"I- I'm" he said looking around. "I'm Forrest. Forrest Fawk- er Fox."

"Nice to meet you Forrest Fox" she said with a dazzling smile. Fawkes felt his heart melt.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked.

"I could tell you… but I'd rather show you." she took his hand and led him to the village's town stable.

"Hello Raul, mind if I take two horses from the stable?" she asked the dark skinned man innocently.

"Fawkes and whom else?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Hazel, please."

"Who's he?" he asked in disgust looking at Fawkes up and down.

"Oh... Er— this is… my cousin! Yes, my cousin Forrest." She said quickly, apparently she wasn't good at lying.

"Hmm… fine. If you make sure that I'm invited to your wedding, I'll make sure the kin never hears about this little date your having with Forrest." he said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Raul! I'll have them back in one piece." she promised. Iris led Fawkes and the horses to the forest.

"So you named your horse Fawkes? Why?" he asked, restraining a huge smile.

"Oh well a few years back when found out some horrible news, I was betrothed to Derek, the king's son, I ran crying into the forest. Then this BEAUTIFUL bird, a phoenix I think, came and landed next to me. He started singing and it was like… magic. I asked him his name, and that clever bird actually spelled his name! His name was Fawkes. I couldn't keep him though, my mother wouldn't have it. Ever since she and my father found out I was betrothed to the dunce er, Derek, they changed. They walk around with their heads held high boasting on how they'll be rich and famous one day whilst they payed no attention to me." she gave a sad sigh before she started riding again.

"Follow me, there's this meadow just behind some of these bushes and it's a great riding place." She whipped the reins and the horse, Fawkes, started galloping faster and faster, jumping over the four and a half feet tall bushes to get to the meadow. Fawkes followed this suit and found himself in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and grass.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

"Yes it is "wow" now hurry up because right now I'm wiinninng!" she said already riding off. Fawkes' eyes narrowed as he wiped the rein and tried to catch up to her.  
**  
**TIME SKIP****

Months passed by and Fawkes and Iris got closer. They were now officially best friends, although neither could deny the feelings for each other. Right now they were avoiding each other, both embarrassed on what had happened the other day.

_Flashback: (A/N: oh you know you love them)_

Fawkes and Iris were deep inside the forest. Fawkes had just started a fire, which Iris didn't know how he did it, to keep them warm and give them light. It was around 11:30 at night, they had been riding since sunrise because today was Iris' fifteenth birthday and this was how she wanted to spend it.

"I have one week to live." she kept on using that hyperbole throughout the whole day.

"So why don't you fight them. You know, fight for what you think is right." he asked, hoping she would.

"Because I am a pacifist. Besides it is law, I must always follow the laws and rules." she recited.

"Haven't you ever broken one rule? Or stood up for yourself?" He asked.

"No, mother says it is not lady-like. I mean honestly, what _kind of woman__ would fight?"_

"Well what are you planning to do after you vet married?" He asked.

"I am going to be a house wife. The law forbids that women over thirteen may not study, married women aren't allowed to work. Besides the king wants grandchildren as soon as possible. His majesty says he wants about twelve." She explained. Fawkes felt his stomach churn, twelve children?

"What about all those times that you called Derek a dunce? Aren't you going to fight for someone who you actually love?" he asked.

"Forrest, I was a child back then. And… maybe I could learn to love Derek." she said. Fawkes felt his heart braking.

"What about me?" he asked, locking their eyes together. Iris looked speechless.

"I— I do not know." she said, voice quivering.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. All that could be heard was wood crackling and the horses breathing. "I am sorry" she said. Fawkes opened his mouth to say something but felt a weight on it. Apparently that "weight" was Iris' lips.

After a few minutes both pulled away breathless.

"I- I have to go." She said climbing aboard the horse and riding away towards the village.

End Of Flashback (A/N: Aww)  
  
He hadn't talked to her for hours and it was milling him on the inside. He knew why though, the whole town knew. Apparently a little birdie spilled the beans on them.

_Flashback_

"Iris wait!" Fawkes yelled. He quickly teleported onto his horse, he bought it two months ago, and rode after Iris.

When he arrived into the village the people, OK men, had pitchforks, swords and guns pointed at him and his horse.

"MOVE!" he bellowed. A shrub exploded and a few bushes caught on fire. The women of the town shrieked and cried, "Witchcraft!"

"Oh, how nice of you to join us Forrest." The crowd parted and revealed a sneering Derek. Fawkes jumped off his horse and walked up to Derek glaring at him.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"Shouldn't I be asking you, demon?" he asked, poking his sword at his chest.

"Where. Is. Iris." He asked dangerously.

"My FUTURE wife is being protected right now. Tell me something Forrest, did you honestly think someone like HER could love YOU? She's normal and beautiful, your a demon and pitiful. Just go back to hell you hideous demon!" He sneered walking around Fawkes.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HER YOU BASTARD!" Fawkes yelled.

"And do you honestly think she loves you? She's betrothed to ME! And that worthless b*tch is to weak to fight against the law." He smirked triumphantly. A house set on fire, Fawkes was becoming, if not already, infuriated.

"You know what? Instead of marrying her next week, how about tomorrow? You can even be the guest of honor. YOU HEAR THAT? WE SHALL WED TOMORROW!" He boasted. The village people cheered and clapped.

"Would you also like to be the godfather to our first born?" Derek asked sarcastically. Fawkes lost it, two houses exploded, he launched at the prince but was held back by two very built guards. The village people screamed and yelled at him, accusing him of being an evil demon.

"Guards lock him up." he commanded.

"YOU WON'T STEAL IRIS FROM ME DEREK!" Fawkes screamed, being dragged away.

"I can't steal what was never yours, Forrest." he said with an evil smile.

End Of Flashback  
  
So, they were avoiding each other. Well actually he was in the king's personal prison whilst Iris Was getting ready for her wedding.

Fawkes knew he wasn't going to be present at the wedding. He tried to convince Iris to run away with him more than once but she wouldn't hear of it. He looked through the little window in the cell, it was probably around 5:50 now. The wedding was at five, they were probably already hitched. Fawkes felt some tears falling down his face, he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day his cell was opened and he was dragged into the town square. What he saw shocked him, Iris was being whipped. She had barely any clothes on, was bleeding uncontrollably, and had tears running down her pretty face. She looked up and her eyes connected with Fawkes'.

"AHH!" He heard her ear splitting scream as she was whipped once more.

"Attention!" He looked towards Derek.

"I was just told that my… wife had an infertility blend. I am not a cheater, so I will not have any prostitutes. The law says the only way we can remarry is if death departs us. So do not worried my people, I WILL remarry and have children." There was a few cheers and claps. Fawkes turned to see Iris' parents silently crying and comforting each other. Probably since they won't be rich and famous, Flynn thought.

"AHH!" more tears and blood. He couldn't watch anymore. "Merlin." he said silently. There was a blinding white light and a gun shot. She's dead…, he thought sadly. He felt himself being tugged through a tube. When he opened his eyes he was in a strangely decorated room with Merlin.

"So you've made up your mind? I could always have a second apprentice." He said thoughtfully. Second, Fawkes thought, he already had a first?

"We start your training tomorrow. Your room is the second one down the right hall." he said giving Fawkes a smile.

From that day on Fawkes worked his hardest. He pushed himself to learn everything Merlin taught him. (A/N: did you actually think I'd tell you what)

Fawkes spent his extra time training himself in combat and reading. He had to protect people, he couldn't let anybody else die. About four hundred years later he finally got over Iris' death. He started joking around and laughing again, but got serious when he was sent on missions. He never met the other two apprentices though.

One day Merlin took them to a castle and told them, separately of course, that they'd each be sorted into two of the "houses". Apparently the castle was actually a school.

He had been running late to transfiguration once and bumped into a girl. She had black hair and brown eyes that bad a tinge of red in them. She wore Slytherin/Gryffindor robes. Fawkes looked at her closely. She could've been Iris' twin. They were different though. Power radiated around the girl. She had a confident posture and looked like a fighter. Fawkes transformed into his Phoenix side and back, waiting to see if she was a halfa also or not.

The girl transformed into a beautiful snake and back and stuck her hand out. "Insuperable" she said.

"Fawkes" he said nodding. They both looked at each other a bit more before continuing to their classes.  
**~*~*~*~*~**  
That had been hundreds of years ago. Now that he actually knew her he had no idea what to think. She was beautiful and looked exactly like Iris. But was completely opposite. She fought for what she wanted and broke rules to get it.

He didn't know if he had a choice or not. He was falling for Isabelle Stilio aka Insuperable.

**(A/N: this was Flynn's life before Harry and at the end was after he entered his sleeping quarters in the CoS. I really hated writing the Flynn/Iris love parts. Comment on what you think.)**

R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW


	14. The Dark Lord's First Move

05/03/2011 13:46:00

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 15: The Dark Lord Makes His First Move**

**Disclaimer: In the tune of B-I-N-G-O**

**There was a lady who owned Harry Potter and she is not me, I Don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, so please don't sue me! :) **

**

* * *

**

**Last time on Another Chance: **_**(I've always wanted to do this) **_

"_Oh, what about Draco? Flynn forced out his name._

"_Once again, magic. Remember the spell, _mobiblicorpus_? Yeah, well use it." She walked away with Luna; both lit their wands and walked down the pathways._

"_Night"_

The next day, or rather later that day, the group woke up. It was exactly 6:57 according to a very pissed off Draco.

"So, history lesson for Luna and Draco. Izzy, Oliver and I are actually half-humans whom Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders mentored. We are able to morph into our respective animals I am a phoenix I used to "belong" Dumbledore. Izzy's a snake, which means she's also a parselmouth and Oliver's an owl. We were prophesized to help a "hero" defeat one of the, if not _the_, most powerful wizards. Apparently that means Scar-Head over here" He was cut off by a _HEY _from Harry.

"That's not possible!" Draco accused "Merlin died thousands, if not millions, of years ago! You would've been dead by then"

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Poor confused, reluctant, Draco" Oliver scolded. Draco sent a glare at the half-human.

"Prove it." He said simply. "Change into you 'real' forms" He said smirking triumphantly.

The three Half-Humans looked at each other and shrugged. They were each covered with multi-colored mist. Flynn was covered by Red and Bronze mist and in his place (once it cleared up) was a beautiful phoenix. Izzy was covered by Green and Gold mist and was replaced by a Green snake whose eyes were red with a tinge of brown. Oliver was the last to morph, once his Blue and Yellow mist cleared up it showed a blond and blue-eyed owl. With a blink of his eyes the owl changed to a light brown and brown-eyed owl. Draco's mouth was open in pure shock. Luna smiled a deep dreamy smile and said, "I knew already, the nargles told me" the three quickly changed back and set up the training forest. Harry set up the dummies/Death Eaters. Today they'd be using twenty-seven.

"Ready… Set… _**GO!**_" The six raced into the forest and hid behind trees and bushes trying not to get discovered. They were close to the finish when suddenly they were cornered by about half of the Death Eaters.

"OK, this is going to be hard!' Harry yelled he was in command for this training mission. "Fight with everything you've got they might be dummies but they don't hesitate to use Unforgivables. I do _NOT_ want to see _anyone_ use anything under third-year spells! _Attack!_"

They each took on their own group of DE; the rest had finally caught up, and fought for their lives.

"_Ignis!_" Harry shot out the first spell and fired at four Death Eaters. One disintegrated but the other three were just badly burned. "Crap!" he muttered.

"_Incisus!_" Another Death Eater down, Harry thought, two more left.

Somewhere to his right Draco was fighting his own group and was having trouble. His godfather, Severus Snape, and his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, had taught him two of the most important Death Eaters Voldemort had! He should be better at this!

"_Sectumsempra!_" Draco hollered as one of the Death Eaters fell down and exploded into dust. He smirked triumphantly and narrowed his eyebrows _this_ was more like it.

"_Frusta!_" He said pointing at two Death Eaters, they both shattered into pieces. If they were humans they'd look like dissembled body parts

"C'mon little Death Moochers." Izzy taunted. "Show me what you're made of! _EXPULSO!_" She said pointing to the ground. The explosion made a fire also and the Death Eater burned to ashes. Izzy smiled evilly and moved on to the next Death Eater.

"Confrigo!" Two more Death Eaters burst into flames. The last Death Eater had lost its hood and its fake face was glaring daggers at Izzy. The flames reflected in the dummy's blacks eyes making them look red. Izzy froze. She remembered _those _red eyes, the ones that would forever haunt her. She quickly shook it off, still scared, and raised her wand not looking at the dummy.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_" She yelled in furry, she knew it wasn't _his _red eyes but as long as they were lifeless…

Everyone turned and looked at Izzy in shock, even Oliver and Flynn, why had she used the killing curse?

"I think that's enough training…" Harry said uncertainly. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"_OBLITTERO!_" Oliver yelled. The illusions returned back to normal and the Death Eaters vanished.

"Let's go before somebody finds out we're gone…" Draco said grabbing a broom, they placed brooms down there incase Flynn wasn't training with them and couldn't teleport them out. The rest of them, except Flynn and Izzy, followed this suit and flew up the tunnel.

"You OK?" Flynn asked sincerely placing a hand on her shoulder looking straight into her eyes.

"Just… I-I just remembered something… about my past." She sighed and threw his hand off her shoulder. "I thought I had forgot it!" She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know how you feel… I had a dream last night about my past. It hurts knowing I could never… Anyway, I know what it's like having a hard past, but you don't have to get over it by yourself, I'm here" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks" She said sincerely giving him a real smile.

"Now, lets get to the great hall" He said holding a hand out for her to take. Reluctantly, Izzy grabbed his hand and they teleported in front of the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

Since today was Sunday, Sunday being part of the weekend, Hogwarts students got to sit wherever they want. Meaning Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood were able to sit with his real friends.

Harry waited for the rest of his friends to arrive, Izzy and Flynn. When they finally walked into the Great Hall, still hand-in-hand, they took their respective seats next to Hermione and in front of Harry. The group of eight piled food onto their plates and dug in talking about things from classes to Quidditch.

"Have you noticed that Umbridge looks excessively evil and grumpy today?" Ron asked pointing to their professor with his fork. Harry turned and saw a huge frown plastered on Umbridge's ugly face.

The school post owls flew in hurriedly; some weren't even from school some were from the Daily Prophet. One of them landed in Ron's scrambled eggs and stuck out its leg. Hermione quickly untied it, it was the Daily Prophet, and gasped in horror. She quickly turned the Prophet towards us and we read,

_**DARK LORD RETURNS AND MAKES HIS FIRST MOVE!**_

Harry quickly turned towards Umbridge, _that's_ why she was mad! She was wrong! And now everybody would know that the ministry was just feeding them lies and he was right! He turned back to the newspaper.

_**DARK LORD RETURNS AND MAKES HIS FIRST MOVE!**_

_**BY: RITA SKEETER  
**_

_Yesterday Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley at approximately 1:02. The Aurors were sent quickly by the ministry to stop this commotion. After a heated battle Dumbledore himself came to help out the Aurors. We were winning, and then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up! At first we were not sure it was he. He looked different like a snake; he barely had nostrils (a women described) but they knew it was he when he spoke in tongues._

_You-Know-who started battling Dumbledore, head-to-head neither holding back. Whilst Dumbledore was distracted by the battle between himself and You-Know-Who the Death Eater's took the chance and escaped._

_Only the inner circle was left to do as much destruction as they could to Diagon Alley. Apparently they were trying to brake into Gringotts, but what would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named want from Gringotts? The Goblins said they were trying to brake into more than one vault. Said accounts were the Lestranges', the Malfoy's, and the Potter's were some of them. The last vault was the one they really wanted to get into, vault 1213, though no one knows whom this vault belongs to. Not even the goblins knew whom they belonged to; apparently nobody had touched the vault in over _7 millenniums_! The ministry is doing what it can to find out why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted to get into that vault so badly._

_Another thing the wizarding world is worrying about is Cornelius Fudge. Does he _really_ deserve to be Minister of Magic? He did keep on calling the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, a liar. He and other Ministry officials also denied You-Know-Who's return. Now that we know he's really back could Harry Potter's tale of battling him last year during the third task be real?_

_On another note we are sad to say that 21 people were murdered and 7 severely injured. Some shops will be closing and remodeling due to destruction from last nights raid._

_Turn to page 12 for more information._

"Look at the one under it…" Hermione said nervously.

_**PETER PTTIGREW ALIVE AND EVIL**_

_BY: RITA SKEETER_

_During the attack of Diagon Alley last night a rat was found. But this was no ordinary rat it was an animagus! The unregistered animagus was actually a Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew._

_Peter Pettigrew, thought to have been murdered by Sirius Black was actually a Death Eater! Could this mean that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter betrayed the Potters'? Thankfully, the Aurors were able to corner and arrest Pettigrew. He was taken straight to the ministry and was drugged with Veritaserum. After being questioned we found out it was he who brought You-Know-Who back to life and was one his most loyal lackeys._

_He was also the one who had betrayed the Potters' and killed the muggles with a single curse. Apparently he placed a laughing charm on Sirius Black before cutting off his finger and running away in his animagus form._

_So all in all it was Pettigrew to blame and Sirius who suffered the consequences. The Ministry has promised to cancel all charges against Black and is planning to give him 29,000 galleons as a 'sorry' present. What is concerning our readers is the fact that Sirius Black never had a trial at all; apparently Dumbledore didn't think he deserved one. Was Dumbledore _wrong_? "No, he was probably just to caught up in the moment. He was probably still grieving over poor Lily and James Potter" a man, age 43, said. _

_Pettigrew was sentenced to executaion/Dementor's Kiss that will take place in two days at dawn. If Sirius Black is reading this we would like to offer our _deepest_ apologies._

"Ha, now the toad will have to admit your right Harry!" Ron said triumphantly referring to the first article. He quickly shut-upped at the pointed look he was receiving from Izzy and Hermione.

"Well I'm sure Harry will go to her class tomorrow" Draco agreed with an evil smile, although he was really trying to distract Harry from thinking of his godfather.

I can't believe he attacked whilst we were training, Izzy thought. She could've helped!

"Stop it! Didn't you read? Twenty-one people were murdered and others severely injured! Harry you're the Boy-Who-Lived, people are expecting you to save them! I might be a normal witch but I want to help too!" Hermione scolded, "I don't know about you all but I don't want to be sitting on the sidelines whilst others are getting hurt. I want to actually _do_ something."

"I agree with Hermione, this war isn't going to fight itself! Harry you're powerful, everyone knows that. But we can and want to help!" Izzy agreed.

"Well doesn't Dumbledore have a "secret" organization?" Oliver said, already knowing what the two witches were thinking of.

"Oh, _Puh-lease_" Draco and Flynn said at the same time.

"Tell me, _what _has Dumbledork actually _done_ for the sake of this war?" Draco spat, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly, PoH will only get us so far! We need to do something because we're probably the only ones with enough brains to do so!" Flynn continued.

"OK!" Harry said exasperated. "I know already. I want to help too! But exactly how will we do it without letting anyone know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We could wear disguises." Ravenclaw's heir said. Everyone went silent, why hadn't they thought of that, Harry thought, could they pull it off? After all they were only eight teenagers. Well nine once they informed Ginny.

Harry froze for a moment, could he really put Ginny through all that pain? She had already had to go through the Chamber of Secrets in her first year and was traumatized afterwards. But something deep inside of him told him that she could handle it.

"You do realize we'll have to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny our little secret right?" Oliver asked his friends who were also half-humans.

"What secret?" Ron asked curiously.

"Er… we'll tell you later" Flynn said nervously.

The group stood up and was about to leave when the Great Hall doors burst open.

"**ALBUS PERCIVAL WILFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY** _**DEEPLY!**_" The Great Hall went quiet as they turned to see a furious Sirius Black. Not the one from the past, the thirty-six year old one. Harry stopped breathing for a minute. Dumbledore had lied to him yet again…

* * *

_**(A/N: sorry I REALLY wanted to finish it but I was busy with homework so instead you all got a cliffy. Poll time: **_

_**[1] Whose background story do you all want next? Izzy or Oliver? **_

_**[2] I need you help to pick the name of their group1**_

_**A) FULMEN FIGHTERS**_

_**B) THE LIBERATORS **_

_**C) POWERFUL PRODEGIES**_

_**D) {REQUEST PLEASE?}**_

_**Ill try to update as soon as I can but who knows? Probably by Saturday…)**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**READ**_

_**REVIEW MORE!**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE WRITERS WRITE BETTER AND POST FASTER!**_


	15. Chapter 16: The Untouchables

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: Beep Boop Boo Bop Bleep Buzz! (Robot for: I own noting! Don't sue!)

_**For the one... The only... The magnificent reviewer... chloexo! [Applause]  
**_

_**Kiterkat:**__** You got it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16: Untouchable  
**  
Harry sat on the bed with a pensive look. Dumbledore, the man whom Harry always saw as a grandfather, had actually been deceiving him all this time. Sure, Harry knew that Dumbledore could be power-hungry and a tad controlling, but actually to the point where it's evil.

Harry pulled up his sleeves, he still wore long sleeves to hide the scars and when he didn't wear them he placed disillusionment charms on them. Dumbledore was the reason Harry had starting cutting himself. No one knew, he couldn't tell them they'd probably shun him and call him a disgrace.

Dumbledore, the name he now cursed. It was he who had fooled Moony and he. He had told Remus that Sirius was murdered and instructed Remus to tell Harry. Poor Moony, he didn't even know how Sirius was killed.

Why would Dumbledore do such a thing? He looked back down at his wrist. On his left arm he had carved the word untouchable. Because that's what he thought Sirius was. His parents were also untouchables, key word being were. When he carved it he thought that he'd never be able to see Sirius again.

Back when he was at the Dursley's he had begun to drift away from everyone. He no longer came out of his room unless necessary. In fact he probably only came out ten times a week. Trice to eat, once to shower, and six times to use the bathroom out of the whole week. He no longer tried to escape and take walks in the park. Or at least he didn't until that one-day when his aunt had kicked him out, the same day a dementor attacked Dudley.  
Harry had almost completely detached himself from the wizarding world, all of it reminded him of Sirius.

And now, Harry found out that Sirius was alive.

_Flashback:_

__

Harry turned to see his godfather stalk up to the old red-faced headmaster. Harry's mouth was opened wide in shock. Sirius was alive!

_Harry felt a smile spread on his lips but quickly wiped it off. Why had Dumbledore lied to him about Sirius? Yes, he was bastard, to put it bluntly, but didn't he even _care_ about him?_

__

"YOU! You were the one who denied me my trial! You are the reason Harry never grew up with me! You're the reason he had to grow up with those-those tossers! And you didn't even contact me when you found him! Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion!" he spat every word with pure hatred.

Just down the table he heard Ginny gasp and mutter "He's alive?" a little to loudly.

That comment just blew his top off.

_"ALIVE? YOU'VE TOLD THEM ALL I WAS DEAD! WHY YOU VINDICTIVE, EVIL, MANIPULATIVE __**(Insert the two most colorful words you know)**__!"_

_Harry couldn't take it anymore; his past came rushing back to him. He started hearing his mother's screams of plea towards __Voldemort__ to kill her instead. Next he saw a bright green flash and his scar started stinging. _SMACK!_ The first time he got physically punished at the Dursley's, he had spilt milk. He remembered being tossed into the cupboard under the stairs as if he was an old, worthless broom. Harry remembered finding out he was a famous wizard, one who was famous for conquering the most powerful Dark Lord at one. The first time he road the __Hogwarts Express__, and being sorted into Gryffindor. Becoming the youngest seeker in a century, fighting a mountain troll, and escaping a three-headed dog. Harry remembered the obstacles he had to pass to get to the Sorcerers Stone, all the pain he endured whilst fighting off Quirrell._

_His scar started hurting even more. His second ear didn't pass by as slow as his first year did. He only remembered the pain. The pain he suffered when everybody shunned and accused him. The pain of falling off his broom and the skele-grow. The pain of fighting the __basilisk__. The pain of almost dying because of the basilisk bite. So much pain, Harry thought as his head started to throb._

__

Once again Harry heard his mother's screams and pleas. Harry shuddered as he felt his body temperature drop. Third year had been a year of betrayal. He had rescued Buckbeak and his godfather but was stupid enough to lose the rat twice! Harry felt tears roll down his eyes but couldn't wipe them, he felt immobilized as if he was just put under Petrificus totalus.

_Fourth year, the pain, torture, suffering, and weakness. Harry hated his fourth year. He hated being helpless whilst he was tied up and Wormtail was resurrecting Voldemort. He hated the torture he went through battling Voldemort, knowing he might've been taking his last breaths. Harry hated the suffering he went through as the whole school and RON shunned him and wore the anti-Potter badges. All the pain he felt through all those years whilst battling Voldemort seemed to combine. This head tightened, he clenched his jaw trying not to think of the pain. The pain intensified and he could feel a slightly thick liquid run down from his scar, blood. Harry could faintly hear a voice saying, 'we are one, __Harry Potter__. You and I are the ssame. Dumbledore hasss tricked uss both, I can help you Harry... I. Can. Help.'_

NO!_ Harry thought he knew whose voice that was.  
'Well than... maybe I should show you sssomething I sstole from vault 1213 then. _VIEW METUS VEHEMENTES!_'_

_Harry saw himself go through a black tube. Suddenly he was in his eleven-year-old body fighting Quirrell, he felt pain surge through his scar again. In a flash he was twelve, fighting off a basilisk. He had just been bitten and was slowly dying until Fawkes came and saved him. Once again there was a black flash and he was thirteen, he watched as the hundred __Dementors__ charged at him, he tried to scream Expecto Patronum but couldn't find his voice. For the fourth time there was a black flash and Harry was fighting Voldemort. This time though, Voldemort fired the killing curse and it _hit _Harry. He felt like his head was being torn in half. Harry felt everything go black and heard a small thud. Well at least the pain stopped.  
'You are Harry Potter' the voice said __one last time__._

_End Flashback.  
_  
Harry quickly placed a disillusionment charm on his arms and got back into the hospital bed.

"OK Mr. Potter, I am going to need you to drink these potions." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Harry eyed the red potion, how much blood did he lose? He grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp. He shuddered, it had a bad after taste.

"Madam Pomfrey, when exactly can I get out?" he asked shyly. The nurse gave a sigh," In three years" she said in a serious voice. Harry's eyes bulged out.

"What?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.

"I was only joking Mr. Potter. Though, if your here once again for any other injuries this month I'll keep you here for three weeks." she threatened. "You'll be released in tomorrow. Don't worry, you'll be out before your classes start."

She walked away; Harry slumped back on his pillow bored. What was he going to do now, stare at the wall? He sighed deeply and started counting the bricks.

Two thousand nine hundred seventy-four, two thousand nine hundred seventy five...

"Hello Harry." Luna said whilst entering. The rest of the group trailed behind.

Flynn and drake immediately put up privacy charms so no one could listen in on them. "What happened?" Ginny asked sincerely.

"I don't know. When I saw Sirius I started remembering my past years. You know, how everything was. Then I heard this voice… I think it was Voldemort. He said some things and then used a spell. I felt like I was reliving my Hogwarts years but only the bad parts. And I could feel the same emotions also." He explained.

"Harry, I need to tell me what the spell was." Oliver said with a worried look.

"Erm― I think it was… view metus vemehentes?" He said unsure. Oliver paled, "Do you mean View Metus Vehementes?" Harry nodded.

"Crap!" Oliver cursed "He was able to steal that from vault 1213! That spell is horrible. It takes all your bad memories and makes you watch them. You can't move whilst you watch them though. If the caster is strong enough you relive them. It's really ancient magic." He explained. Hermione listened intently and even took notes on what he was saying.

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked accusingly.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it and looked over at Harry. Harry's eyes were wide in shock; did he have to tell him now? He had no problem telling Draco and Luna because they weren't as close to him. But this could seriously hurt them and their friendship.

"What are you hiding?" Hermione asked carefully.

The five who already knew exchanged a worried glance. Unfortunately they saw the exchange.

"You told them but you didn't tell _us_?" Ginny asked in disbelief and jealousy.

Harry opened his mouth to say it wasn't he who decided to tell them but no noise came out of his mouth. He noticed that Ron and Ginny were beginning to turn red and Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry I get it _mate _obviously we've been replaced…" Ron said glaring daggers at the five but mostly Harry.

"Ron… it's not like that… I-I"

"You _what_?" He spat, "replaced us? Tell me Harry where were _they_ when you were going to get the Sorcerers Stone? Where were _they_ when you went into the Chamber of Secrets? Where were _they_ when you had to save Sirius and Buckbeak? WHERE WERE _THEY_ WHEN YOU NEEDED THAT _BLOODY_ HELP TO GET PAST THE OBSTICALS AND FIND HE NEXT CLUE DURING THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT? Where. Were. They?" He yelled at Harry.

"Ron… stop…" Ginny said with tears brimming in her eyes. Harry met her eyes and immediately felt ten times guiltier.

"I haven't replaced you!" Harry protested

"Then why have you been leaving after curfew? Where are you in the morning! Who are you?" Hermione accused with tears running down her face.

"We've noticed Harry… we're not as thick as you think" Ron finished.

Harry looked down at his wrist once more; he wished he had a knife right now. Why did he have to go through this? Why couldn't he have been normal? WHY WAS _HE _THE F*CKING BOY-WHO-LIVED!

His whole life all he'd ever wanted was to be normal and have parents. They wanted a hero; they put to much pressure on him. Harry knew he wasn't a hero; he was just a boy put through hero problems. _But you _can_ be a hero_; he heard a voice say, it wasn't Voldemort's this time. He looked up once more and saw the guilty looks on his five new friends. Suddenly their own personal multi-colored mist was covering the three half-humans.

Once the mist cleared up Ron, Hermione and Ginny noticed that three animals were on Harry's bed. Fawkes was on his head, Insuperable was curled around his right arms and Noctis was on Harry's lap.

"Isn't that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix?" Hermione asked.

"No…" Harry replied slowly.

'_The spell only works on one person at a time' _He heard Fawkes say through telepathy.

"Wait… where did they go? They just disappeared when the mist disappeared."

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, id like you to meet Fawkes, Noctis and Insuperable." He said pointing to each of the animals.

"Are they…?" Ginny started.

Harry nodded as they each got off the bed and transformed back into humans, this time without the mist. They explained who and what they were to the three and made them swear not to tell anybody. Ginny and Hermione swore to the secrecy immediately but Ron was a bit reluctant.

"So we've been training Harry for months Luna and Draco started yesterday, and now you three."

"Then now we have enough people for that rescuing group!" Hermione said cheerfully

"You actually want to do that? It'll be too dangerous for you all! We're- err, well you're only teenagers!" Oliver protested.

"Look Oliver. Hundreds of people will get hurt or killed because of Voldemort. Dumbledore and his order of flaming chickens –no offense Flynn– aren't doing anything about it! They didn't even bother to look for you whilst you were missing! Harry you're the only one who can stop this war and you won't be doing it alone. We'll face Order member, Death Eaters, and any magical creature, but you wont do it alone." Ginny preached.

"Exactly! You all in or out?" Izzy asked with nothing but intimidation. She put her left hand out and waited for them to pile their hands on hers. Ginny piled her left hand on top of Izzy's and nodded in determination. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna and reluctantly Oliver piled their left hands followed by Flynn. As soon as Harry placed his left hand on top of Flynn's their wrist started glowing white. Once it stopped they noticed that on each of there hands had the word _Untouchable_ tattooed in black.

"OK? So we're called The Untouchables? TU? Harry what kind of name is that?" Flynn asked whilst observing his left wrist.

Harry didn't answer. He took off the disillusionment charms and saw that all his cuts and scar were gone. All that was left was the word _untouchable. _

* * *

**_(A/N: This was supposed to be the ending of the last chapter but oh well! Thanks to kiterkat for giving me the name! If you don't like tell me! There, now Hermione and Ron know, are you happy now?)_**

**_REVIEW! I WANT ATLEAST TWO REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! I HAT ASKING FOR THEM LIKE THIS BUT…_**

**_REVIEW ANDI POST FASTER! PLEASE I REALLY WANT THIRTY REVIEWS!_**


	16. Chapter 17: Punishment

**Another Chance  
**  
Disclaimer: It's a bird; it's a plane, NO! It's a disclaimer! I don't own it!

For: drwhorg, Mstriker, Tigereyedgirl, The amazing tech-neck, Henry P., rellenh, flowerchildaecr. They put me on Favorites or Alerts! Give 'em a round of applause.

_**TO: chloexo, the best person out there! chloexo has been reviewing since the beginning! Amazing person I tell you!**_

**Chapter 17: Punishment**

The following day at six in the morning Harry was let out of his cell- err let out of the hospital wing. Instead of heading to Gryffindor tower and resting even more like any other normal teenager would do, he headed straight for the girls bathroom. _**(A/N: Chamber of Secrets you perves!) **_

He ran headfirst towards the entrance. He quickly told it to open in parseltongue and slid down. What he saw shocked him. The Chamber of Secrets looked more like a head quarters now.

The once dirty, grimy chamber was now tidy and organized. What did Hermione do, he thought in horror. The right side had a large bulletin board covered with recent and old attacks by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The walls were completely covered by bookshelves. The bookshelves were each filled with numerous books on different categories.

The left part of the Chamber had weapons. They were organized by which could do the most damage. There were swords, daggers, bows and arrows, knives, and whips. It also had safety equipment. The ones he could identify were dragon hide gloves and different dark colored cloaks. The rest were a mystery.

In the middle of the chamber was a real dueling ring. It was in the form of a circle and had the word untouchable written on the bottom.

**BLAAANNGGG!**

Harry turned around with his wand out, was that a gong? He started walking towards a hallway that led to another smaller chamber. Inside he saw the rest of the untouchables. Ron and Flynn were both holding mallets and laughing hard at Draco's pissed of face. Izzy and Ginny were rolling their eyes at them but were smiling nonetheless. Hermione was yelling at Ron along with Oliver. Luna was on the floor looking at them with a smile stretched across her face.

The room was magically painted blue and the ceiling showed stars and constellations. It had a white carpet and nine dark blue yoga mats on the floor. In front of the mats was a large bronze gong.

"Why is there a gong in here?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to him and exchanged greetings.

"Apparently Luna saw one of them in muggle picture and thought it would make this feel more like a meditating room." Ginny said giggling.

"I don't get it. That thing makes a bunch of noise, so why would you put it in a room that's meant to be _quiet?_" Draco protested. Harry raised his eyebrow and shook his head. They were nine different people who got along swimmingly. Merlin only knows how.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked. It looked as though they'd been redecorating the whole Chamber of Secrets.

"Well why should this place only be for training? We'll probably need a place to research, train, learn, and a place to keep all our weapons and important stuff." Hermione rhetorically asked.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Plus Oliver and Luna showed us where Ravenclaw's Library was. We got books on fighting, mystery solving, and a whole bunch of nonsense. We had to drag 'Mione out."

"After that Flynn led us to Gryffindor's weapon storage. It was really interesting… and deadly" Ginny explained.

"We've been up since four moving things around and transfiguring others." Draco complained, "We just finished. We've got dorms, bathrooms, fighting chamber, meditating chamber, storage chamber, and you saw the main chamber right?"

Harry nodded; they'd done all that in two hours?

"Let's get started on training." Flynn said happily. Everyone except the half-humans groaned.

"Ok today we'll start with physical fighting. But first, for you lazy's, 210 push ups―"

"_WHAT?_ That's blasphemy!" Ron proclaimed.

"For Harry!"

"Oh..."

"Like I was saying... Harry's ahead of you all so _he _gets 210 push-ups and 205 sit-ups. The lot of you gets 52 sit-ups and sixty push ups." Flynn finished.

The six of them dropped to the floor and begun their warm-ups. It took them fifteen minutes to finish and catch their breaths.

The rest of their training was normal, in Harry's point of view; they battled 'Death Eaters', meditated, practice becoming metamorphmagi, and practice physical and sword fighting. By the end of the session the new six members could proudly say that they learned how to trick Veritaserum, learned new spells, and how to defend themselves with fighting and sword fighting. They also relearned all the spells from years 1-2, wandlessly and wordlessly.

"That's enough for today. Let's meet up in here tonight at 11:25 if your late you get twenty extra warm-ups. Hit the showers, you guys stink" Flynn joked.

The untouchables ran into the bathrooms and quickly took showers and changed into their school uniforms. They met back in the main chamber _**(A/N: MC?)**_ and each touched Flynn on the shoulders.

They appeared in the Entrance Hall where they each went their separate ways to their dorms to retrieve their things and go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver, Flynn, Ginny and Izzy walked into the Great Hall where they took their usual seats at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked at the food in front of him, greasy bacon and sausage, sugary syrup, butter-filled pancakes, it made him sick. He looked at a near by Gryffindor, Seamus, who had just taken a bite of the sausage. Ron saw about five drops of grease and fat fall from the sausage. He felt sick, how had he been able to eat this before. Losing his appetite be grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. He looked and saw the rest of his friends doing the same thing although some of them were putting chopped fruit in it. He reached over and grabbed a banana, chopped it up and threw the prices into his cereal. After he finished his cereal he actually felt better, he felt more energized than he did when he ate 'that junk'.

Draco sat down by himself at the Slytherin table. Everyone was beginning to ignore him now that he hung out with 'Saint Potter'. Not even Crabbe and Goyle, the people his father _paid_, were bothering to talk to him. Pansy had even gone as far as saying that he should be permanently removed from Slytherin. Draco grabbed a bowl of fruit and begun casting slicing and cutting jinxes on the fruit, he liked to pretend they were his 'friends' Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"What'd the fruit ever do to you?"

Draco looked up and literally stopped breathing at the breath taking sight in front of him. It was Astoria Greengrass. He opened his mouth and closed it several times not knowing what to say.

"If you're going to play charades you might as well pick something better, fish, I'm Astoria Greengrass." she said holding out her hand.

"D-Draco Malfoy." he said. Did I just stutter, he thought, Malfoy's do _not_ stutter. Astoria nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"If you want to do a charade that no one will figure out, do that old charade you used to do. You know that one where you pretend to be superior, a prick. I knew that was a charade though, I'm pretty sure you did too. I got to go, the bell's about to ring." she got up and walked away.

Draco blinked twice before regaining his posture. He quickly finished his fruit before the bell rang.

Harry walked into his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and decided to sit in the first row with his friends.

Patiently they waited for the toad's arrival. It wasn't until twelve minutes after the bell when she came in. The class went silent. They watched as she walked to the Blake board and tapped making words appear.

She sat down quietly and waited for them to follow the instructions. The class just stared at her and didn't do anything.

"What!" she snapped.

"We were wondering what you had to say about You-Know-Who coming back to life..." Dean Thomas said.

Umbridge glared at him and then glared at Harry's group with pure hatred. She looked him dead in the eye and spoke "I stand with what I said. You-Know-Who. Is. Dead!"

"Voldemort is not dead, you hag!" Harry screamed.

"Mr. Potter… how lovely of you to finally join us. I think a week's detention is worth all the day's you skived classes plus that rude comment. Remember Mr. Potter we do not say You-Know-Who's name in this class"

Harry glared daggers at the woman, how dare she say that Voldemort was gone when he clearly wasn't.

"V-Voldemort." Ron said, standing up bravely.

"Mr. Weasley –"

"Voldemort." Hermione said rising from her seat.

"Miss Granger, _sit_ down–"

"_Voldemort!_" the three half-humans and Harry chorused chorused.

"He's back! And the minister will be out of office soon enough just like you'll be out of here." Draco sneered.

The whole classroom went into a deadly silence; Malfoy had just agreed and stood by _Harry Potter_. All those rumors about their new found friendship were true!

"That's _it!_ You seven, out of my class room, _out!_ I will see you seven in detention tonight!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Where do you want us to go, _Professor_?" Draco asked with fake generosity.

She looked at all of them closely but stopped at harry. An evil smile stretched across her face. She walked over to her desk and scribbled something on a sheet of paper. Umbridge handed harry the note and said, "Go to Professor Potter's, the charms teacher, class."

Harry's eyes widened and walked out of the room with a haunted expression. Out of every teacher in this school, why his mother's class?

He could just imagine the disappointment on her beautiful face; he'd also had to interrupt her teaching. He could already picture her lecturing him in front of the fourth year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. He stopped dead in his tracks; two of his best friends would see him get punished by his mother. And he had a crush on one of them!

"You OK mate?" Ron asked he knew Professor Potter would probably floo his mother.

"Other than the fact that I'm walking towards my doom? Then yeah." He answered glumly.

Harry and co. kept on walking until they reached Lily Potter's classroom. Harry extended his hand and carefully knocked on the door. He heard his mother stop teaching and sigh; Harry stopped breathing as he awaited her to open the door.

He saw her confusion as she saw the seven of them. "Harry?' she asked in confusion.

Harry looked down at his feet and handed her the note that he hadn't even bothered to read. He heard students shuffling to see what was going on as she read the note. He looked up to see the expression on her face, it wasn't pretty. She was turning a bit red and had her hands folded. She had raised an eyebrow at Harry as if telling him to explain.

"Harry James Potter, explain what this note means." She commanded. She only said his full name if she was disappointed, angry, or trying to make a point.

"Mum…" he said, his eyes flickering towards the crowd that was gathering.

She looked back at her class and then back to harry with a smirk.

"Izzy, Oliver, and Flynn, I heard professor Snape needed help with cleaning the dungeon. Go I'll floo him and tell him I sent you."

Said three's mouths were opened in shock, she couldn't be serious.

"As for you three," She said indicating Harry, Ron and Hermione; "You'll be helping me with my class…" she walked into her classroom. They followed her wondering what she would need them for, "_after_ you explain to me what this letter means." She said in a dangerous voice. She handed harry the letter which read:

_Dear Professor Potter,_

_It is in my deepest sorrow to inform you that your son, Harry Potter, has been acting up in my class. For the past moth and a half he has only attended two classes, including this one. He has made a tom-foolery of my teaching and called me a 'hag' just today. I have assigned him along with his 'friends' a weeks worth detention. Starting today t 8:00 __**sharp**__. Mr. Potter has also accused me of being a liar, a toad, and has insulted the Ministry of Magic with his friends on various occasions. I have just acquired a new post from the Minister, Hogwarts High Inquisitor; it gives me enough power to expel the rod en– I meant to say the __**boy**__. Please don't let this happen again._

_Dolores Umbridge_.

Harry's mouth was open wide; she almost called him a rodent! "Mum" he started to protest but was cut off by his mother.

"Harry, I want you to report to my sleeping quarters after your detention for _my_ punishment"

Harry looked at his mother in shock; she was going to punish him?

"But-"

"No buts' Harry. Your father and I will decide your punishment later." She said stiffly, obviously not liking punishing her only son. "Go take those seats in the back until I need your assistance" she said pointing to three seats in the back.

Harry walked into the place where detention was being held. He took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. The seven untouchables had decided to sit together so they could pass notes to each other. Finally, Umbridge walked in, she had a smug look n her face as she held seven quills and pieces of parchment.

"You all will be writing lines until I say stop. You will write 'I must not tell lies'" she said smugly. They all turned and reached into their book bags to pull out their equipment.

"No, no. you will use _these_" she said whilst passing them out.

They each picked up their quills and began writing. After they finished their first line they felt their skin being cut. They each grabbed a hold of their left hand, nursing it gently. _**(A/N: I forgot did it appear on their left or right hand? Oh well, I'll go with left)**_

"These are Blood Quills, they were _banned!_" Draco cried

Draco accidentally grabbed his wrist where _untouchable _was tattooed and watched as the cut disappeared along with the paint.

"I got permission…" she said mysteriously.

Draco quickly wrote something down on a spare parchment, with a real quill, and passed it to the nearest person, Ron.

Ron looked down at the note, touch his tattoo? He raised an eyebrow but touched it nonetheless. He watched in amazement as his cut was healed. He passed the note to harry and watched as everyone healed their cuts before continuing his lines. Who knew mal– _Draco_ was good for something?

Harry walked to his parents sleeping quarters. He was more afraid of what their punishment would be. He knocked softly on the door and waited for one of them to open the door. Harry looked up to see an annoyed James Potter.

"Come on in Harry. We need to speak to you." He said with a stern face.

Harry trudged into the room feeling guiltier by the minute. What would they do to him? Would they lock him in a cupboard?

"So how do we punish him?" Lily whispered to James.

"Just do what you teachers did when you got detention." He whispered back. Lily paused for a minute before answering, "… how do we punish him?" James looked at her as if she was crazy. He cleared his throat before beginning, "Harry, your mother thinks you should be punished for what you did" he said sternly.

"Take it away Lily"

Lily glared at him and sighed. "Harry I'm not going to punish you. But I want you to come here for the rest of the week right after your classes are finished and whenever you have a break. I feel we need more time together. OK?"

Harry looked at her surmised. He nodded vigorously.

"Ok you can go now, but for your real punishment no Quidditch for a week." She said as she led him out the room.

She turned back to her husband and smiled, "James, no Quidditch for you either."

"What. Why?"

"'Take it away Lily'? You coward"

Albus Dumbledore sat on his desk, did Lovegood know? How could she know she was Ravenclaw's heir? The only one who knew that she was Ravenclaw's heir was her mother. And he had gotten rid of her years ago. He had put the imperious curse on someone and had sent them to kill Mrs. Lovegood. Who would've been able to tell that little blond freak-of-nature? Xenophilius Lovegood didn't know. The blond bimbo didn't even deserve to be a Hogwarts Child, he did!

He smirked at the thought that seven of his most trouble making students were being tortured with a blood quill. They were banned, so what? He was Albus Dumbledore for crying out loud! And what he says goes.

_**(A/N: YUP! And that concludes today's chapter.)**_

_**OK! If you're an awesome person I know what'll make you awesomer! REVIEW (chloexo did take he/harm for example!)! If you don't you're a bum! Jk! ^_^**_


	17. Chapter 18: Revenge

**Another Chance**

_**(A/N: I just reread and saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix again and realized something. Harry was more eager to help in the war and more stubborn in the book than he is here. I've also noticed that I'm making Umbridge way to nice here. She's more fake and evil in the book and movie)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Sticks and stones may not break my bones, but suing will always hurt me.

Shoshona79: Yes, Harry will be stronger than them in the end. But really, they need to learn something so they can fight Death Eaters along with him! I will only tell you this though; the training has some surprising new things in store for him.

Chloexo: Glad to please you! I thought you were a girl, but in case you weren't, I didn't want to offend you.

Ep: Thank you! That one word made my day!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Revenge**

"Mum, for the last time it won't stay" Harry said stubbornly.

"It will stay!" she retorted, flicking her wand once more.

"Lilyflower, you should already know our Potter hair is untamable." James said whilst chuckling.

Today was Harry's last day of 'punishment'. He had actually had fun on his 'punishment'. His father, both godfather's, and Moony were teaching him the basics of becoming an animagus. He had found out he was a lion animagus, apparently he inherited that from Godric Gryffindor.

"So pup, I hope you learned your lesson for skiving class −" young Sirius started.

"-and calling teachers a Hag." the older Sirius finished

James walked in between them and thwacked them upside the head for 'accusing his son' "Like you haven't done it before" he said.

"You see Harry, only James can keep two Sirius' in line," Lily said laughing.

The 'family' of six was all sitting on a couch that had been engorgio'd more than once. They had spent the whole Saturday laughing and joking around. Harry smiled wide, he had been wishing for this his whole life and now he had it. He finally had a family he could call his own, he would _never_ consider the Dursley's family.

Harry's mind wandered towards his friends. Just last year he had hated Draco Malfoy but now, they were pretty close friends. The nine of them; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Izzy, Oliver, Flynn and him, were all risking their lives. They were doing what Dumbledore and everybody else was afraid to do, they were fighting against Voldemort. Voldemort was the only thing standing between him and total happiness.

He looked back at his 'family' and sighed, he had been planning to tell his parents about their 'club' but just couldn't. What would they think of him? Would they reject him like the Dursley's always did? NO! They are nothing like the Dursley's.

In the end he chose not to tell them, they were already on Dumbledore's side. Why would they switch to a side that was run by a bunch of 'teenagers'? They needed to attract attention to attract allies, he quoted Oliver. They wouldn't have followers or members, ("They're just spineless people who don't know what to do so they just follow their 'leader' around like lap-dogs" Izzy ad once said) they'd only have allies.

For the past week Harry had to sneak out four in the morning just to train. He was so knackered by the end of the week he had no idea how he was still awake. The detentions with Umbridge ended last night. They had been erasing the cuts from their hands with their _untouchable_ 'tattoo'. In fact after they started getting bored of writing the same old thing they decided to write something more…_fun_. Draco wrote _I must not talk to toads._ Hermione, being who she is, wrote _Incompetent people will never learn._ _Chudley Cannons are the best_, Ron scribbled. Oliver wrote spells and enchantments on his hand. _I'm bored…hi!_ Was what Flynn wrote. _**REVENGE**_, Izzy wrote with a scathing look on her face. Harry though, rolled his eyes and doodled.

During his 'punishment' Dumbledore had 'kindly' paid them a visit. He had sat Harry down and said he had something 'very important' to tell him.

_Flashback:_

"_Harry, whilst you were away during the summer we, including your friends, were staying at… Sirius's old home."He said carefully._

_Harry rolled his eyes, the old man was going to tell him about the Order of the Phoenix. He was probably there to get Harry to trust him better. Wait, he thought, they were using Sirius's house for their _stupid_ organization whilst he was thought to be dead!_

"_Well it was a good thing I didn't go" he snapped, "after all he was_ dead_."_

_Dumbledore sighed with fake sorrow, he looked at the boy's eyes and lied directly to them._

"_Harry I did what I thought was for the greater good-" Harry cut him off red-faced._

"_Well _damn_ your so called 'greater good'! You told me Sirius was DEAD! You've lied to me, manipulated me, and pushed me around one too many times. Mark my words Dumbledope, I. Will not. _Ever._ Be under your control again!"_

_Dumbledore placed his head in his hands in fake shame._

"_Harry, I know what I did was wrong−"_

"_Then why'd you do it! What is so effing important that you have to come and ruin my PEACE?"_

"_THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!" He yelled stupidly, "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization. We plan and fight against Voldemort. Our headquarters is where Sirius used to live"_

"_And why should I give a care for that?" he asked not even bothering to say it in a less rude tone._

_Dumbledore hesitated before speaking "Harry−"_

"_I know my name, you've been saying it this whole time, and I won't forget it." He spat sarcastically._

"…_Listen, we don't allow anyone who hasn't graduated Hogwarts or is reached 17, but we're willing to make an exception for you. Do you want to join?"_

_Harry glared daggers, whips, and knives at him. Did he really think he could buy him over?_

"_Well _Dumbledore_, I don't think it's very secret. I'm pretty sure everybody knows you have a 'secret' organization; they just don't know what it's called. Plus, it won't stay secret that long if you go telling everybody about it." He said slyly._

"_Harry! I can assure you−"_

"_Can you Dumbledore, can you really? I have trusted you my whole life and look at where it's ended me up in!" He started._

"_You knew Pettigrew was the secret keeper and Sirius was innocent, but you still didn't give him a trial! Instead you sent me to the Dursley's. You knew someone was going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone but you still let it happen! YOU KNEW ABOUT THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS BUT LEFT IT ALONE FOR ME TO HANDLE! YOU ALSO KNEW ABOUT SIRIUS AND PETTIGREW AND THE DEMENTORS BUT YOU LET IT SLIDE! I'M SURPRISED YOU DID SOMETHING TO CRIUCH LAST YEAR! I'M EVEN WILING TO BET IT WAS YOU WHO GAVE UMBRIDGE THE PERMISSION TO USE THE BLOOD QUILLS!" Harry bellowed in rage, he let it all out yet kept so much in._

_Dumbledore's mouth was open in shock, did the boy really notice that much? How in the world was he going to manipulate him now! Guilt… yes that was the only option left, that and threatening his family._

"_I am truly, utterly sorry Harry; I am hoping that you will forgive me. So, do you forgive me?" Dumbledore said whilst walking towards the door, hoping to make a dramatic exit that'll make Harry feel bad._

"_Does the floor feel cold, Dumbledore?" Harry asked, whilst opening the door for him. Albus stepped through._

"_No?" he said confused._

"_Then hell hasn't frozen over yet." Harry slammed the door with as much force as he could; breaking Dumbledore's nose in the process._

_End Flashback._

Harry looked back at his family, they stood by him. But would they stand by the Protectors of Hogwarts or the Untouchables? Speaking of the Protectors of Hogwarts, their first meeting would be tonight.

"So son, what are you going to do now since you're not stuck with us?" James asked jokingly.

"Nothing much, I'm just going to meet up with some friends, why?" He asked curiously.

"What cant a loving, caring father wonder what his intelligent, good-looking son is doing?"

Everybody looked at James incredulously. "No" Harry finally answered.

"Well… I was wondering if we could have a Quidditch game. Yah know, my friends against your friends, but if you don't…"

"Sure, but can we do it tomorrow? We're sort of busy today. We're meeting in about," Harry checked his pocket watch _**(from chapter 4)**_ and looked back up "twelve minutes."

"Sure, you better hurry though." Before he could even finish Harry was already out the door.

**

* * *

**

The Untouchables were in the Room of Requirement waiting for the rest of the Protectors of Hogwarts to come in. They had altered the Room of Requirement to look like a training room. They had over fifty dueling dummies to practice on, pillows in case they were practicing some 'dangerous' spells, and much more. The ceiling was able to change weather patterns if they wanted it to. The Room of Requirement was also programmed, by Oliver, to play music according to what the mood was. Right now it was bright and sunny, the ceiling, and there was no music playing, much to Oliver's dislike.

"So Harry, what are you going to work with them on first?" Luna asked.

"Just Expelliarmaus, the spell saved me quite a few times. Some of them don't even know that that spell can save all their arses."

"Harry, watch your language!" Ginny screeched.

Just as she finished her sentence students began to pile in. As soon as everybody was inside the Room of Requirement's door disappeared. The 'students' were all sitting on seats that the RoR had 'required' them with.

"Ok, for today we'll be err- we'll be working on the disarming aka… Expelliarmaus"

Whispers broke out. Was he kidding, someone asked. Soon the whispers got louder and louder finally turning into yelling.

"QUIET!" Harry bellowed. "Tell me, what you know about the spell Expelliarmaus."

Everybody got quiet, and then someone finally decided to speak up.

"Expelliarmaus is a useless second year spell." Said Michael Corner.

"NO. Expelliarmaus is a very important spell that can end up saving you arse." Harry spat. "Tell me; is it stupid that it saved my life more than once? Tell me Michael, how many people do _you_ know that can use wandless magic?"

Michael looked pensive. "T-Two" He stuttered.

Remember he asked him how many _he _knew, so he and his friends didn't count.

"And who _are_ those two?"

"Dumbledore and… and You-Know-Who,"

"Who, _do_ I know who?"

"_Harry_" Ginny warned.

Harry sighed; they really needed to get over the fear of his name.

"Pair up, one of you doge the other casts the spell." Everybody started moving around and finding partners. For the next few minutes, approximately 45, everybody except Harry cast and dodged Expelliarmaus. Honestly, in Harry's opinion, everything was going according to plan, which meant something bad was going to happen.

"STOP!" Oliver shouted, everybody froze in place and someone even dropped their wand scared. "Shouldn't Harry be training too? Isn't _he_ the Boy-Who-Lived?" Oliver reasoned. There were some murmurs of agreement."YEAH!" the twins even shouted.

"OK, OK." Harry said backing up with hands in a surrendering position.

"New plan!" Oliver shouted happily.

Oliver took everybody, except harry, to a far corner and started explaining something to them. After seven minutes of waiting Oliver turned from the group and walked towards Harry.

"_This_ is for beating me on Duel Day." He said "Fire!"

A hundred or so spells came towards him. He quickly dodged, ducked, and flipped out of the way. The Room of Requirement started playing action music that you'd hear on a really good action movie. The first few minutes the spells were just Expelliarmaus, Petrificus Totalus, and even Desaugeo. After fourteen minutes more advanced, and hurtful, spells were being thrown his way. Harry was finding it hard to keep up with all the spells and he was getting tired of dodging. He quickly drew his wand and started casting.

Since he knew these people weren't actually planning to hurt him he only used stunners and disarming charms. He fired the spells in such a fast pace no one was able to see or block them. Soon enough the only one's he needed to disarm, or stun, were the Untouchables. He quickly sent stunners at Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco and Ginny which, no surprise, shocked people. Ginny was able to quickly dodge as was Ron but the rest weren't quick enough, this surprised even _more_ people. Harry turned and shot a full body-bind at Flynn and a stunner at Oliver. Flynn was hit because instead of paying attention he had been looking at two disarmed girls in the far left corner.

"_Incisus! Somnus!_" he quickly shot at Izzy trying to get her off guard. Thankfully she hadn't seen it coming; she had been too busy glaring at Flynn and the two disarmed girls, Cho Chang and Lavender Brown. He turned toward the three that were left, Ron, Ginny and Oliver. Harry approached them, wand out, not backing down. As if in a flash of lightning the three were down for the count. The people who were still conscious cheered; they all walked up to congratulate him and get their wands back.

They all paired up once more and continued practicing, they were all eager to be as good as Harry. After thirty minutes Harry thought that his friends had been punished enough and revived them all. Oliver congratulated Harry for his fair win and promised not to do that again unless it was necessary.

* * *

Harry watched as the last person walked out. Now it was just him and the Untouchables. The Room of Requirement quickly morphed back into its original state. In his opinion the 'meeting' had gone pretty good, save the being attacked part.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Training," Izzy immediately answered. "Flynn's going to teach Harry how to Shadow Travel. He also needs to learn more sword fighting and needs to improve his metamorphmagus powers."

"Actually… I promised my dad a friendly match of Quidditch. He picks his team and I pick mine aka you guys." Harry Interrupted.

"There are nine of us, Quidditch only needs seven players." Ron countered.

"No there are _eight_ of you; if you don't remember Ron I am dreadful with a broom." Hermione said.

"I'm not playing." Izzy said quietly, her voice breaking.

"Aww, is wittle Isabelle scawed of heights?" Flynn asked jokingly. Izzy quickly stood up and began walking out "Bye" she said, with her voice breaking. Only Hermione, Luna and Ginny noticed the tear running down her cheek. Said three girls glared at Flynn.

"What?" he asked in a clueless manner.

"You insensitive-" Hermione started

"Clueless, barbaric-" Ginny continued

"Prat." Luna finished, the three furious girls stalked out of the Room of Requirement.

The five remaining guys looked at each other confused. Draco shrugged. "_Women_…" he said exasperated.

* * *

How could she still be afraid! It had been hundreds, if not thousands, of years ago! Get a grip, she thought to herself, you can't lose your cool, everyone is counting on you.

She still remembered, sadly perfectly, the day. She was so _high_; those red eyes still haunted her. How could she have been fooled? A tear slipped out of her eye, how could one emotion almost cost her… her life? What kind of idiot just played with your heart only to… only to…? _Stop_, she reminded herself. It was the past, she couldn't dawdle on the past, there was a future ahead of her to uncover. She heard voices outside her four-poster bed. .:_Go away_:. She said in parseltounge. A few minutes later she translated it into English. Thankfully, they left her alone.

_The past has come and gone, I now wait for the future to unfold. I _will_ carry on, no matter how long the journey._

_

* * *

_

_**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I got a new laptop so I had to transfer a lot of things. I also have singing, soccer, and basketball practice to go to. I have homework almost every day! Yes, I know I've got a lot on my 'plate' but I will not give up! Have you all heard what happened in Japan? It made me so sad :(. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, should I?**_

_**Random Poll: What kind of food is better?**_

_**A) MEXICAN  
B) ITALIAN  
C) JAPANESE  
D) CHINESE  
E) OTHER

* * *

**_

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS? [HINT HINT] **

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**~ (squiggly) Erra Fawkes13. (P.S. the saying is mine. I wrote it in one of my songs.)**


	18. Chapter 19:Shopping

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: Humpty Dumpty, sat on a wall-

Hermione: What does that have to do with a disclaimer?

Me: You just _had_ to ruin my fun? I don't own Harry Potter, you happy now 'Mione?

Chloexo: I heard what was happening there! Yeah I heard he died, I told my brother and cousin and they almost went into shock, 9 and 8 year olds are so weird.

harryyginnyypotter: I know right. I want to make them become a couple sooner! I'm pretty sure I'll have Ron and Hermione or Luna and Oliver together first. But if you really want, I can do them all at the same time. I wish! Flynn and Izzy are the most stubborn; even_ I_ can't just snap my fingers and make it happen.

ROBERT-19588: Oh! Didn't see that. I forgot to put in that Dumbledore put some sort of spell on his eyes that lets him see everything, like Moody's eye can.

: I agree with you on Mexican and Italian. :)

shoshona79: I wish I could do that! My parents have to check my homework before I can type.

Favorites: , Time Force Red, Egas Bladesoul, seriously sirius's wife, aniinhahandbol, HPFanWriterPerson, lean238, jreynolds103, ROBERT-19588, PantherTO, Whitestar2000, maxispro, Renshaii, Old Owl, Daerwin45, stonewall58, nevnuk, voceycurt, harryyginnyypotter,

Author/Story Alert: Downlnlt, billi24, Schlaubi, , favfantasy, Brighteyees, AureliaPhoenixAnastasia, c3markh, Theoddguy (P.S: LOVE the name!), jreynolds103, ROBERT-19588, ren11sen, Swiften, kschanuel, BBHarry, lllestone, harryyginnyypotter,

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE! The most alerts and favorites I've ever gotten. Sorry if i missed any of you!

* * *

**_

**[Warning: Time skipping]**

**Chapter 19: Shopping**

Winter holidays were slowly approaching. Harry had now mastered the art of shadow traveling, and could even shadow travel out of Hogwarts. Izzy, Flynn, and Oliver had only taught him because they thought it was necessary for only him to learn. The rest of the human Untouchables only knew Occlumency, Legilmency, physical and sword fighting, and advanced spells that they'd learned from the half-humans.

They had all progressed since they had first begun. Each of them was important to the team and they each depended on the other. The half-humans were the teachers but even they learned from their human pupils. Draco turned out to be an even better potion brewer than Snape and Izzy he knew how to brew the whole Hogwarts curriculum and more. Luna, Ginny and Hermione each were good at piecing information together by theorizing crazy ideas, most came from Luna, they were each extremely good fighters also. Ron was an amazing sword fighter, it was like he knew what you were going to do before he even did it, and Oliver and Luna thought he was a seer. He was also a good strategist. Harry was the icing on the cake, he was the one who was able to piece things together and actually solve it. He had mastered physical fighting and sword fighting, but was still beaten by Ron and Izzy at times. He had almost learned how to be a complete metamorphmagus, he had mastered all the spells that Izzy or Flynn taught him, and was a basic leader towards them all.

After Izzy's episode a few months ago they had made sure not to make fun of her fright for heights. Speaking of heights, Harry was proud to say his team beat his father's team at Quidditch. Flynn and Draco volunteered to be beaters, and they were bloody good! Oliver, Ginny and Luna were the chasers and had earned his team a total of 170 points; most were scored by Ginny though. Ron had been a great keeper, he was insecure at first and had cost them 80 points but in the long run he had saved their arses big time. Last but not least Harry was the seeker and had made sure that they were ahead by a lot before capturing the snitch.

His father's team was made up of all teachers and staff. Both Sirius's were beaters, and darn good ones too! His father, mother, and even Professor McGonagall were the chasers, who knew that those 'old' people were so good? Harry's 'uncle' Moony was made keeper and had stopped his team from scoring more than seven times. Madam Hooch was made seeker and was fairly good. In the end though, Harry's team came out victorious.

None of them had noticed that the students came and actually watched them play. Harry and his friends wouldn't have even known if it wasn't for the twins telling them how much money they one, 54 galleons, 16 sickles, and 1 knut!

There was something strange going on though; Voldemort hadn't attacked in the past three months. The girls had made a special tracking map; they named it Hufflepuff's map that tracked where Voldemort and his Death Eater's were. Thanks to the help of Draco Malfoy who not only got him one, but three blood samples of Voldemort's inner circle.

They had been unnaturally dormant, Harry knew something big was bound to happen, something big and _bad_. Harry was almost one hundred percent sure that it was going to happen during the holidays when no one would expect it.

Dobby had become an unofficial Untouchable; he helped by bringing them food when they missed a meal and by keeping their secret. Dobby had even gone as far as making them costumes. They weren't what they expected at all; they were training pants and a t-shirt. Over both of those there was a robe that were made with some weird cloth that could reflect most spells. Dobby said it was some kind of old clothe that very few house elves had. It would protect them from a lot of spells; it was for when they were punished. Some of the cloth could even withstand the cruciatus and imperious curses.

Thankfully, _(_or sadly if you like violence)they hadn't had the chance to test it out yet. Everyone got their own colors for the sweatpants and t-shirt (or wife beater if you're a girl) on top of the workout outfits was going to be a black cloak with silver, gold, or bronze out linings _**(What's it called again?)**_**. **Harry had received emerald green as his color, the black and gold cloak hid his face perfectly. Ginny got all black and gold, Harry had to look away from her so he wouldn't start drooling over how perfectly the outfit fitted her. Hermione got red and a black cloak with bronze outlining, this time it was Ron who was gawking. Luna received a midnight blue workout outfit and a black cloak with bronze out linings. Ron got a red-orange outfit with a black cloak and gold out linings. Draco got silver, not grey, and silver with a black cloak and, just guess, silver out linings. Flynn got white and a black cloak with gold out linings. Oliver got royal blue and a black cloak with bronze out linings. Finally, Izzy got purple and a black cloak with silver out linings.

They didn't wear masks like the Death Eaters did but the cloak magically hid their faces. The only way you could see it is if someone pulled the hood down or it fell down. They probably might've looked like Death Eaters if it wasn't for the colors underneath.

Harry's parents had agreed to let his friends come over for the holidays, even Malfoy. Ron and Ginny were immediately allowed. Izzy, Flynn and Oliver just told his parent's that they did have permission. Draco was given permission ("My parent's probably are too 'ashamed' of me to even see me" He had joked.) All they were waiting for was Hermione's response. Her parents already had plans to go to Australia for a dentist convention; she just had to convince them to let her stay with Harry and his 'relatives'.

Right now the group had just come back from training, four hours of torture, and were relaxing by the fire in the Room of Requirement. Hermione came rushing in with a letter clutched in her hand.

"I finally convinced my parents to let me go!" she squealed.

"Awesome!" Flynn cheered.

"What's the condition?" Draco asked smirking. Darn his ability to read body language, Hermione thought.

"Well… at first my parents weren't going to let me go because they didn't trust me alone with two guys…" she said blushing. Harry's eyes were wide and Ron was almost as red as his hair. Ginny looked at the unbreakable trio and laughed.

"So I told them I made some new friends, some which were girls. A-And they asked ifwecouldvisitthemon boxing day." She finished quickly. Oliver blinked twice, "Bless you?" he said.

"They want the nine of us to visit them on Boxing Day." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh, it'd be lovely to see how muggles interact." Luna said dreamily.

"WHAT!" Draco asked. "I-I mean I would look so _stupid_. What if other muggles are there and they catch us talking about our You-Know-What."

"That's the other thing, they invited us to a ball the same day. They want me to get to know some of them and stuff like that." The place went deadly silent.

"A-A _ball_, like in _dancing_?" Ron asked bewildered. Hermione nodded.

"Well isn't that great," Draco started out sarcastically. "At least you all got a date."

"What date?" Flynn asked confused. Draco gave him an are you kidding me look.

"Oh please, everyone knows Harry's got the hots for Ginny and Ron Hermione. Then there's you and Izzy who are too stubborn to realize you love each other. At least Oliver actually shows that he loves Lovegood, all he needs to do is grow a pair and ask her out." He said bluntly. Everyone, save Luna, blushed furiously and glared at Draco who was laughing.

"Like you need to 'grow a pair' and ask Astoria out?" Luna retorted giving him a genuine smile. Everyone burst out laughing at Draco's red face.

"Back to the subject; will you all go? I have to tell my parents quickly, break starts in two days." Hermione said.

The group looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" Harry said.

"OK, remember the theme is formal. Suits for guys and dresses for girls." She said whilst walking out of the room.

"_WHAT!_" everyone cried.

* * *

The group was in the Chamber of Secrets, or the Untouchable lair, getting things they'd need for the break.

"Should we take the fighting ring?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, because who _can't_ fit a whole fighting ring in their pocket." Ginny answered sarcastically. Ron glared at her and went to go get his sword that he'd be taking.

"OK, the only things we'll need to take are Hufflepuff's map, and a few books and weapons. Oh, and also our uniforms." Harry commanded.

The group did just that. They shrunk the items and put disillusionment charms on them. "So do you all have your clothes for the ball?" Luna asked them. "Err― no. I'm going to ask mum if she can take us shopping. You all DO know we can't wear dress robes." Harry said. "Even I'm not that stupid. I heard muggles wear these things, torpedoes?" Draco said pensively. Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, "Please tell me you mean tuxedoes." Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. "We'll have to go to muggle London for this though. Imagine the clothes we'll find at Diagon Alley. Remember what that man was wearing at the Qudditch World Cup?" Ron said. "You sure your mum can take us Harry?" Oliver asked. "Oh please, when she heard the word 'shopping' she immediately said yes." Harry still remembered telling his mother. She had been jumping for joy at the thought of going muggle shopping with four girls. She even forced his father, both Sirius's and Remus to take the guys shopping. Since today they were going to Potter Manor tomorrow they were going to go shopping.

"What's shopping like?" Izzy asked. Every girl turned to her in shock. She had been shopping once, but that was for…nothing important.

"You've never been shopping, for anything?" Ginny questioned. Izzy shook her head no.

"It's dreadful!" Draco mumbled grumpily.

"Shut-up, it is not. It's actually really fun." Ginny argued.

"That's enough. The train leaves in an hour we _have_ to pack." Harry said, breaking up the fight.

* * *

Sirius opened the door to Potter Manor, the nine teens walked in with their mouths wide open, save Izzy, Oliver and Harry.

"It's not much, but its home." Harry said shrugging.

"_Not much?_" The six who'd never been there cried.

"Harry, where is that snake of yours and the new owl?" James said looking around for the two animals, Hedwig was still at Hogwarts.

Harry froze, what was he suppose to tell them?

"They're in the forest; Insuperable told me they'd be spending the Holidays there with the creatures in the forest." Harry lied pitifully. His parents looked at him expecting him to tell the truth but he looked them in the eyes reassuring them he wasn't lying.

"You all can go unpack, Harry'll show you your rooms, be back here in an hour for dinner." Lily said, flashing them a smile.

"Remember, use as much magic as you can, there are special wards here so you can, prank all you want―"

"James!"

"And wash your hands…" he mumbled whilst walking away.

Harry and co. walked up the many moving stairs and finally made it to the hall where Harry's room was located in. There were eight new doors on the walls, each decorated on how the person's personality was like.

Harry's room was right next to Ginny; he wondered how it got _there_. An hour or so later everybody met down in the dining room to eat.

"How do you all like your rooms?" Lily asked.

"They're perfect!" was what almost every one of them shouted. James chuckled.

"I'd hope, Potter Manor is enchanted the rooms are designed on how the person's dream room would look like. They're also arranged on how the Manor thinks the person wants it to be."

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes at his friends red faces. They really were dense when it came to love. They spent the rest of dinner getting to know each other better and telling stories.

* * *

Harry was sitting down on the couch with his friends the next day. His mother had waked them up at 6:30 to get ready. He watched as his father, godfathers and Moony walked down the stairs. They were all sulking and had pout faces.

"Alright let's go." His mother said cheerfully.

"Wait." His father said. He walked into a room and came out holding two cards. He handed one of said cards to Lily.

"James, where did you get this?"

"Well some of the Potter's worked with muggles; you think Harry's vault kept getting bigger by itself even whilst we were dead? Us Potter's own very popular and important companies in both the muggle world and wizarding world." He said.

"Mr. Potter―"Ginny started to protest.

"Ginny come here for a moment would you?" He and Ginny walked into the dining room.

"Listen Ginny, I see the way you and Harry look at each other. I know you both love each other, but if he's anything like me he's too stubborn to realize it. I want you to get the best dress you possibly can and win Harry at that ball." He said smiling at her. Ginny looked down trying to hide her red face. "OK" she mumbled.

They both walked back into the living room. Lily asked them if they were ready, which they all replied yes.

"OK, James, Sirius, Remus, and Sirius are going to take you guys shopping and I'll take the girls."

* * *

It had been four hours and none of the four girls had found a dress yet. Right now they were in the twelfth store. Ginny picked out two dresses and tried each on. _**(You pick which one. All the dresses are on my Bio.)**_

Hermione's dress was red and was perfect on her, Ginny was sure Ron would be drooling over her. Luna had a midnight blue dress that made her pale skin seem less pale and it made her hair look as if it was glowing. Even Izzy found a perfect dress for herself it was gold and strapless. Ginny though couldn't decide.

"Honestly, I don't like either, you'd look better in something tighter and shorter." An unfamiliar voice stated.

Ginny turned around and saw an unfamiliar guy with spiked black hair and blue highlights at the tip. He had a smirk on his face and looked at Ginny up and down.

"And just _who_ are you?" she asked sneering.

"Royce Starling _**(WTF? What kind of name is this!)**_"? He said, looking at her legs.

"_Who?_" she asked confused. Royce looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Royce Starling, I'm very rich, my dad owns over forty companies and my mum's a dentist." He said, obviously this was supposed to impress her.

"Oh, him." She said pretending she was impressed and knew who he was. She gave a fake giggle and twirled her hair, "Well here's the thing _Royce_" she rubbed his arm before looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't give a _damn._" She stomped on his foot and walked away.

Hopefully the guys had a better day.

* * *

The guys had a pretty normal day. They goofed off for three and a half hours and then at the last moment bought their tuxedoes. Each of them got a black tuxedo and dress shoes. All in all it had been a pretty good day.

* * *

_**OK, where should the attack be? On Christmas with the Potter's or at the Ball? (I VOTE BALL)**_

_**Which dress should Ginny wear? I couldn't pick so I asked you all! THANK YOU SO MUXH! You all added me to your alerts and Favorites, I feel so loved!**_

_**OK Important Poll Time:**_

Who Should Get Together First?

A) Harry-Ginny

B) Ron-Hermione

C) Luna-Oliver

D) Flynn-Izzy

E) Draco-Astoria

F) Why the hell are you asking, just do them all at the same time!

_**REVIEW! READ! AND REVIEW MORE!**_


	19. Chapter 20: Happy Christmas

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer; Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, how about you?

Favorites: Igilbert1982, Astra Leo, gothsamphan14, jabarber69, xx Annabella Princess xx, Phoenix667

Alerts: gothsamphan14, Shy Diva, xx Annabella Princess xx,

Favfantasy: Darn. If only I made Astoria more involved in this fic. It'd be much easier to pair her up with Draco. I'm glad you agree with me at making the attack at the ball. :) Thanks for the review.

Gothsamphan14: Will do! Thanks for the review!

[Warning: Romance in this Chapter if you can't handle that then… you need to get yourself checked because it's nothing bad. **SHORT CHAPTER!**] _**(A/N: Not **_**that**_** kind of romance!)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20: Happy Christmas**

_BLLAAANNNGGG!__** (Think of an air horn)**_

"Argh!" Harry exclaimed as he fell off his bed. "What the bloody hell?" he heard Ron exclaim from his room. Harry checked his pocket watch and saw that it was 4:03 in the morning. Izzy had promised them today and tomorrow off from training, and she was usually quieter at waking them up.

The terrible honking noise kept going. Harry stood up and opened the door to see what, or who, was making that horrid noise. He poked his head out of the door and saw everybody else doing the same.

"What's that noise?" Hermione asked groggily, she wanted to sleep in today.

Everybody shrugged and walked out of their rooms. "Happy Christmas." They all muttered to each other.

"We might as well exchange our presents." Ginny suggested.

Everybody seemed to perk up at this.

"Wait," Izzy started. The Untouchables turned towards her and raised their eyebrows at her. "Last one there's a Snape!" she claimed before dashing off ahead of everybody.

It took the rest of the Untouchables a few seconds to register what was happening.

"I take offense to that!" Draco called after her whilst running, Snape might be his godfather but he really didn't want to be anything like him.

The Untouchables raced down the many flights of stairs, across the long hallways, some of them even managed to get lost. In the end Harry, Oliver, and Izzy got there first. Draco, Ginny and Luna arrived shortly after. They were waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive, they were both running fast but neither beat the other. They were head-to-head, toe-to-toe, but then something happened. Ron tripped against a chair leg and took Hermione down with him. Both of them tumbled and rolled until they were in front of the fire place. Ron ended on top of Hermione; both were as red as Flynn's hair.

The Untouchables who weren't on the floor laughed, not because Ron was on top of Hermione but of what was above the two. Ron quickly got off of Hermione and apologized over and over.

"Watch out for the nargles." Luna said whilst pointing at the mistletoe that was above them.

"Come on guys, let's leave Ron and 'Mione to their 'fun'" Draco taunted. Harry guided them to the dining room and placed wards on the living room so Ron and Hermione couldn't come out until they kissed.

* * *

"Err, so…" Ron started; he wiped his sweaty hands on his pajama pants.

"Let's just get this over with; Harry probably put wards up so we won't be able to leave until we…"

"Oh! Yeah, but first I've got a question." Ron said mustering up all the Gryffindor courage he had. Hermione tilted her head then gestured for him to continue. "W-Will you be my d-date to tomorrow's ball?"

Hermione stared at him in shock; did Ron Weasley just ask _her_ to tomorrow's ball? Hermione, being caught up in the moment, flung herself into Ron's arms and kissed him.

"sure." She responded.

Ron and Hermione walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen. Flynn gave them a wolf whistle that caused everybody to laugh.

"Let's get back in the living room and open our presents." Harry suggested. He guided them into the Living Room and was surprised to see his father and both godfather's tied up, the three of them were being glared at by Remus and his mother.

"Uhh, Happy Christmas?" Harry said carefully, eying the pan in his mother's hand.

His mother turned to him and smiled gently."Happy Christmas Harry. Your father thought it'd be _funny_ if he woke us up at four in the morning with an air horn. He put a sonorous on the bloody thing." She muttered the last sentence.

"Come, let's go open your presents."

After untying his father and godfather's they made their way to the tree. The adults got to sit on the couch and the teenagers circled the tree.

"Alphabetical order so…Flynn first." Mrs. Potter reached into the huge pile of presents and brought at 10 of them. Flynn raised an eyebrow, he only had nine friends. Flynn waited for everyone else to receive their presents before opening his.

Ginny blushed as she saw her pile of presents, she could already see that her mother made all nine of her friends a sweater. She read each tag: Lily and James, Flynn, Izzy, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Oliver and… Harry. Harry's box was the smallest out of all of the presents. She opened it slowly and had to restrain herself from gasping. It was a solid _gold_ necklace that had a locket that said Untouchable. The L in untouchable was shaped like a lightning bolt. Ginny opened the locket it had a picture of just her and Harry on the Quidditch pitch after a practice. Harry's hair was messier than ever his Avada Kedavra green eyes gleamed and shone like the sun. They both had their Quidditch Robes on, Harry had an arm around Ginny and they were both laughing and waving at Colin, who was taking the picture. The other picture was of al them wearing their Untouchable uniform, including cloak, they all had their hoods down and were goofing off. Dobby had taken the picture a few days before their Winter Break. Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry. This was the best present she received that day, even better than the Quidditch set James and Lily got her.

After everybody had finished opening their presents James decided it was time for breakfast. As James was getting up he noticed that someone was in his fire place. He walked over and bent down to see it was just Mr. Greengrass.

"James, how would you and your family like to come over for breakfast? I want to discuss an item I am planning to sell but I need you assistance. I'm planning to make a broom, one that will make the Firebolt seem like the Cleansweep 500 and you know those only go up to 20mph."

James edged nearer to the fire, he knew how fast the Firebolt went, could this man actually do that? And if he could, James wanted in.

"I'd love to… but you see my son has some friends over."

"Say no more James. I will get Dotty right on it, how many friends?"

"Eight." He replied.

"I'm sure they'll get along with our daughters swimmingly."He reassured James. "Be here by nine."

The Floo call ended.

James walked over to his family and Harry's friends.

"Change of plans, we're going to have Breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. So you all should go get changed, this is a business breakfast."

Draco stopped dead; they were going to Astoria's house? What was he supposed to wear, what the hell was he supposed to do with his hair?

Whilst Draco was freaking out his so-called friends were smirking. Well what were you supposed to do when your friend who 'has no heart' is in love, Harry thought.

The Untouchables walked up the stairs and into their respective rooms. They all changed into muggle clothes, basically long sleeved shirts and jeans. The only one who didn't wear a long sleeved shirt was Oliver; he wore a button up plaid blue and black shirt with a white wife beater underneath.

Harry used one of the presents he received to transport everyone to the Greengrass residence. It was called an anywhere Portkey. Anywhere Portkey's could send you anywhere at any time any amount of times you wanted. There were only four in existence, were being the key word. Two had been destroyed because they were thought to be too dangerous since they could get past any wards. There were now only two left, the drum stick in Harry's hand and another one. The other had been stolen and was lost, probably forever, but that didn't borrow Harry. The anywhere Portkey could be used to get to the crime scenes faster. The Untouchables had the advantage now.

Harry and co. was greeted by the whole Greengrass family. The Greengrass family was one of the non-Blood Supreme types of family. _**(Was that what it was called?) **_They were also one of the families who didn't have a side, they weren't dark or light. Even if the Untouchable's weren't apart of the war yet and didn't have people on their 'side' harry knew the Greengrass family would've been perfect on their 'side'. If only they did have side. The Untouchables were sort of like a last resort if you didn't like Voldemort ways and knew Dumbledore was a Manipulative bastard you could rely on the Untouchables. The Untouchables were for Grey people, no gay bastards or evil Dark Lords allowed.

Mr. Greengrass and his wife led the Potter's and their guests to the kitchen. The Greengrass family wasn't poor but they weren't rich like the Malfoy's and Potter's. They were middle classed.

Harry was seated next to Ginny and Draco. Draco was talking with Astoria trying to ignore the knowing look on Harry's face.

"So, I see you've been listening to my advice." Astoria smiled at Draco's blush.

"Err-yeah." He said stupidly.

"I was wondering, is it too late to join the PoH as everyone's calling it?"

"No it's not, I'll tell you when the next meeting is."

Draco grabbed his goblet about to take a drink when the house elf, Dotty, bumped into his chair. Draco lurched forward and spilled his Pumpkin Juice on Astoria's shirt.

"Dotty!" Mr. Greengrass scolded.

"No sir, it's OK. C'mon Astoria I'll help you try and get it out." Draco offered.

Astoria was about to say they could just use magic but quickly shut her mouth. She led Draco into the living room. Draco quickly conjured a wash cloth and started trying to get the stain off of Astoria's shirt. Draco felt like smacking himself upside the head, he had just conjured a wash cloth, he could just use magic! Draco looked up at Astoria and met her eyes. Draco was lost in her eyes; unconsciously he got up and leaned closer to her. His heart started beating faster, how come this never happened when he was with pug- err Pansy? Draco didn't have any time to think about it, he closed the gap between them with his lips.

Draco was shocked, literally, he actually felt sparks. He never felt like this with Parkinson, what was so different with Astoria? Did he actually _love_ her?

Draco calmed down and continued to kiss Astoria, after a few minutes they finally pulled away. Draco rested his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. What was wrong with him? First he's paired up with a Gryffindor in potions, and then he actually befriends a Gryffindor. A few weeks later he's friends with Potter of all people, and then he joins the Untouchables. And then the icing on the cake, he fell in love! He had no idea if this was a good or bad thing. Wasn't he supposed to be on the Dark side? Wasn't he supposed to hate? Could he actually be feeling remorse?

"Since you're too shocked to say anything I think I'll say what's on both our minds; will you go out with me?"

Draco stared at her and smiled, he nodded yes before kissing her once more. After 5 minutes the two breathless teenagers made their back to the kitchen, but not before magically getting rid of the stain.

Both Slytherin's sat down in their rightful seats. Draco felt a jab on his ribs he turned and looked at Harry.

"So… how was it? How did you like helping her 'get cleaned up'?" Draco went red, his eyes were wide but they were still glaring at his best friend, yes best friend. Draco playfully shoved Harry and told him to 'sod off'.

The Potter's and co. stayed at the Greengrass residence for the rest of the day. Draco had asked Astoria if she would accompany him to the Ball, she sadly declined. She had already made plans to go visit her family up in Spain.

* * *

_**WOOO! Two chapters in one day! I was sick so I got to type today. This chapter was sort of filler. The next**__** chapter will be the ball and the attack. To make it clear:**_

Draco-Astoria: Couple

Ron-Hermione: on the way, they're only going to the Ball together. 

Harry-Ginny: Probably will be together by the next chapter.

Izzy-Flynn: Hopeless cause! Unless… oh what's this? It turns out jealousy is their weakness. As is Harry/Ginny*evil smile*

Oliver-Luna: I didn't mention it but they are going to the Ball together, like Ron and Hermione they'll probably be together in chapter 21

_** Will the rest get together on the next chapter? I am sad to say, that Astoria will**_** not **_**be an Untouchable. **_

_DO ANY OF YOU HAVE A COUPLE NAMES FOR THEM? _

_Example: James+Lily= Jily_

_**REVIEW! I'll get better if you do, I don't like being sick! PLEASE Review!**_


	20. Chapter 21: Death Ball

**Another Chance**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it (sorry I have nothing witty to say); I also don't own the hidden song.**

_**I have hidden a song inside the chapter, can you guys identify it? Nothing else to say… enjoy!**_

_**[Warning: This chapter contains romance and violence. Lots and lots of violence! :)]

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21: Death Ball**

Ginny looked in the mirror, she was putting on the finishing touches. She decided on the emerald green dress with a white sash around her waist. The dress went just below her knee caps and complemented her flaming red hair perfectly. Ginny only applied a thin layer of makeup, just a bit of blush and eye shadow. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, her perfectly glossed lips seemed dull to her. Ginny felt insecure for some reason, the mirror showed her a fit and beautiful fourteen year old girl. She saw an overweight and ugly girl with limp hair though. She sighed, the boys had already left with the anywhere Portkey the girls were going to use a regular Portkey. She could already picture Harry being swarmed by dozens of muggle girls, dancing with each and every one of them.

Ginny looked at her brand new shoes that Lily had insisted on buying her. She heard the door open but didn't bother looking up.

"Ginny are you alright?" she heard a soft voice ask. She looked up to see Luna Lovegood. Her midnight blue dress and perfectly curled hair made Ginny think of a Princess. Luna placed a hand on her best friends shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You all go on, I'll stay here." She said quietly. Luna eyebrow rose, what could be wrong with her friend?

"Just look at me Luna! I'm hideous compared to all of you! Your curled blond hair makes you look like a Princess! Hermione and Izzy look beautiful and look at _me!_ Oliver asked you to the Ball, Ron asked 'Mione, heck if Flynn and Izzy weren't so stubborn they'd probably be going out already! Even Draco's with Astoria… but just look at Harry and me." Her voice broke but she held back her tears.

"Ginny we can all tell you two love each other. If he doesn't ask you to dance today I'm pretty sure a Wrackspurt flew in his ear." Luna started. "My hair isn't that great. 'Mione and Izzy had to help me with it for _two hours_. Your hair only took thirty minutes and it looks _perfect._" She gestured to the mirror. Ginny's hair was tied up in a bun. She had a few loose locks of hair that were curled.

"Fine I'll go, but only if I can borrow your Spectrespecs tomorrow." She said smiling at her best friend. Luna nodded and led Ginny to the other girls who were waiting for them in the Living Room.

"Mind if we get a picture of you girls before you leave?" Lily asked the four girls who were like daughters to her. The four Untouchables shrugged and posed for the picture.

"Great, here's the Portkey, it'll activate in two minutes." She said handing them a silver spoon.

Each girl touched the spoon and waited, after two minutes they each felt a pull. The next thing they knew they were in an abandoned alley. The girl Untouchables walked out of the alley and noticed they were two blocks away from the Ball. Hermione started walking towards the huge building that they were sure the Party was at, why else would music be coming from there?

"Names?" a man asked. They had finally reached the entrance of the Party, after waiting in the long line of course.

"Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Isabelle Stilio." Hermione recited. Izzy had decided that only the guys should fear her name, the girls couldn't tell them about it though. She giggled at the look of the man's face when he heard the names after Hermione's.

"Oh! Miss Granger, right this way." The security man led them to a room in the back; he opened it and led them to their table. Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw her father shaking hands with a broad man; her parents never mentioned they were the guests of honor. Hermione and the other girls made their way through the crowd trying to get to the large table that appeared to be on a stage.

"Hermione!" she looked around until she saw who had called her name.

"Ron, Flynn, Oliver, Draco… where's Harry?" She asked.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom. He said he'll be right back." Oliver said whilst pulling out of the hug he just gave Luna.

"Hermione, you're here! Bring your friends over." Hermione heard her mother call.

Hermione led them towards the table and shook the hosts' hands.

"Monica, this is your daughter? She's beautiful! You know I have a son around her age." The broad man said.

Ron growled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist ignoring the fact that both her parents were there.

"Oh I'm sorry my boy! Either way both my children like red heads." the man chuckled. "Where are my manners? Hello children my name is Chase Starling."

Ginny raised an eyebrow where had she heard the name Starling? It seemed familiar, but in a bad way.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Starling I'm Hermione Granger, as you probably already know. These here are my best friends, Ron Weasley, Isabelle Stilio, Flynn Forrest, Luna Lovegood, Oliver Noctua, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley." She said pointing to each one of them.

"Where's Harry?" Mr. Granger asked looking around for the black haired and green eyed boy.

"He's in the bathroom, he should be here so-"

"DAAADDYY!" they heard a whiney voice call. A girl with black hair and red highlight around the age of fifteen appeared with a pout on her flawless face.

"Yes princess? Excuse me children, this is my beautiful princess of a daughter Adrianna." Chase said gesturing at the girl.

Adrianna looked at the group with distaste. She opened her mouth about to criticize them until her eyes fell upon Flynn.

"Oh, I was going to say that… never mind. I want to dance with him!" she said pointing at Flynn.

Flynn looked baffled, he had been planning on asking Izzy to dance as soon as they were finished talking to Starling. What was he supposed to say? Sure Adrianna was pretty, ok she was drop dead gorgeous, but she was a spoilt little daddy's girl.

"Go on then darling." He said chuckling. Was this man blind or something, Flynn wondered, can he not see that he's spoiling this troll way too much?

Before Flynn could object he was already being led down to the dance floor. Man this girl is strong, he thought.

Izzy was fuming, how that troll _dared_ to take Flynn away was atrocious! Why when I get my hands on that _bitch_, Izzy thought.

"Hey, dad! When's- hey, your 'I don't give a damn' girl!" Ginny turned to see Royce Starling pointing at her.

"_Excuse me?_" Ginny said angrily. Either Royce didn't seem to notice or he didn't care because he kept on talking.

"Remember that day when you picked out that dress your wearing? I complimented your hot body and said you'd look better in something shorter and tighter? Then I told you I was extremely rich, you pretended to like me and then said and I quote "I don't give a _damn_". Before you left you stomped on my foot and I've still got the bruise to prove it." Royce said cheerfully. He was completely oblivious to Ginny's enraged older brother and Oliver [1]; both teens looked ready to kill.

"Let's go dance babe." Royce said dragging Ginny onto the dance floor.

Ginny tried to get out of grasp but somehow couldn't. Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop; they were in the middle of the dance floor. She knew she wouldn't be getting away from him anytime soon unless someone cut in. Ginny looked around hopelessly for any sign of Harry. The band started playing a somewhat slow song, Ginny edged away from Royce hoping he wouldn't get any ideas.

"…So then I was like 'forget you, I'll just get my dad to buy me a new one. I broke up with the skank already though your much sexier" Royce laughed at his own joke. Ginny forced out a laugh and faked a smile, he had been telling her about his 45th breakup that month. She had to hold back the urge of slapping and hexing him to oblivion more than once. She looked around once more, she had caught guys looking at her but they quickly looked away when Royce glared at them just daring them to try to take Ginny away from him. She stopped dead, _Harry_, she happily thought.

Harry looked around trying to find Ginny, and also to try to get away from a crowd of girls who had been asking him to dance. He looked up and his eyes met Ginny's he saw her with a guy who had black hair and blue highlights. He obviously had more muscles than him, but Harry was faster and more skilled in muggle fighting. He noticed Ginny started walking gracefully towards him _wow she looks beautiful_, Harry thought. They met and smiled at each other "Would you like to dance?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and smiled widely.

"So how was it like dancing with the blue-haired bloke?" Harry taunted, silently hoping that she hadn't enjoyed it.

"Horrible, we didn't even dance he just kept on talking about his money. How was it like with all those girls?" Ginny asked, she had noticed the six girls who kept staring at _her_ Harry.

"Honestly, it was a nightmare. All they were doing was asking about my scar. Even muggles are curious about it!"

"You poor thing." Ginny sarcastically sympathized.

The beat of the song started picking up whilst the singer sang the chorus. Harry twirled Ginny several times and just basically held her close whilst they swayed.

"You look beautiful." Harry said looking into her warm brown eyes. Ginny blushed, no one had ever called her that it was always 'pretty', 'cute' and to her distaste even 'sexy'.

"You don't look half bad yourself Potter." She said still blushing at the fact he called her beautiful.

The song started slowing down again as it went into the third verse. Izzy looked around for any sign of Flynn. She just _had_ to find him, why couldn't have seen her feelings about him earlier. What if he fell in love with that rich spoilt muggle? Right now she was at the snack stand. She paced back and forth wondering where he was.

"Izzy?"

Izzy turned around and saw her red haired Casanova.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take. Izzy bit her lip and nodded. She took his hand as he led her near the middle of the dance floor. The song once again began to pick up as it reached the chorus. Izzy and Flynn's dancing looked like a valuable piece of art. They didn't notice the crowd begin to dissolve and form a huge circle around the four dancers who were obviously in love.

The song changed into a more forced beat but the dancers stayed in sync with both the song and their partner. Once again the song changed into a much slower pace and picked up again. The band and singer had noticed the two 'couples' and were performing to them in particular.

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw the 'blue hair guy' glaring at them. Please _don't be in love with him Ginny_, Harry silently pleaded.

Ginny smiled at Harry as they continued to dance, she looked around and saw a group of girls who looked ready to kill her. _They better not be waiting on him, because he's mine,_ she thought bitterly.

Izzy and Flynn were having the same thought but about different people. Izzy was the one who was pleading that Flynn only loved her. Flynn though was glaring at every guy who dared to look at Izzy in a desiring way.

As the unknown singer sand the last two lines of the song both 'couples' looked at each other and shared their first kiss as a couple.

The audience started to cheer, Harry felt like he had just won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor, but this was much more valuable. Flynn felt all his grief about Iris disappear and be filled with nothing but love for Izzy.

"_No!_ Argh it's not supposed to go like this!" Adrianna came forward with protests of Izzy and Flynn together. "_I_ was supposed to end up with Finn." She shrieked.

"Father throw that man out of here, he stole my girlfriend from me!" Royce commanded.

_Crash!_

All heads turned towards the broken window. Is Izzy really that mad, Harry wondered. He looked back at her and saw that she was calm, so who caused that? Oliver wouldn't, there wasn't any reason for him to be mad.

Harry turned back to the window, he gasped inwardly. _The Dark Mark!_

It seemed that the rest of the Untouchables had noticed they ducked inside of a large table and Flynn's hand motion for him to come under. Harry looked around making sure the muggles didn't see him before going under.

"Did any on you guys bring your Cloaks?" Harry asked them. He noticed that only the guys had remembered to bring them.

"Ok, here's the plan. The one's who remembered to bring their cloaks, we fight. The ones who didn't, you all help the muggles." Harry instructed them. He looked over at Ginny who was glaring at him.

"No listen, the Death Eater's probably heard we were coming here, they won't care if they kill the muggles. Heck, I'm pretty sure they'll try to do it just for fun. If any of them slip past us you all have to protect the muggles." He explained.

"Fine." Ginny grumbled. "But we've still got to transfigure _something_ into a cloak so no one will notice us."

Harry nodded as he transfigured his suit and tie into his training uniform and slipped on his cloak. He noticed the girls were giving pointed looks at them whilst they were changing.

"What?" Ron asked looking at the annoyed girls.

"Well you don't expect us to change with _you_ all here do you?" Izzy asked making all the boys blush.

The male Untouchables made their way under another table to discuss their plans.

"One of us guys will have to stay behind and help the muggles also. I think it should be Draco." Oliver suggested. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Oliver held up his hand to stop him.

"We'll need Ron since he's good with swords, besides what if your hood falls down? The Death Eaters will come after you first. After all, isn't your father in the inner circle?"

Once again Draco opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it. Oliver was right, not only was his father a Death Eater, but so were his aunt and godfather. Draco could just imagine what Voldemort would do to them if he found out Draco was working against him. He also doubted that Voldemort would let his mother live, even though she wasn't a Death Eater. Cursing them into insanity would have been going easy on them. And even though Draco disapproved of his family's decision on joining the Dark Lord didn't mean he wanted them dead. He looked Oliver straight in the eyes, or hood since he couldn't see his face, and nodded. Draco walked over to the girls who were now fully dressed and had their weapons drawn. He quickly drew his wand and sword and prepared for battle. Draco turned around and faced the girls making a head count one, two, three… they were missing one.

"Quickly, use voice changing charms so no one can notice you." He ordered whilst placing the charm on himself also. Who were they missing? They had red, black, and midnight blue. _Izzy!_ Where could she be now?

Harry turned to the Untouchables; it was time to see if their training had paid off. All five of them were ready to fight and win…wait five? There were only supposed to be four, who was the fifth?

"Izzy what the hell are you doing here?" Flynn hissed at his girlfriend.

"Well you didn't think I'd just stay back and help the muggles, did you? I trained with Merlin and I'm not going to put my magic to waste!" she retorted, glaring at her boyfriend.

"You don't have your protective cloak! You could get killed, you don't know how to redirect the Unforgivables like Oliver and I do!" Flynn countered glaring right back at her.

"Well forgive me for not being a bird and learning how to do that from Rowena!" She said in a deadly whisper.

Flynn sighed, why did Izzy have to be so _damn_ stubborn! He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he quickly took off the cloak and shoved it into Izzy's hands. Izzy looked at him confused.

"I know how to deflect Unforgivables, you don't. I don't want you to die, especially since we just got together. So you're going to put this thing on and you're going to _live_, got that? Oh… also try to destroy as much Death Eaters as you can." Flynn said giving her a smile before transfiguring a black table cloth into a cloak.

Harry was pretty sure that if they were in the Room of Requirement that epic battle music would be playing as the Death Eaters charged into the Ball Room.

"Oh look the entertainment's here!" a muggle cried happily. A nearby Death Eater turned to him and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedav-"

"_Exelsiosempra!_" Harry cried making the Death Eater fly up. Harry slashed his wand to the side and stopped the spell. The Death Eater flew to the side and dropped from fifteen feet breaking many bones in the process.

The Ball Room went quiet; the muggles either had horrified or fascinated looks on their face.

"Avada Kedavra!" a Death Eater called whilst pointing at a random person. The muggle fell down lifeless. Nearby muggles turned and looked at the dead muggle in horror. That broke the silence, the muggles started screaming and running around like crazy. Some were cowering in fear and begging for mercy. The smart ones who noticed that Harry had stopped the other Death Eater ran over to the people who were dressed similar to him.

"Go! Try and stop the Death Eaters and make sure you, or they, don't hurt any muggles! Don't hold back, I don't want to see anything lower than third year spells! Stun, hex, jinx, I don't care just make sure they don't kill anyone, or any of you. _Go!_" Harry commanded the Untouchables.

"_Ignis!_" Harry fired off the first curse, aiming at four Death Eaters that were terrorizing a group of children. The spell hit them on the back of their necks. Harry watched as the fire spread over their body and as they screamed in agony. He accio-d the group of children and looked at their scared faces.

"Go over to that group by those people in black cloaks and colorful underclothes. It's their job to keep you safe." He ordered them.

"B-but what about our mum? She won't wake up. The mean person pointed a stick at her and said some words that sounded like 'Abra Kadabra', she won't wake up!" A little girl asked scared of what Harry would say.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, what was he supposed to say 'Don't worry she's just dead. The evil man is someone called a Death Eater who works for an evil Dark Lord called Voldemort. Oh yeah, Witches, Wizards and magical creatures are real too!' yeah, like that would help the situation. He sighed and opened his mouth once again.

"The best thing you can do is go over to my friends, they'll protect you. All you have to do is dodge the beams of light coming out of people's sticks. It sort of like a game, if you get to my friends you win!" Harry said trying to make it sound less scary.

"Will you take us over there?" a boy about nine years old asked.

"I c-can't I've got to stay here and make sure they don't hurt anymore mug- I mean innocent people."

The group of kids nodded sadly and ran away dodging spells of all sorts along the way. As soon as Harry saw that they made it to an Untouchable, who ended up to be Ginny, he turned away and stalked off. He'd make the Death Eater who killed the kids' mum pay deeply.

"Incisus!"

"Expulso!"

Izzy and Flynn watched as both their spells hit a group of Death Eaters. The cutting hex managed to take down two and the explosion trapped three Death Eaters under rubble. They quickly stunned them to make sure they wouldn't escape. They sent two bone breaking curses at the Death Eaters and watched gleefully as their legs shattered.

"Let's finish 'em off." Flynn said to Izzy as a group of Death Eaters approached.

"Fighting or dueling style?" Izzy said smirking even though no one could see it.

"A little of both." Flynn replied smiling, he could tell by the way Izzy was speaking that she was smirking.

Izzy drew her sword, a sword which had once belonged to Slytherin; she got in position as the Death Eaters came her way. She put her feet in a pivot position as she sliced through two Death Eaters. She pulled out the sword and turned on her heel as she slashed through another Death Eater.

"Accio sword!" a random Death Eater called. Before Izzy could react her sword and wand flew out of her hand. The Death Eater's mask had fallen off and revealed a crazy looking lady with wild loopy hair and wide dark eyes. She chuckled softly.

"What shall we do with you? Obviously you're powerful why don't you make use of yourself and join the Dark Lord. It's _much_ better than working for Dumbledore." She said.

"I don't work for Dumbledore. Listen here and listen good, I'm not on Moldywarts or Bumblewhore's side. I'm an Untouchable I'm on the Boy-Who-Lived's side. Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Izzy spat whilst balling her hands.

"Hmm… power seems to radiate off of you… you'd be a perfect part of our inner circle. You look young though. Who knows maybe My Lord would even make you his heir. As for my name just call me Lestrange"

Izzy rolled her eyes; couldn't this deranged person get it through their thick skull? She would never join Voldemort and his lackeys. She did admire her persistence though; she was obviously a devoted follower. Wait, where had she heard the name Lestrange before? Izzy glared at Lestrange and did a cartwheel to get closer to her. She held out her hand and waited to see if Lestrange would take it. As soon as Lestrange grabbed her hand Izzy tightened her grip and kicked her in the face.

Lestrange staggered back and looked at Izzy in shock; she had honestly thought the girl would join her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked for the girl, she felt a tap on her back and turned around to see the purple and black clothed girl. The girl's fist connected with her face before she could even blink. Lestrange fell down and narrowed her eyebrows, that was it that girl had gone too far! Lestrange quickly got up and started firing spells left, right and center.

"_Crucio!_"

Izzy tripped and watched as the spell came towards her, she threw her left hand up and cried, "Congelo Tempus!"

The spell froze right in front of Izzy's face. She looked around and saw that no one was moving the spell had worked. Izzy got up and clutched her head. "Oww…" she moaned.

She knew she didn't have much time; she never completely mastered time spells, but at least she knew them. She was usually able to stop time for about fifteen minutes without passing out. But she didn't have her wand to do the spell so the most she last would be nine minutes. Izzy walked up to Lestrange and took her wand and sword back; she quickly stupefied her and walked away.

Izzy looked around at her friends; they were all doing perfectly fine. Harry was battling a Death Eater who had also lost his mask. He was hairy and had his hair slicked back, Izzy thought he looked like a wolf. Harry seemed to be aiming all four flames (Ignis) at the wolf-man. Oliver was nowhere in sight so she had no idea what he was doing. The four Untouchables who were in charge of protecting the muggles were doing a great job at that. They had created a barrier between them and the Wizards. All that was left was Flynn. Izzy looked over to her right and the sight she saw horrified her.

Flynn was on the ground holding onto his bleeding leg. His face was covered in cuts and dried blood, hopefully it wasn't all his. That wasn't what was horrifying though, towering over him were two large Death Eaters. Two green rays were centimeters from Flynn's face; Izzy knew they were two killing curses.

"Accio Flynn." She spoke softly; she was already beginning to feel dizzy. Flynn's body was before her in seconds, she quickly examined him his leg was broken and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"Sana bones." She whispered. Flynn's leg started moving a little as all the bones snapped into place. It was a good thing he was frozen because otherwise it would've hurt _badly_. For the cuts that were still open she used episkey to heal them. As soon as Flynn was healed, except for the bruises, she made his body stand up and aim his wand at the two Death Eaters. After giving him a peck on the lips Izzy stuck up her arm.

"Inenormis Tempus!" she bellowed as everything started moving again.

"How'd I get here? And how'd my leg all of a sudden become fixed?" Flynn asked whilst sending two jelly-legs curses at the Death Eaters who were about to kill him. Izzy didn't look at him and just shrugged. No one knew about her being able to stop time, no one needed to know anyway.

"Saxa Conicit!" Oliver chanted. Bits of rubble and stones started to glow yellow and charge at the group of Death Eaters in front of him. The large stones were able to knock a few Death Eaters down but it wasn't enough. Oliver looked around and saw all his friends fighting; he was too close to them. Oliver ran thirty feet away from where he was making sure the Death Eaters were following him.

When he was out of sight Oliver turned to them and smiled evilly. Underneath the cloak he had turned his eyes and hair black. Oliver took a deep breath and concentrated. A moment later he was a black puma. Oliver lunged at the nearest Death Eater tearing him into shreds. He heard others coming behind him Oliver blinked and became a black raven. He dodged every spell that was aimed at him and even 'dropped a bomb' at a few Death Eaters.

Oliver flew back into the bundle of clothes that were on the floor, he tangled himself into them before transforming back into a human. He was the master of disguise after all. He could turn into different people and non-magical creatures.

"Corpus Canis!" he hollered. He watched happily as a Death Eater slowly turned into a dog.

"I could never destroy a dog." He said sadly. Oliver flicked his wrist and a cage appeared.

"Capture however, that's a different story." Oliver kept doing that the entire time, he ended up capturing eleven Death Eaters.

Ginny watched as everyone was fighting, Harry was right the Death Eaters were also going after the Muggles. She watched as Luna and Hermione took on seven Death Eaters and beat them. Draco was putting up barriers between the 'war zone' and the muggles along with her. They weren't that strong but they would keep the muggles safe from most spells.

Ginny and Draco stood still in shock when a stinging hex flew right by them. After getting past their initial shock they drew their wands and began firing. The three Death Eaters managed to dodge most of the spells that were dodged at them.

"F*ck this." Draco said. He levitated a nearby table and let go of over the Death Eaters heads. Ginny saw what he was doing and decide to add her own flare. She rapidly sent the Flagrante curse at the table. They stared at the Death Eaters who were getting burnt by the table and couldn't push it off because it would burn them even more. Draco turned around and saw a few muggles with horrified looks on their faces. If the tension weren't so thick Draco would've laughed.

Ron sliced through another Death Eater head with his sword. Most Death Eaters were trying to stay away from the sword already knowing it'd be there death.

"Incarcerous!" the, still alive, Death Eater was now on the floor tied up. Ron walked over and removed the mask wanting to know who was the last Death Eater he was dueling with was. As he pulled off the mask rage seemed to overflow him. He started shaking violently as he stared at the 'piece of crap' in front of him.

"Antonin Dolohov." Ron whispered hatefully. He paced around the Death Eater wondering what he should do to him. Ron raised his wand and started shooting spells at random. He ended up breaking almost every bone in his body but still wasn't satisfied. He looked up and saw Fenrir Greyback on top of Harry with his wand on Harry's throat. Ron threw a blasting hex at the werewolf and smiled inwardly as he crashed into a wall. Ron saw Harry get up and was shaking with fury as he walked over to Fenrir Greyback.

"Y-You!" Harry staggered over to Greyback. "You're the werewolf who bit Remus. You made him into a werewolf and you dare to show your face in front of me. Well listen here Fenrir, you are going to pay." Harry said in a dangerous low voice. Before Harry could bring his sword to Fenrir's neck he seemed to vanish.

"Damn it! I forgot about apparition!" Harry cursed under his breath.

Harry walked over to Ron and thanked him for getting Greyback off of him. Both boys made their way to the Untouchables who were in charge o protecting the muggles. Most of the Death Eaters had taken their comrades and apparated or portkeyed away. The only ones left were the fourteen Death Eaters that were trying to get by the Untouchables. Harry ran to Ginny's side and they both fired dangerous and deadly spells at the remaining Death Eaters. Harry looked and saw everyone doing the same.

Harry heard many pops and saw people in black robes appear. Shit, harry thought, more Death Eaters. But they weren't Death Eaters this time, they were Aurors. Harry had to hold back a gasp as he saw who was leading them, his own father.

James Potter was surprised when the Aurors had called him to ask if he'd lead the Aurors to fight against Death Eaters. He had immediately replied yes and rushed off to the ministry. When he and his men got to the crime scene he noticed it was where the party Harry had gone to was located. That made James even more furious, if those Death Eaters dare to hurt his son and his friends…

James looked around; there were a bunch of Death Eater bodies lying on the floor dead. They slowly made their way further into the building. As soon as James had heard voices he told his men to keep their wands up as well as their guards. James was bewildered at the sight in front of him. Nine people, who didn't look older than fifteen, were fighting against fourteen Death Eaters. They were the size of teenagers but he didn't know if they were considering that they were hiding their faces. He stepped in front of the Aurors to get a closer look. The nine were holding wands that were definitely unregistered and bloody swords. James looked at their fighting style closely; they were trained in sword, muggle and magical fighting. Some of the spells they fired he had never heard of. James told the Aurors to apparate closer to them. James apparated closer to them and held his wand up, aiming for one who was dressed in green and black.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked thankful that his voice didn't crack, he was scared of these new fighters.

None of the Aurors noticed the Death Eaters apparating away; they were too busy watching the nine fighters.

"Not Voldemort's" the green and black one said. James seemed to relax and started lowering his wand.

"But not Dumbledore's or the idiot Ministry's side either." He said. James brought up his wand again, clearly the black and green one was the leader.

"There aren't any other sides. Who are you and what are you doing here?" James asked hoping to get more information.

"You may think there isn't any other side, but there is. We are people like you and what we're doing is living." The black and green one said. James could practically see the smirk on his face. James gritted his teeth; this person was making it harder than it needed to be.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us for interrogation. Come quietly and hand over your weapons and there will not be any need for violence. Obviously you see you are outnumbered by us.

"And obviously we could handle over thirty Death Eaters so you and your seventeen Aurors won't be that much of a challenge."

All the way on the other side of the room a Death Eater stood up. He brushed his blond hair back and put his white mask back on. He was going to get revenge on that green and black boy who made him fall from fifteen feet high.

He quietly made his way to the group of Aurors who were questioning the colorful fighters. He snuck behind an Auror and brought out his wand, aiming for the green and black clothed boy.

"Magus Lethargus!" he cried before apparating away that would show the brat.

Ginny watched in horror as a pink ray hit Harry straight in the chest. Harry doubled over in pain and screamed in agony. He held onto his hood to make sure it wouldn't fall off. After what seemed like eternity the pain stopped and Harry fell over unconscious. Ginny kneeled over Harry and grabbed the drumstick in his pocket. She held it behind her back so every Untouchable could hold it. She held on to Harry with her other hand.

"London, England transport to an abandoned alley." She spoke softly. She felt a familiar tug at her navel and magically appeared in an abandoned alley. She let Harry down and turned to the half-humans.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"The spell it brings down the power in your magical core, which is really painful, and causes you to go into a magical coma. Some people don't even survive the pain or the loss of magic. It takes weeks, maybe even months, to get your magical core back to its original standards. Waking up from the coma, only Harry can do that."

Ginny looked heartbroken, Harry wouldn't be back to normal in weeks maybe even months? How could that have happened? She turned to her friends and smiled sadly. Luna walked over and enveloped Ginny into a hug. The rest did the same except Draco.

"Ginny… I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you-" Draco cut her off.

"My father did this to Harry." He said sadly.

* * *

_**And there you go, not my best work but not my worst. Do any of you watch soccer? And if you do did you watch Mexico vs. Portugal yesterday. I went for Mexico and they won! 3-1. my favorite player was number 14 'Chicarito' Hernandez!  
**_

_**My longest chapter YAY! **_

**B****ecome's one with the story**:I know, sorry. I'm not good at proof reading. In fact my flaw is that I can ready anyone else's story and correct their mistakes but I never seem to catch mine. I also have Microsoft word so sometimes it doesn't understand 'Harry Potter talk' so it messes my grammar and spelling up. But I just joined FF so as the saying goes "practice makes perfect". Thanks for the review though.

**Shoshona79:** I have to say I can't do that. The reason, I can't tell you but it'll be revealed soon.

[1] Remember Oliver is sort of like a big brother to all of them.

_**Thanks for all the favorites, alerts and comments!**_

_**Review please.**_


	21. Before The Story: Oliver's Life

**Another Chance**

**[Warning: Abuse :( Please, if you can't take reading abuse stories skip this chapter; it'll be the only one talking about abuse. P.S: I **_**loathed**_** writing this]**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Before the Story: Oliver's Life**

Luna and Oliver were sitting by Harry's bed; it had been exactly one month since Harry had gotten hit by the curse. The Untouchables were still training and fighting Death Eaters, trying to avenge their cursed leader. Sometimes one of them would wear Harry's uniform and pretend to be him whilst fighting Death Eaters. Ginny had taken it the hardest, she had refused to eat or talk to anyone for a week and three days.

Luna looked over at her boyfriend, they had been sitting still in silence for over ten minutes and she was getting bored.

"What do you _really_ look like?" she asked. Oliver turned to her stunned; he hadn't been expecting that question.

"Like a person." he replied smiling at her. Luna hit him playfully on the arm.

"Please, I want to know about your past." Luna pleaded. Oliver looked at her and sighed, how could he say no?

"Fine, but don't interrupt me."

Luna nodded; she was egger to hear about his past. Oliver closed his eyes and let the painful memories flood him. His hair turned into a dirty blonde and his eyes turned a grayish blue. Luna gasped, but not at his face she gasped at his arms. She traced the bruises and scars he had.

"They'll never heal." Oliver said silently.

_**(And the story begins, now)**_

* * *

"I'll name him… Nigel." a woman decided. She was holding a yellow blanket that was wrapped around a dirty blonde boy. He was sleeping calmly as his mother stroked his face.

The woman looked up as a man entered. He had sleek blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He went over to the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The woman smiled up at him, her grey eyes gleaming. She handed him the baby as she pushed her curly and unruly brown hair behind her ear.

"He's beautiful, reminds me of you." he said whilst looking at his smiling wife. She nodded then frowned. The man sighed; he seemed to know what had made her upset.

"Rose, don't worry, I won't let Darcy get to him or Emmett." he said to his wife, Rose.

"How do you know? She- she's _their_kind, I'm pretty sure your sister can get to Nigel, Grayson." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I just know." he reassured her. He put the baby in his cot. He helped her out of the bed and out of their room. They lived in a small cottage and were a poor family but they survived.

After they left the room the door magically locked and a sinister looking blonde popped into the room. She had a scar that ran from her forehead through her right eye. She walked slowly up to the cot with an evil smirk, it was time for revenge.

"Aww, look at you. How are you my _dear_ godson? Is my _brother_ treating you well." she sneered.

"He hasn't told you of what he did yet, has he? Well let me tell you." she said whilst picking the baby up. She cradled the baby in her arms. Nigel's eyes fluttered up as he looked up at the scary woman. He opened his mouth about to cry when the woman waved her hand over his mouth. The baby looked at her shocked, he couldn't make any noise.

"Your loving daddy did this to me." she said pointing to her long scar. "He left me blind in my right eye."

The baby coked his head, not sure what the crazed woman was saying.

"Let me tell you a story Nigel, first of all I'm your unannounced godmother, Darcy. I am a witch. Now don't let that scare you like it did my brother. We used to be really good friends, but then he became jealous he couldn't have what I had, _magic_." she said whilst flicking her wrist making bubbles come out. The baby cooed happily and looked back up at Darcy.

"He isn't all he seems, he's the jealous type I tell you. One day when we were both fourteen, you know we were twins right? Either way, I set out into the world wanting to learn more of my magic. Both our parents were regular humans, nothing special. Soon after a few years I returned, I had mastered quite a few things. I found out I was best at transfiguring one objects into another. I could do the same for humans you know, I could turn them into animals or objects forever." she said as she transfigured his cot into a bird cage.

"So when I returned home your father was there waiting for me, with thirty other men. They all carried pitchforks and torches shouting about witchcraft. I tried to be the bigger person and not fight back, but they just wouldn't back down. I turned their weapons into fruit and pillows; you know trying to keep it safe. That's when your father did it, I didn't even see him. He grabbed a wooden pitchfork and lit it on fire, he took one slash and this is what happened." she said gesturing to her eye.

"You know it's a shame, what I have to do. You are quite the cutie, but you're also the only way to get revenge on my brother." she said regaining her evil personality.

"Now… how do I hurt my brother everyday of his life you ask? Well what if he had to lose his son yet see him every day? Easy, you turn him into an animal, just like the animal my brother was. Now I won't change you into any old animal, what kind of godmother would I be if I did? It's a simple charm that'll transform you into your true animal form forever." she said slyly. Darcy closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Blue and Yellow mist started surrounding Nigel. In his place a dirty blonde owl appeared. Darcy picked the owl up carefully and examined it. She kissed its head and placed it in the cage before securely locking it. She snapped her fingers and parchment and a quill appeared. She quickly scribbled letter before kissing the letter and 'popping' away.

Grayson and Rose burst through the door; it had taken them fifteen minutes to get inside. Rose looked around frantically for her son, she spotted the birdcage in the place where his cot once was and walked over. She spotted the note and quickly skimmed it. Rose shrieked and dropped it in horror, how could that witch do that to her son. Grayson made his way to his wife and picked up the note she dropped.

_Dear Brother,_

_Hope you didn't think I'd just leave you alone like that. After all I think it's fair, you took away my _eyesight_, my _life _and my dignity. So I took away your son. I didn't actually take him away though; I just turned him into an owl forever. Turns out he was supposed to be smart and loyal, oh well. You should have thought about that before you _ruined my life_. Don't worry I already named him for you, his name's Noctis, he'll only respond to that._

_Love, Darcy._

He clutched the note furiously and through it on the floor. How _dare_ she!

* * *

It had been sixteen and a half years since Nigel had turned into Noctis. That fateful night his parents had taken Noctis to the Ruler of their Village and Kingdom. He had promised them three solid gold bars a month for the rest of Noctis's life or until he turned back into a human. This deal had caused his parents to go greedy and pompous. They had moved out of their small cottage and into a two story house in the village. They met up with the Ruler at the end of each month for a dinner. They had used all the gold to spoil their eldest son Emmett. Only on some occasions, usually at the dinner parties, they'd grieve over their youngest son.

Rose, who was once a selfless loving lady, became a selfish greedy and cold hearted woman. Grayson was a pompous prat; he ignored those below him and brought down those above him. He often ignored Noctis and when they were alone they pretended he was just a pet, nothing else. After a few years they had stopped feeding him and just let him out to go hunt instead. Noctis still remembered the time he was turned into an owl by his godmother. He often wondered what would've happened if she had just taken him instead or never even found him.

Noctis was out hunting, he had to learn by himself since no one could teach him. He had learnt almost everything her knew by himself. Even though he was an owl Noctis knew how to read, he could read more fluently than his older brother. He flew onto another branch and looked around, still nothing. He looked down as he saw a strange looking man below him. To his surprise the man chuckled.

"I'm just going to guess, you're just like the other two and want some time to spend with them." he said. Noctis cocked his head, was this man mental.

"I am looking for three apprentices, I've got two already, even if it took me a few months to convince them, but I'm looking for a third. If you agree to be my apprentice I will turn you into a half human and you will receive remarkable powers." he explained.

Noctis once again looked at him strangely, not believing a word he said.

"Don't believe me? Ok then," he flicked his wrist and Oliver felt himself changing. He was surrounded by Blue and Yellow mist and turned into a human. "You so far have the power to change your age from thirteen to nineteen. When you're ready to join just call." he said. Before 'popping' away.

Noctis quickly changed back into his owl form and flew back to his house. He'd show his parents today at the dinner party.

"Announcing, sir and lady West, and their son's Emmet and Noctis." the announcer cried. His family walked over and took their seats. Noctis couldn't wait; he could just imagine his parents' proud faces when he revealed he wasn't an owl anymore, or at least half-owl.

Finally everybody had been seated; Noctis spread his wings and flapped them attracting everyone's attention. He jumped off his seat and landed gracefully on the floor. Noctis spread his wings and waited for the colorful mist to surround him. After a few moments Noctis had once again turned into a half human. Everyone in the hall had their mouths opened in shock. The ruler stood u furiously and cried out. _"WITCHCRAFT!"_

Noctis stepped back, that wasn't what he was expecting. The guards aimed their weapons at him and began to shoot. Noctis turned back into an owl and flew out the opened window. Jaded, he landed on the roof of his house.

Transforming back he walked into his empty house. He had never seen t from this point of view. He looked around and spotted many different expensive paintings and potteries. Noctis noticed that nothing in the house belonged to him. _Well what were they supposed to give to an owl _he thought? He continued to look through many other objects and knickknacks that all belonged to his brother.

Suddenly the door burst open; there stood an enraged looking Grayson. Rose and Emmet promptly made their way up the stairs and locked their doors, neither wanted to face a furious Grayson.

"What the _hell?_" Grayson asked whilst grabbing a nearby pot.

Noctis bit his lip; he still hadn't tried talking yet. He opened his mouth half expecting hooting noise to come out. When none did he took a deep breath before talking.

"T-today whilst I was hunting, I-I met this wizard named Merlin. H-he turned me into a half human." he said quietly.

"Oh, well that makes it all better! Tell me _son_, what else did the crackpot give you? Magical flying powers?"

He wanted to say that he could already fly due to being half owl, but that wouldn't really help his case. Instead he decided to just answer truthfully.

"H-he gave me the power t-to change my age from thirteen to nineteen." he replied quietly.

Grayson clenched his teeth and the pot harder.

"Well I hope you enjoy working because that's exactly what you're going to do tomorrow! The ruler has forbidden us to visit him again and won't give us anymore money so _you'll_ have to work for it!" he sneered.

"B-but father! Emmett doesn't-"

"Don't you dare bring my son into this! And you will address me as sir or master from now on, _boy_." he yelled.

"Y-yes fath- I mean sir."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Grayson screamed whilst throwing the pot at Noctis. Noctis managed to dodge the pot as he ran up the stairs. He quickly slipped into a random room and fell asleep. Surely his father didn't mean to hurt him, he was probably just shocked. Blocking the thoughts of his father Noctis fell asleep.

As promised Noctis started working, in fact he was the only one in the family who did. He was a waiter in a nearby restaurant that sold different kinds of foods. Many times whilst on the streets people would ask him to perform magic and they'd pay him. Since he could only change his age and turn into an owl so far that's what he'd show them. Whenever he got paid he was forced to give all his money to his father who usually used it for drugs.

Noctis noticed that after three months of living as a half human his parents still hadn't done anything nice for him. Today he had gotten paid but it was less than usual because the owner's wife was pregnant and he needed the money.

Noctis ran home, his father would not tolerate tardiness, he'd learned the hard way.

_Flashback:_

_Noctis was running home, he had just been assaulted by a group of men who were claiming that they were trying to kill the demon. He had bruises up his arms and legs and his clothes were tattered. His hair was messier than usual and he had a bloody nose. Noctis knew his father would be mad about him being late but hopefully not that mad. _

_As Noctis opened the door he smelled alcohol; his father had been drinking again. He tried to sneak inside and up the stairs, sadly he wasn't stealthy enough. _

"_Thought you could sneak into my house at such a late hour?" Sir said whilst glaring at him._

"_Sir I was-" he tried to respond but Sir didn't want to hear it._

"_I don't give a _damn_ about what happened to you! I never did! But if you can think you can come into _my_house late, then you're terribly mistaken." he raised his arm and slapped Noctis hard causing him to stagger back. He punched Noctis in the ribs which made him collapse in pain._

"_Get up you worthless piece of shit! Dinner needs to be ready by the time my wife gets home from the market! If it isn't then there will be prices to _pay_." he said emphasizing pay. With one last kick at the ribs he turned away and stalked off. _

_End Flashback_

As Noctis opened the door the familiar scent of alcohol greeted his nose. Noctis walked in slowly, looking around for Sir. He sighed in relief, he wasn't here.

"OWL!" he heard the familiar voice call out. Noctis turned around to face Sir.

"Yes Master?" he asked innocently.

"Don't use that tone with me! Hand over the money!" he commanded whilst sticking out his hand. Noctis could obviously see that he was drunk, nonetheless he handed him the money.

"What the hell is this?" he spat out. He turned the money sack over as a small pile of coins fell out.

"I-it's my pay." Noctis said quietly. Grayson chuckled lowly.

"Do you think I'm stupid boy? Do I look mentally retarded to you? Where the hell if the f*cking money?" he asked. Noctis flinched, what was he supposed to say?

"Th-the owner couldn't pay me-"

"Couldn't pay you? HA! You really do think I'm that thick don't you? Well listen here boy! Your going to pay me one way or another!" he said whilst grabbing a switch.

Noctis watched in horror as he raised the switch, he was going to beat him! Before he could retaliate he was hit once again. Noctis held back his tears, he wouldn't give Sir the satisfaction of seeing him cry. After agonizing minutes that seemed like hours of beating were over Noctis got up. But apparently that wasn't the end. Grayson grabbed his hair and yanked it as hard as he could. He slapped Noctis again as hard as he could before leaving him on the bloody floor.

Grayson walked over to a boiling pot and grabbed a burning rod with a pair of pincers. He slapped the rod against Noctis's cheek. It left a burning scar shaped like a wave (~) there. Finally, Noctis screamed out in pain since Sir wouldn't take the rod off. Sir finally took the burning rod off his cheek and began whipping his back with it. When it finally cooled down Sir grabbed the pot that was full of boiling water and dropped it all over Oliver.

"And now to finally end you." he said dangerously as he withdrew a knife. "I'm sending you back to hell, where you obviously came from." Noctis screamed and tried to get away, he heard a distant voice saying _'When your ready to join just call…'_

"**MERLIN!" **Noctis screamed out. The room was filled with a white light and Noctis was transported out of there.

Noctis curled up into a fetal position, he let his tears run freely. From that day on Noctis swore to not let that happen to anybody else, he would protect them no matter what. He would never let a minor get hurt physically, mentally or even both. He'd protect them one way or another.

* * *

"Wow…" Luna said whilst looking at him in an understanding way. "Was that all the times he beat you? Did your mother ever-"

"No, there were many more painful times. My mother never beat me but she did abuse me mentally and neglect me. After a few years I finally figured out why they hated me, they were jealous." Oliver took a deep breath before continuing.

"They were jealous because I was magical and they weren't. I heard Harry's relatives were somewhat the same, only they just neglected him. I wish that was all they did, but no they abused me. The day I left I swore to protect anyone who was being abused, I also vowed never o go by Nigel again. I kept the name Noctis because it is the name that reminds me of my godmother's wish, for me to see my _real_parents. Darcy means darkness in Irish, Noctis means Night in Latin so it sort of reminded me of her." He said sadly.

Luna smiled sadly at him, she knew it was really brave to tell someone about your past, especially one like his.

* * *

_**Please, if you are against abuse review! **_

_**Think of it this way, everyone here has seen a stack of pennies before, right? Well, there are 100 pennies in one stack out of those one hundred only three say anything about being abused. If you know of someone being abused say something, don't be like those 97 other pennies. **_

_**Review, all you people that love Oliver, Review.**_

_**Hmm, twenty-second chapter so I'll ask again. Who's your favorite character?**_

_**REVIEW! LET'S TRY TO GET TO SIXTY!**_


	22. Chapter 23: Three Months Time

_**Another Chance**_

_**[Warning: a LOT of flashbacks here if you don't like… well then too bad]**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Flynn: HA! Everybody loves ME now! Take that Spongebob!**_

_**: We're not talking about under water sponges that live in pineapples.**_

_**Flynn: Sure, just ruin my fun. *Grumbles* She doesn't own it**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Three Months Time**

Ginny sat by Harry's bed and cried silently. It had been three months since he'd been in coma. Three months since she'd last heard his voice. Three months since she'd last seen him smile. She wiped her tears on her red t-shirt. Really, the shirt belonged to Harry. She had only been wearing it to remember his scent; if she closed her eyes she might see him again.

The Untouchables were still doing their job of keeping everybody safe, but it just wasn't the same without Harry. When on missions, one of the half humans would pose as Harry and where his uniform. The wizarding world needed to know that e was their leader. Ginny still remembered how Harry's parents had taken the news.

_Flashback:_

_The Untouchables portkeyed back to Potter Manor and were greeted by a frantic Lily Potter. "What happened to him!" she asked urgently. "Well we were getting bored at the party and decided to leave. We didn't notice that a Death Eater was following us. First he tried to take down Ginny but Harry pushed her out of the way. A pink light hit him; we can't remember the spell though. We tried everything, splashing water on him, slapping him, Enervate, Ginny even kissed him." Izzy explained. _

_Lily looked at her completely heartbroken. Her baby was cast into a magical coma and might not make it out. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, how could she let this happen? Weren't the parents supposed to take care of their children? She turned towards a shocked James. His countenance wasn't hard to read at all. He had his mouth slightly opened and looked at them in disbelief._

"_We'll take him to Hogwarts; Madam Pomfrey will treat him there." Lily said. James nodded as he picked up his, rather light, son and headed towards the fireplace._

_End Flashback_

Ginny sighed, Mrs. Potter had been weeping for three straight days after she found out that Harry's magical core had also been lowered. Wizards and Witches depended on their magical core to survive. If it was lowered in Battle it could result in death or becoming a permanent muggle.

She brushed a strand of stray hair off of Harry's face. The Untouchables were doing great on field, despite not having their leader with them, but were completely broken out of it. Some of the guys had been bothering her now that Harry was 'out of the way'. She remembered a Hufflepuff who had been arrogant enough to try to force her into something. Ever since that incident she had always been near the Untouchables no matter what.

_Flashback _

_Ginny was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She had a scowl on her face, it had been one and half months since Harry was in coma. Today she was feeling extra grumpy, why you ask, because it was Valentines Day. _

_Her friends had all left to enjoy their Valentines Day with their lovers. She was starting to feel jealous, why did it have to be Harry who got cursed? She saw the Portrait straight ahead, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and pray that Harry would wake up soon. Her train of thoughts was soon cut off as someone pushed her up against the wall. _

_Ginny struggled trying to get out of their grasp; she looked up at her captor. It was a Hufflepuff a year above her named Zacharias Smith__**. (Damn, he's back. What happened to those sharks that ate him?) **_

"_L-let goes." Ginny said, still struggling to get out of his hold. _

"_I will- as soon as you agree to be my mate." he said. How the hell he managed to get into Hufflepuff, Ginny wondered._

"_No. Let GO!" she said getting very irritated. She really didn't want to hex him or hurt him physically. He tightened his grip on her and got closer. Ginny, feeling extremely violated, kicked him where no man should be kicked. Instead of falling down in agony, because it was a very hard kick. He just gripped her arms tighter and clenched his teeth. _

"_You little WHORE!" he screamed outraged. "Listen here, Potter and his friends aren't here to protect you anymore neither is Loony. So I suggest, for your well-being, to do as I say. Got it bitch?" he said angrily._

"_Oi! Who do you think you are-"_

"_Calling our sister a bitch?" _

_Both of them turned their heads to see a very enraged Fred and George._

"_Gred, I think Smith here needs to learn some manners." Forge said to his brother._

"_I agree Forge; let's teach him some." Gred replied. Both twins walked over and pulled Zacharias away from Ginny, they asked if she was ok and if he'd done anything to her._

"_I didn't do anything to the whore!" Zacharias spat. "There's nothing to do to her, only Potter can like her. After all, he's practically blind! He probably meant to go into coma just to get away from her!"_

_That didn't help matters in any way. Fred and George lunged at him, planning to strangle him until he became nothing but a dead corpse. Ginny had to reluctantly stop them; this would only get them into trouble. She turned away with them heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Ha," Zacharias snorted. "The jack-as* can't do anything but walk away." he taunted. _

_Ginny spun around, completely infuriated, and sent two spells at him. The full body bind and the bat bogey hex._

_End Flashback_

Although the situation hadn't been that bad Ron made a big deal out of it. He even planned how to get revenge on him with Oliver and Izzy. Ginny was still wondering why Izzy had helped, all she said was something about hating users.

Nonetheless that incident made her miss him even more. The fights against Death Eaters weren't as big as the one at the ball. Voldemort had obviously sensed that he had _real_ competition so he hadn't sent any of his Inner Circle. The Wizarding world had also noticed their appearance, though they didn't know if they were good or bad. Everyone, on the light side, was silently wishing they were 'light' also.

The ministry though, had a different perspective. Ginny remembered the article in the Daily Prophet a few weeks after the ball. It was also the day after they had stopped a Death Eater raid.

_Flashback:_

_Ginny walked down to breakfast with Hermione and Izzy by her sides. They'd let the boys sleep in; they were probably still knackered from last night's fight. The three girls walked to the entrance of the Great Hall and waited for Luna. Once she'd arrived the three walked into the Great Hall. _

_Taking their place all the way at the end of the table, the four started piling things on their plates. __**(If you haven't noticed it's the weekend.)**__ Dozens of owls swooped in carrying letters, gifts, and newspapers. A brown owl landed in front of Hermione it was carrying the morning copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione took the newspaper and gave the owl a piece of her fruit._

_Hermione picked up the newspaper hoping to find the good news of many captured Death Eaters from last night. She was surprised, and a little annoyed, to see something else their. On the front cover it had a small picture of them, in their uniforms of course, with a bounty underneath. Harry's, as suspected, bounty was the highest out of them all._

_**Colorful Comrades or Criminals?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter **_

_Yesterday Diagon Alley was attacked by several Death Eaters. A few moments after they arrived eight other people arrived. These eight began dueling against the Death Eaters and were beating them with ease. They each had a black cloak with gold, bronze or silver out-linings. Underneath their cloaks there was a muggle sort of training suit, each a different colour. The leader, who was in green, fought against eleven Death Eaters at a time. The other's colours were: Black, Red, Red-Orange, Midnight Blue, Silver, Royal Blue and White. During other occasions there is someone in purple, but in every fight they have there is always one missing._

_Many people here might think that they are heroes, but are they? I personally asked the Minister if he knew them and he denied it. I also have an inside source that says that they're not working for Dumbledore. Who says that they aren't just getting rid of the competition? They might turn on us soon and try to take over the ministry. _

_The Minister announced that each of them are now wanted. They are going to be taken in for questioning on their true intentions when they are found. _

_The strangest thing about the team is that they seem young. The tallest out of the eight, or nine, is the Red-Orange one. Other than him they all seem to be the size of teenagers. _

"_Preposterous, all children go to Hogwarts. Their wands are all being traced and none of them have been producing spells like them. Half of the Aurors aren't powerful like them." the minister said. If the Aurors aren't strong enough how will we be protected? On the other hand who is to say that they got past the tracking wards on their wands?_

_Read below to see the rewards for each of them. Please notify the Ministry or Aurors if you have noticed, or found them. _

_Ginny looked below at their pictures and how much money they were worth._

_**Green or, as we call him, Cervus**_

**Worth: 50,000 galleon 12 sickles and 2knuts**

**Description: Striker is the leader; he makes all the plays and decisions. He's extremely dangerous and probably knows the most out of the group. He is skilled with dueling, muggle fighting and sword fighting.**

**Black or Aelurus**

**Worth: 25,000 Galleons**

**Description: Aelurus is a girl who's skilled in muggle fighting. She is fast with her wand and throws a very mean hex. Fights along side Red and Midnight Blue**

**Red or Lutra**

**Worth: 25,000 galleons**

**Description: Lutra is also a girl whom fights along with Black and Midnight Blue. Knows more spells than both of them though. **

**Red-Orange or Certus**

**Worth: 25,000 galleons**

**Description: He is tall and the best male sword fighter they have. He is probably one of the most faithful to Cervus.**

**Midnight Blue or Astrum**

**Worth: 25,000 galleons**

**Description: the last of the three who stick together. She is skilled in muggle fighting and always seems to trick or confuse victims.**

**Royal Blue or Amoveo**

**Worth: 25,500 galleons**

**Description: Amoveo is a fast man who can transfigure almost anything. He is known to transfigure Death Eaters into dogs and then capture them. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was an unregistered animagus.**

**White or Velox**

**Worth: 25,500 galleons**

**Description: Velox is a very fast man who can deflect Unforgivables. Once he is found we will be keeping him until he teaches us his secret for deflecting them. He is also very fast in throwing spells.**

**Silver or Hydra**

**Worth: 25,000 galleons**

**Description: Hydra is a man who can trick you easily. He and Modus are both very sly. Hydra carries small vials full of different potions. They're usually used as weapons or to heal his comrades. **

**Purple or Modus**

**Worth: 25,000 galleons**

**Description: A sly, cunning trickster. She can lead you into a trap much too easily. She somehow manages to beat everyone even when she's on the verge of losing. Modus is extremely skilled with muggle and sword fighting.**

"_What the heck, Modus?" Izzy asked in disbelief._

"_You don't honestly think that they'll find us do you?" Hermione asked._

"_If they do I'll just ask some Wrackspurts to fly into their ears. They can lead us to them and Hermione can obliviate them. But the Wrackspurts will have to get out of their ears first; otherwise they'll be all off. They'll start twirling around and going through people's mouths instead." Luna supplied._

"_We'll have to discuss this once Harry wakes up. He's the one who's most wanted. Funny don't you think, their hero a 'villain'?" Izzy stated. _

_End Flashback._

Ginny looked back at Harry, she stood up and walked closer to him. She bent down and kissed his forehead, a tear running down her cheek. Today was the last day of March, tomorrow would be the fourth month he'd be in coma.

She slowly turned away, not wanting to see the almost lifeless body of his. She still remembered the dance and how he was shot by that bloody curse. She also remembered the look on his face while they were dancing. Really, she didn't dance, but she did it for him. She'd do anything for him.

She looked outside and saw rain falling, she warily smiled. At least the sky was 'crying' also. Harry was her everything, her life, her soul, and her 'other half'. How come we remember all the good things when we're sad, Ginny wondered? She should have pushed him out of the way and taken the curse.

Ginny hadn't blame Draco for what his father did, they were two different people. Harry was greatly missed by everyone, save the Slytherins and Umbridge. At first most Gryffindor's were just sulking because their 'best player' was in coma. A few days later Umbridge posted her third . Number 24: "No student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs may exist without the knowledge and approval of the high Inquisitor." The PoH was still going on though, they each took turns teaching them how to duel and dodge. They never taught them any Unforgivable stuff though.

Ginny turned around once more and took a long look at him before turning around. She walked towards the door planning to go cry herself to sleep again.

"G-Ginny?" croaked a voice behind her. Ginny spun around and felt tears run down her face.

Harry was awake.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short and that I took so long to post, I was lazy. Anyway I'd like to say…WTF! I watched the KCAs last night. Really how the heck did Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows NOT win! I wasn't so PO'd that Emma didn't win, Miley was good in the last song. But still, DH should've won! And really how the hell did 'Baby' win? It's so effing old and annoying, my cousins and I made a parody of it called leave! Katy Perry was OK, but I didn't vote for her (I'm thirteen, yes, I still vote!) I voted for O'Neal to win though, and he did! Oh and the song from… two chapters ago was Enchanted by Taylor Swift. On the third to last paragraph it was supposed to say "Magical" and "Decree" in front of Number 24  
**_

_**I'll try and post sooner, thanks for the Alerts, favorites and Reviews! I got past sixty, I love you guys SO much (No Homo)! P.S: I have now changed the rating to T for language.**_

_**~Erra Fawkes**_

_**R**_

_**RE**_

_**REV**_

_**REVI**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVI**_

_**REV**_

_**RE**_

_**R**_


	23. Chapter 24:The Plan

**Another Chance**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, it's been twenty something chapters, do you still think I own it? *cricket noises* I thought so.**

**For: shoshona79, without her I'd have been suffering writer's block ages ago!**

**[Promise: this is the shortest chapter I will EVER write for this story]**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Immortality Inspection**

Ginny waited impatiently for the Untouchables to arrive, she had Harry waiting in the meditation room. She couldn't wait until they arrived!

Ginny watched as Luna, Oliver, Hermione and Ron slid down the entrance. Where the hell was Izzy and Flynn, Ginny wondered. After five minuets she finally burst.

"Where the hell are they? It's not like them to be late!" she screeched.

Suddenly Izzy and Flynn appeared; both had very serious expressions written on their faces.

"We've got news." the said gravely.

"So do I." Ginny said urgently. They locked eyes and nodded.

"Ginny, you go first." Flynn ordered. Ginny nodded and turned to the Untouchables.

"Harry woke up." she said. Everybody's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped when Harry walked out with his Untouchable uniform on.

"Miss me?" he chuckled. Everyone rushed towards him asking how he was, when he woke up and al that mess.

After catching up and telling Harry what he had missed they all turned back to Izzy and Flynn.

"Harry, do you still have the Gryffindor sword?" Izzy asked carefully. Harry tilted his head as if asking why. He took out a shrunken sword that was capped. He had stolen it from Dumbledore just before their Christmas break. Flynn smiled widely as he nodded to Izzy.

"We found out how Voldemort managed to stay alive this long. He made horcruxes." Izzy said.

"Horcruxes can be any object that you put a part of your soul into after murdering someone. You chose when to make one though, or else you'd have too many. You can only make seven horcruxes though. _**(I know you can make more than that but in my story you can't!)**_ We don't know all the horcruxes but Harry's destroyed one before- Tom Riddle's diary. To make him mortal again we've got to take out his Horcruxes." Flynn finished for her.

Harry sat still, still trying to register this new information. "How do you destroy a Horcrux?" Harry asked. He remembered destroying the Diary with the Basilisk.

"They're extremely hard to destroy; no silly fire or exploding charm will work. Basilisk venom, fro example, can."

Everyone was quiet, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Do you know of any Horcruxes?" Hermione asked. Izzy shook her head.

Harry sighed, what were they supposed to do now? They'd fight to no avail if Voldemort remained unharmed. How did they figure this out though, he thought.

"We snuck into Dumbledore's office and looked through his pensive. Voldemort probably hid them somewhere with sentimental value. The horcruxes have to be very important to him or to the Wizarding world." Flynn said

Harry looked at him bewilderedly, could he read minds?

"Do you think the Order knows anything about the Horcruxes?" Draco asked.

The room went quiet for the umpteenth time that day. Dumbledore probably already told the order and they might be looking for the Horcruxes also. If they could get into one of the meetings they'd be equipped with enough information to start a hunt.

"We could just go with our parents." Ron suggested.

"Two things wrong with that. One, only some of us could go, I highly doubt that they'd let Draco or any of us go." Izzy said whilst motioning at the three half humans and Luna

"Two: I don't think they'll let us 'minors' sit in one of their 'top-secret' meetings." she finished making air quotes around top-secret.

Harry nodded; Izzy did have a point there.

"Hey- isn't there a reward for capturing one of us?" Harry asked. Ginny could practically feel a bad plan stirring up.

"Exactly! If we get caught they'll most likely take us to their head quarters." Hermione agreed.

"But who'll go? We need to send two so they'll escape together and give them our little 'explanation'" Ginny said.

"I'll go." Harry offered.

"No-look" he said before Ginny could interrupt. "Oliver and I will have to go because we're metamorphmagi. If they try to get answers out of us we can fight off Veritaserum. They won't be able to find out who we are though."

Hermione bit her lip; the plan was almost flawless, almost. She knew they could escape by shadow traveling or by flying (in Oliver's case).

"What about everyone here? They'll notice you two are missing!" Ginny said triumphantly.

"I can duplicate myself." Oliver said his powers did come in handy sometimes.

Harry smirked, his core had been fully restored whilst he was in coma, but that wasn't al that happened. There had been this white light that called him, Harry, 'my heir'. He had been teaching Harry many things whilst he was in coma. One of them was duplication. He could duplicate twenty Harry's for twelve hours, or one for three months. He still needed practice on some other things the white light had taught him though.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for his clone to appear. He smiled at his friends' impressions of fish.

"So the plan they'll get caught by-?" Izzy asked.

"Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked. Izzy nodded and continued.

"They'll get caught by Mr. Weasley, stay at the Head Quarters for a week and try to get as much information as they can. Then they'll escape and meet us back here at midnight." Izzy said.

The Untouchables nodded in agreement.

"So on the next raid -or if there's none in a week- you and Oliver will get caught by Mr. Weasley." Flynn bit his lip not sure if this was actually the best plan ever.

Oliver and Harry nodded nonetheless, they wanted some action.

* * *

_**Sorry, this was just filler (I hate them too). I'll post the next one soon enough, don't worry. Today was my daddy's birthday! :D Tomorrow's my brother's! Now… what was I going to say? Oh yeah! I want to start another fic TT/DP crossover, but I don't know if I should. It seems kind of hard trying to do two stories at a time, but I REALLY want to! Anyways, REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE NO CHAPTER (not really I'm just asking for at least 2-3 reviews please!) Thanks to all of you who added me to Favorites and Alerts!**_


	24. Chapter 25: Behind Enemy Lines

**Another Chance **

**Disclaimer: And I stare at the sheet, doesn't belong to me, and I agreed, yeah I agreed, 'because I'll never own it forever and always. (I don't own Harry Potter or Forever & Always) **

* * *

_Get on your knees and dig down deep, You can do what you think is impossible, Keep on believing, don't give in, You've got the strength, to raise the wind~ Unstoppable- Rascal Flatts (Olympic Mix)_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Behind Enemy Lines**

Could it be that Lady Luck was actually on their side, Harry wondered. No more than six days after the meeting did the Death Eater's attack. The Untouchables, all dressed up, grabbed onto the Drum-stick and Portkeyed towards the war zone.

Harry knew the plan by heart, even now at three in the morning. Harry drew his wand and ran towards the Death Eaters. He and Oliver were to stay out of everybody in the Order's way except for Mr. Weasley. They could, however, fight as many Death Eaters as possible until the Order showed up.

Harry and Oliver fought against the Death Eaters, not trying to hold back.

"Explelliarmus!" a Death Eater yelled. Harry smirked; he still had _many_ tricks up his sleeve.

Harry took out a sword that looked almost exactly like the Sword of Gryffindor. He put his left foot out and slashed through the crowd of Death Eaters. Harry ducked as a pink light came his way; he wasn't falling for that one again. He flicked his wrist in the Direction where it'd come from and watched as several Death Eaters were blown away.

"Stupid fly," Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw a Death Eater pointing his wand at him, Stupid-fly?

"You idiot," another Death Eater scoffed. Harry could tell it was a girl by the voice. "It's like this, Expludo!" she flicked her wand but nothing happened.

What the heck, Harry thought, didn't they know _anything?_

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said, getting tired of their stupidity.

He flicked his wrist and his wand zoomed into his hand. He watched as the Aurors started piling in. He motioned at Oliver to follow him. Both Untouchables swerved through the sea of Death Eaters, Aurors and a few Untouchables. They saw Mr. Weasley and quickly turned their backs to him. They were to put up a fake fight when they got captured. Oliver whipped out his sword and fought the group of Death Eaters. A few Aurors tried to grab them but they -sadly- stunned them.

Harry drew his wand from the holster and sent some curses towards the Death Eaters. He saw a pink ray coming his way and immediately ducked; he wasn't falling for that one again. He sent a bone breaking hex towards the direction the pink ray came from. He ducked once more and swept his leg under the Death Eaters' legs. He watched happily as they tumbled down. Harry stood up quickly and stunned them, the one's who'd managed to dodge he sent the sleeping spell to.

Oliver and Harry backed up panting, they knew this fight was just getting started, but it needed to end _now_. They raised their wands and-

"!" Harry gasped in shock as he felt arms wrap around him and take his wand.

"Ha, I got you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, this wasn't Mr. Weasley, but he knew who it was.

"C'mon Arthur grab the Dark Blue one and let's head back to Grimmauld Place." Harry's captor said. Harry tried to squirm his way out, remembering that part of the plan was to 'put up a fight'. The man gripped him tighter and apparated away.

Harry nearly collapsed when he arrived at Sirius's house. He wasn't used to apparation only Shadow Traveling, Portkeying and occasionally Floo.

His captor clutched his arms and led him to the kitchen where Dumbledore, Lily Potter and Alastor Moody were waiting. Alastor made his way towards him and growled. Harry's eyes widened as he reached for his hood. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He changed his black unruly hair into well kept dark brown -or light black- hair with green highlights. His exquisite and rare Avada Kedavra green eyes were changing into a dull regular green. His body stayed the same except he showed all his scars and his _Untouchable_ tattoo. He couldn't change his height, they'd get suspicious. His nose thinned a little and his lips became paler. His skin was tanned and toned, he place smirked at Alastor. He had no idea what he was doing, so why not just wing it and bring out his inner Slytherin?

"Wait, Alastor." Dumbledore said his eyes were madly twinkling. Harry wanted to do nothing more than smack that smug look from his face. "Wait until everybody else arrives. I want them all to know who Cervus is."

Harry growled, he turned and saw Mr. Weasley holding Oliver. Harry knew that what he was about to do would take a good amount of energy from him but it was necessary.

'_**Oliver, you ok?' **_Harry asked mentally.

'_**Harry? Man… I've finally lost it… I blame Flynn.'**_ Oliver thought.

'_**No, not yet, it's a new power and such. How's everyone else? Did anyone- AAAHHHH!'**_ Harry clutched his head and glared at Dumbledore who was looking innocent. Harry growled and sent an unseen death glare at the man.

A few minutes later the rest of the Weasley's had arrived. Sirius, Remus (the older ones), Tonks, Kingsley, Severus and some other people arrived. They all gathered around and sat down at the table. Harry and Oliver were forced to stand up with their hands tied together.

Harry inwardly snorted, _this_ was how they held someone prisoner. If it weren't for the plan he could've undone the ropes easily; muggle or wizard way. To get away he'd just need to get into a shadow and Shadow Travel away. He looked at the smug looking Order members. He rolled his eyes, as if they could actually capture the Untouchables.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, every head immediately turned towards him.

"Alastor, if you would do the honors." He said motioning to Harry and Oliver. Harry checked to make sure his Occlumency walls were in place as his disguise. He watched as Moody walked, or limped, over to them. He sneered at both of them before reaching towards Harry's hood. _Fight against them_, he remembered.

Harry ducked as Moody garbed at the air. He got back up and dodged to the left.

"Gah," Moody roared as he slapped Harry against the cheek. Harry's cheek burned as he stared at Moody shocked.

Oliver's eyes narrowed, _no minor_ should be abused. Oliver jumped on Mood, ignoring that his hands were tied. Moody straightened up and glared at Amoveo (Oliver). Oliver glared right back at the man, knowing that he couldn't see it. He kicked both legs up and hit him in the face. The move also made him stand up.

The Order gasped in shock, they all sent full body-binds towards the two Untouchables. Oliver and Harry managed to doge around twenty of them, but because of the small space they were finally hit. Of course they could fight off the spell and over throw it, but they needed to do this.

"Finite Incantantum," Dumbledore said, sending both spells with his wand and hand.

"Continue Alastor." Dumbledore commanded in his grandfatherly voice.

Moody nodded and walked over to Harry. He smirked before grabbing a hold of hid hood. Moody lowered Harry's hood slowly causing the tension to rise. Harry rolled his eyes and broke out of the spell. He made the ropes disappear with his mental magic. He grabbed his own hood and brought it down whilst glaring at Moody.

"Man, you were slow." Harry sneered. The Order looked at him shocked, millions of question running through their heads. Harry looked over at Oliver who was chuckling and brought down his hood also.

Oliver was two inches taller than he usually was, and his blond hair was now almond brown. Harry noticed his shocking electric blue eyes were joyful yet mysterious.

'_**Lucky bastard,' **_Harry accused him mentally.

'_**What?' **_Oliver thought innocently.

'You made yourself taller and more mysterious!' Harry snapped.

'_**Oh, that- AAAHHHH!'**_ Oliver clutched his head painfully.

"Would you _stop _that?" both boys chorused. They glared at the Order. Harry smirked; nothing was stopping him from finally giving them a piece of his mind.

"So this is the great Order of the Flaming Chickens? Ha! What a joke!" Harry sneered. Oliver caught on immediately.

"No wonder they were losing the war before it even started. Look at them, pathetic." Oliver said.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"Oh, where are our manners. We know you Dumbledork, but you don't know us, do you?" Harry asked. Oliver raised his eyebrow at Harry; he might be going a little far, but only a little.

"We, Bumbledore, are called the Untouchables." Oliver answered.

"How do you know about the Order of the Phoenix? Who do you work for? Are you dark or light?" Dumbledore questioned whilst trying to get into their heavily guarded minds.

The last question made Harry snap, who was _he_ to be asking that?

"I'll only say this once… We. Are. _Gray! _We don't work for anybody but ourselves." Harry snapped at them. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, they were lying.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry and Oliver's cloaks were taken from them. Their training uniforms were replaced with muggle shorts and muscle shirts. Harry felt his skin rip, all his old cuts, bruises, and scars came back. The _Untouchable_ tattoo was now there for everyone to see.

Many people gasped at all the scars both boys had. Harry was just glad that his lightning bolt shaped scar was safely hidden by his hair and metamorphmagus powers. Their crowd was shocked by Harry's carving of the word Untouchable and Oliver's swerved burn mark.

Harry glared daggers at Dumbledore, what was he playing at? Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Oliver and Harry were suddenly tied to chairs. Cuffs appeared on their wrists, Harry knew what they were. These cuffs actually caused him to gasp, they were magic suppressing cuffs. He growled and struggled against the binds. He looked up helplessly and met Dumbledore's smug face.

"Tut. Tut. Severus hand me the Veritaserum, will you?" It wasn't a question. Snape stood up and left the room to go retrieve the potion.

"Now we can do this the easy or hard way. I'll ask you once, who are you?" He asked carefully.

Harry kept a straight face and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"We are the Untouchables." He said simply. Dumbledore let out a small growl, these children were being difficult.

Finally Severus walked back in carrying a small bottle with clear liquid inside. Harry felt his mouth be forced open, what had Dumbledore done? He felt five, not three, drops fall into his mouth.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry was fighting off the Veritaserum; he had a strong urge to tell everything to him. When he finally trusted himself to talk he opened his mouth and answered, "People."

The room stared at him shocked, how had he been able to do that? Dumbledore too was shocked but quickly recovered and silenced everyone.

"Severus, give him three more drops. Give nine to his little friend." Dumbledore said motioning towards Oliver who had yet been given the potion. Snape looked at him strangely but followed through.

"Good, now, what are your names?"

Harry stayed quiet for awhile he had been given _eight drops_, which was two less than he could go to without telling the truth. Harry's head started hurting as he felt Dumbledore trying to get into his mind.

"My name is Cervus." He answered in a monotonous voice. Oliver had replied right after him, since Harry was supposed to be the leader he couldn't 'show off'.

"NO! Severus, use the _whole bottle!_" Dumbledore instructed furiously. Snape's looked bewildered for a moment before going back to his normal nonchalant state. He poured the whole bottle down Harry's throat.

Harry's throat started burning. Isn't this thing supposed to be tasteless and harmless! He tried to fight off the burning for as long as he could but it was hopeless.

'_**Help…' **_he tried to tell Oliver, but even his mind magic was being slightly cut off by the cuffs. It was also hard to concentrate with the burning of a thousand suns in his throat.

Oliver turned to Harry and saw that his eyes were watering. He needed to make a distraction so he could help Harry. He remembered the day when he had gotten mad at Umbridge and made something catch on fire. He focused all his anger on the table that all the Order members were sitting at.

"!" Everyone screamed as the fire erupted. Dumbledore and Snape turned around shocked at the burning table. Oliver took his chance and turned his cuffed hand towards Harry.

"Potio Exstingue." he muttered, ignoring the searing pain on his wrists.

Harry felt his throat stop burning, he sighed and thanked god that Dumbledore didn't ask him any questions.

'_**Thanks Oliver.'**_ Harry thought. Oliver just nodded and faced forward.

"Take them to the empty room on the second floor." Dumbledore ordered. Kingsley and Moody immediately stood up and grabbed both boys by their arms, dragging them away to the abandoned room.

Kingsley opened the door and Moody threw both of them into the dirty and abandoned room.

"I'll take first watch." Moody grunted. Kingsley nodded and walked out of the room. Moody turned to them and smiled nastily.

"You know, you should be grateful that Dumbledore's so sympathetic. If it were up to me both of you would go through decapitation… or _worse_." Moody threatened them. He brought out his wand and cast a silencing charm.

"Though you've probably heard the saying 'what they don't know won't hurt them'? That is one of my favorite sayings." he snarled. Moody sent a spell at Oliver who was now chained up against the wall unconscious.

"I don't know if you all work for Voldemort or if you're dark or light, and personally I don't care. You should have taken your freaky talents and kept them to yourselves." Moody grabbed Harry by the hem of his shirt. He pulled a fist back and punched him. Harry stumbled back dazed, should he fight back?

"You don't know who you're dealing with boy." Moody accused Harry whilst sending a cutting hex his way. Harry dodged but just barely, he was still recovering somewhat from the coma. Moody growled and sent a blasting charm at Harry. The charm hit him spot-on and Harry was slammed against a wall.

"You're only a teenager, you're _nothing_ compared to us." Moody kicked Harry in the ribs several times. Harry groaned in pain but got up once again.

"Don't try to fool yourself kid, this is _war! _It's not a silly little Quidditch game that you can have a 'rematch' in." Moody backhanded Harry and watched happily as he stumbled. Harry grit his teeth, he had nothing right now. His magic was restrained, he was cuffed so he couldn't fight and he didn't have any weapons.

"Look at you; you can't even fight a retired Auror! You're just a _kid! Nothing _more, you can't do _anything_ about it!" Moody gloated. He smirked as he saw the kid stumble. He had honestly thought it would be more of a challenge. This kid had been able to take down Death Eaters with ease, so why couldn't he take him down?

"War isn't for kids. You and your little friends should just leave the Order to fighting the war." He was through teaching him a lesson; he was getting bored of it. He raised his wand to finish off the boy. Not kill, just stun, Dumbledore would rant on and on about losing precious information.

"Y-You're wr-wrong!" Harry stuttered his throat was killing him. Moody chuckled at the poor delusional boy. He would let him rant on about equality and all that nonsense.

"We're just as good as you all!" Harry said regaining some of his voice back.

"If we weren't we wouldn't be able to fight off Death Eaters, or other magical creatures. If we weren't powerful enough then we wouldn't know more spells than you all, we wouldn't be able to fight with swords or the muggle way!"

"What will happen when you old people die? Who will be there to take over? My team and I are just as good as any of you, and we actually know what Voldemort is planning, that's another thing we're not afraid to say his name!"

Moody was getting pissed off at the boys speech.

"And exactly why do _you_ want to stop him?" He asked annoyed.

Harry glared at him; he was going to tell him the truth.

"Voldemort took away my family. He killed my family and because of him I was sent with _them!_ It's his fault I couldn't have a normal childhood or life! I'm fifteen f*cking years old, and I was eleven when I first saw a picture of them!" Harry ranted.

"Oh boo-hoo, what a sad story. You think other people haven't lost their families? Stop whining and move on!"

"Oh, I see you lost something too. You lost your sanity, eye and mind! No wonder people are scared of you! They all probably think you'll curse them into oblivion because you've obviously have no restrictions. So why are you like this? Did no one love you when you were little? Or were you originally this effed up?"

Moody had enough of this kid, fifteen years or not, he was going to _pay!_

"_Crucio!_" He shouted aiming straight for Harry's heart.

Harry watched in shock as the spell came hurtling towards him. For some reason he couldn't move which made it even more terrifying. Harry felt something cold, yet comforting, wash over him. It was a faded silver light, it shot out of his body and reflected the spell. Harry watched as the spell hit a nearby spider web. The silver light extended out to Moody. When it faded Harry saw Moody frozen in a spell firing position. He was actually frozen in a block of ice. Harry noticed a small key on the floor, the keys to the cuffs! Harry carefully unlocked the cuffs and went over to help his unconscious comrade.

"Harry… what did you do?" Oliver asked referring to the frozen Moody. Harry shrugged and walked towards a shadow.

"_Accio wands! Accio Uniforms!_" Oliver called and waited for his and Harry's wands to appear.

"_Accio recorder!_" Harry stated. A few moments later a magically modified tape recorder appeared. He had placed it in the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry and Oliver walked to a nearby shadow and concentrated hard on the Chamber of Secrets. Sure they hadn't stayed a week there but Harry was sure they wouldn't survive that long there anyway.

Harry felt air flow around him and pick him up, the next thing they knew they were in the Chamber of Secrets.

The Untouchables had been training and immediately rushed towards them when they arrived. Ginny gasped hen she saw Harry's physical state. Harry paid no mind to it and held up the Tape Recorder.

"One Order of the Phoenix meeting on tape." He said whilst flashing an reassuring smile at Ginny.

* * *

_**Next Up: They listen to the Order of the Phoenix's meeting and something's will be revealed.**_

_**Who here can guess **__**who captured Harry? Who were the two idiot Death Eaters? **_

_**I'm going to start putting up Song Quotes that relate to the chapter in every chapter from now one. I would've posted sooner but this week I was extremely busy. I hope I didn't make Moody too mean, but that's how I think he'd act with prisoners. He just seems like the type to not trust at all. Yes, I do mean **_**silver_ light. you'll understand what it means later._**_**  
**_

_**To clear thing up:**_

Harry- Cervus (green)

Ginny- Aelurus (black)

Hermione- Lutra (red)

Ron- Certus (R-Orange)

Luna- Astrum (Midnight Blue)

Oliver- Amoveo (Royal Blue)

Flynn- Velox (White)

Draco- Hydra (Silver)

Izzy- Modus (Purple)

**Thill**: Nope, you guessed wrong! :)

**GinnylovesHary7**: Shall do!

Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and Favorites! I feel so loved!

* * *

_**C'mon people, let's get to Seventy REVIEWS! WOO! I really want to get 100 reviews before I reach chapter thirty, but it all depends on you guys.**_

_**Review please!**_


	25. Chapter 26: Recordings Reveal Everything

**Another Chance **

**Disclaimer: The cow says 'moo'; the cat says 'meow' and I say… 'I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

**'**

_I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time, Don't need another perfect line, Don't care if critics ever jump in line~ Secrets, OneRepublic (Don't own them either)_

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews! Yay, I got seventy!**_

Harry- Cervus (green)

Ginny- Aelurus (black)

Hermione- Lutra (red)

Ron- Certus (R-Orange)

Luna- Astrum (Midnight Blue)

Oliver- Amoveo (Royal Blue)

Flynn- Velox (White)

Draco- Hydra (Silver)

Izzy- Modus (Purple)

* * *

**Chapter 26: Recordings Reveal **_**Everything**_

The Untouchables were sitting on comfortable couches that they had transfigured from rubble. Harry took out the magically modified Tape Recorder. He hit the play button and waited a few moments until Dumbledore started speaking.

"**I now call this meeting into session," Dumbledore said. "Order of the Phoenix meeting number 372, today's topic, Horcruxes."**

"Yes!" the Untouchables cheered. Harry pressed play once more. Something told me he was going to have to pause a lot if the Untouchables kept on commenting.

"**You all might be wondering, how was Voldemort able to live after he got killed by the killing curse? I have the answer. After some… persuasion, my friend Horace Slughorn has given me some vital information."**

Harry felt sick when Dumbledore mentioned 'persuasion'.

"**Voldemort has created Horcruxes. Horcruxes are some of the Darkest Magic possible. The most amounts anyone can create are seven. Young Harry destroyed one when he was twelve in the Chamber of Secrets." Dumbledore said.**

"That's one, the diary." Izzy said whilst using her hands to count off the seven Horcruxes.

"**Three days ago whilst I was out I… stumbled across another Horcrux, a ring. Only some people can sense Dark magic like this, I am one of them." He paused adding a dramatic effect to the previous statement. "Horcruxes hold a piece of someone's soul, so if they get killed… they can be reborn. Because they hold one's soul they are extremely hard to destroy."**

"How much do you want to bet he's wearing it?" Oliver asked with a slight grimace.

"Probably thinks he's powerful enough to destroy it that way," Harry snorted.

"**How come you're wearing it then, sir?" James Potter asked. **

"**Well you see, my boy, I am very powerful as you can tell. I believe my magic can overcome the dark magic and destroy a piece of Voldemort's soul," he said pompously. **

"**Congratulations on capturing their leader James. Arthur you too, Congratulations for capturing that other guy!"**

"_That other guy!_"Oliver scoffed. "Anyway, I told you! The prick thinks he can actually handle a Horcrux! _Ha_." Oliver said.

Ginny was frowning; _James Potter _had captured his own son.

"You do know you're talking to a recording, right mate?" Flynn asked the half owl.

"**After days of research I have found out what three Horcruxes are. I also suspect one other, but I am not sure. I am certain that Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. I suspect that his snake familiar, Nagini, is one too."**

"That's only two!" Izzy accused.

"They don't even notice!" Hermione huffed

"**So where are they?" Sirius asked.**

"_**That**_** is the question my boy. I suspect that one of them might be in the hands of his most trusted Death Eater."**

"This means that they're related to Draco." Ginny joked.

Draco gasped, "_Bella!_"

"My aunt Bellatrix might have it; she'd die if _the thing _told her to. If it were father, he would have been boasting about it by now. I doubt V-Voldemort trusts the werewolf enough to let him look after it. The other one's are either in Azkaban or too thick to be trusted with it." He explained.

"**Probably Malfoy or Lestrange, I think the Dark Lord's starting to realize there's a spy in the Inner Circle." Snape said in a whisper.**

"_**Severus**_**, you must not let this happen! We need that information, without the information we could lose this war!" Dumbledore said gravely.**

"Oh yeah, lose the war _and all your fame!_" Ron accused.

"But he does have a point. Professor Snape is their only 'link' to Voldemort." Luna said, speaking for the first time.

"**Back to the task at hand, James, Lily you two might be a little shocked to hear this, Harry is the only one who can stop Voldemort. **

"_Gasp_ the woe. How could we not have seen this?" Izzy sarcastically said with a monotone voice.

The Untouchables snickered at her strange antics.

"**You see there's this prophecy about him. It clearly states that **_**neither**_** can **_**live**_** whilst the other survives."**

The Untouchables were quiet for a moment.

"_What!_" Ginny shrieked.

"In the name of Merlin's balls, what the hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped she did not approve of such vulgar things.

The other Untouchables, save Harry, started snapping at each other and going on about how that was so wrong.

"Guy's its fine." Harry said unconvincingly. Honestly, he was a tad nervous, sure, he had learned a lot of advanced magic, but he was only fifteen! Voldemort was who knows how old!

"**Dumbledore, I want to know the whole thing. Please," Lily pleaded. **

**Dumbledore sighed. "Ok, if I can remember clearly… ah let me just extract the memory instead." **

**It was quite for a few moments, save for some chairs and paper shuffling. **

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied them, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live whilst the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**

"One must die at the hand of the other…" Harry repeated disbelief clearly written in his voice.

"Well you know power he knows not." Draco said trying to lighten the mood. It was not working.

"Yeah… I'll be in the Room of Requirement trying to blow off some steam. You guys listen to the rest." Before any of them could argue Harry shadow traveled away.

_The bloody git_ Harry thought _he's been hiding this from me this long! _

"I have the right to know!" he whispered angrily to himself. Harry walked thrice across the wall and watched as a door appeared.

He walked inside and noticed the room had basically two things that he cared about noticing. Breakable stuff, yes he counted that as one, and a Louisville Slugger.

Harry grabbed the slugger and smashed a near by vase. Feeling slightly satisfied Harry repeated the action on a glass goblet. Harry didn't care about his tempestuous behavior at all. He was actually glad was like that right now. Harry smirked as he saw a glass sculpture of Dumbledore. _Oh sweet revenge_ Harry mused.

Just as Harry was about to smash Dumbledore's head into who knows how many pieces his scar erupted. Harry fell to his knees clutching his scar. _Damn you stupid scar_ Harry thought angrily. He opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly trying to regain his sight. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful diadem. He noticed the color scheme signified it belonged to a Ravenclaw. But why had his scar hurt? Was Voldemort near? Unless… it was a Horcrux!

_Ok, time to see if my Hogwarts Child powers are still here _Harry thought.

"Hogwarts, I command thee to bring me the Sword of Gryffindor!" Harry called. Harry looked around and sighed, nothing. A hole abruptly opened a few inches in front of Harry, the Sword of Gryffindor shot out of the hole and into Harry's hand. Harry smiled, completely forgetting he could've just used a summoning charm. Harry's smile faltered as he saw his own reflection. He didn't like looking in it; it only showed him a face, but not himself. Harry honestly didn't know who he was anymore.

He wasn't Dumbledore' Golden Boy anymore that was for sure. He also wasn't the same helpless orphan anymore. He wasn't the 'freak' his Uncle and Aunt had dubbed him so many years ago either. So who was he? He wasn't even sure if he was still Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ignoring the little voice in his head to tell someone Harry raised the Sword and stabbed the diadem. He heard an ear splitting scream, _Voldemort's soul _he thought bitterly.

_Two or three including the one Dumbledore has, down four to go._

* * *

_Back with the Untouchables…_

"So… I guess we should just finish it." Izzy said.

"**Dumbledore, you can't let that happen! Harry he's only fifteen!" Lily said in a small and squeaky voice as if she had just been crying. **

"**I'll do what I can Lily, I promise." His voice rose. "Meeting number 372 has now come to a closure." **

"Hmm… Harry didn't miss much then." Hermione said to Ron.

"Yup, lets head up to our dorms, I'm knackered." Ron replied.

The Untouchables got up and began to leave.

"Oh! Wait I need to talk to Flynn and Oliver." Izzy said nervously. The rest of the team shrugged, too tired to ask what else was happening.

"What's up?" Oliver asked identifying Izzy's body language, she was hiding something.

"There's still some time left on this thing. There's about twelve minutes of taping left. I didn't want to tell them because they looked tired and it might not be anything important."

The guys nodded and motioned for her to play the recording, not bothering to even sit down.

_**Thump thump thump**_**… everyone was trudging out of the room. **

"**Hmm… now what am I to do with my prisoners? Doesn't matter. The real question is how do I make it seem like it was me who captured them?"**

Izzy snorted, as if he could catch _two_ Untouchables.

"**Now, what do I do now? Harry still hasn't joined me, the little brat! I've tried offering him nicely, bribing, and even acting like a damned grandfather to him when he was a vile and wretched orphan! That leaves me with two options, controlling him with Imperio or black-mailing him and his family." **

"Why that slimy-" Izzy started.

"Unworthy, malevolent-" Oliver continued.

"Malign, gay bastard!" Flynn finished.

"**But it shouldn't come to that… yet. If he's anything like his idiot father he'll be right by my side groveling and asking me for help after he hears about his role in the war."**

"Next time I see him you two are going to need to hold me back from attacking him." Izzy stated.

"Can't do that Iz," Flynn said in a low voice. "You'll need to be holding us back too!"

"**Then again… if he's anything like his cretin, floozy, mud-blood mother he'll just have to be bribed… even more than usual."**

"Lily Potter is not floozy!" Oliver proclaimed. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother.

"**Anyway, after crack**-**pot… er- **_**Potter **_**joins me I'll be invincible! Then again there's his stupid little group of friends, though they're nothing to worry about. I still have all those Order members watching them anyway."**

"He's spying on us!" Izzy shouted outraged.

"**Now the only thing I truly need to worry about is-"**

"Getting _all _the fame and glory?" Oliver spat.

"**Telling Harry that he's the seventh Horcrux."**

Izzy dropped the tape recorder in shock. The three stood there breathless. All oblivious to the fact that their only proof that Dumbledore was truly evil was shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long! I had a mock EOG test Friday and my whole week was busy! I also had a bad case of writers block. But you know the saying right? "When you don't know what to type, Bash Dumbledore again and again!' or something along those lines ^_^. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I'll try to post faster but you know how writers block is.**_

_**I forgot, does Harry's scar hurt when he's near a Horcrux? If it doesn't then oh well, it does here! Yes, I do know Nagini became a Horcrux in the seventh book, thank you very much!**_

* * *

Shoshona79: I was waiting for someone to ask about Neville. I really don't know what to do with him. I might make him feel left out and join Voldemort or take over PoH later on. But who knows, the story has a mind of its own. Any ideas for the next chapter?

EP: Je vous remercie!

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I AM A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHO ALWAYS LOOKS FORWARD TO REVIEWS! REVIEW AND MAKE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL SMILE :)**_


	26. Chapter 27: The Forgotten One

**Another Chance**

**Disclaimer: I like Harry Potter and I like Apple, but I own neither. **

* * *

**Quote**: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning how to dance in the rain~ Anonyms 

**Chapter 27: The Forgotten One (Inspired by shoshona79)**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was never thought of as important. Neville could never be thought of as a protagonist or the main character. He was thought of as worthless, fat and even as a disgrace to the Longbottoms. Neville often wondered what his life would be like if _he_ had been the Boy-Who-Lived. He had practically lost his parents already, so why wasn't he worshiped like Harry.

Neville could never be seen as a protagonist, and he really did not care. He had an OK life; he definitely did not want to go through what Harry had. So if he couldn't be seen as a protagonist, why would he be an antagonist?

Our story starts on a foggy Saturday morning, but enough about the weather, on to the story.

"Mr. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall called. Neville looked up from his bowl of porridge confused.

"Yes Professor?" he asked. McGonagall motioned for him to follow her.

Neville got up and started following her. He noticed almost everyone's, save the Professors'; eyes were on him, all wondering why the Professor needed to talk to someone like him. There were only nine students that weren't looking at him. It was Harry's group. They were all huddled together whispering, Neville felt a longing feeling to talk to them. He wondered what they were talking about that was so important.

Both student and Professor walked out of the Great Hall and into McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Longbottom I have some… news." she said sadly.

"W-What is it?" he asked concern clearly written on his face.

"Yesterday… a Death Eater disguised as a Mediwitch snuck into St. Mungo's. He went after your parents… and…." Professor McGonagall took a deep breath before continuing. "Neville, your parents are dead." she said looking him straight in the eye.

Neville felt like he was about to collapse. Instead of that, he ran. Neville ran out of the office, out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest. Once he was deep enough in the forest to not see Hogwarts he collapsed. He dug his head in his hands and cried. Neville was in such of an emotional breakdown that he didn't notice someone walking in front of him.

"Pathetic." she muttered. She grabbed the boy and apparated away _**(They're not in Hogwarts).**_

Neville felt like he was being squeezed through a tube for about five seconds. When the feeling stopped he opened his eyes and saw a snake like man in front of him.

"Very good Bella." he murmured. "Rise boy." he commanded.

Neville, being scared out of his wits, obeyed.

"Good." he whispered silently. "You come from a noble stock… you will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." the snake man said.

Death Eater, Was this You-Know-Who?

"N-never" Neville said mentally berating himself for stuttering.

"Never hmm… Your choice… Bella, would you like to do the honors?" Voldemort asked.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly as she drew her wand in a flash. "_Imperio,"_

_You will follow every command the Dark Lord tells you to._ He heard a voice in his head say. Neville heard another voice in his head shouting _No!_ But ignored it; the voice would lead him to pain, he could tell. But if he obeyed the command he wouldn't feel anything, which would be complete bliss for him.

Neville felt his head nod without his command.

"Perfect," Voldemort purred. "Longbottom, I want you to go under cover and find whatever secrets Harry Potter has. Also try to find out as much as you can about the 'Untouchables'. Do _anything _to ruin Harry Potter's life, but don't kill him. That's going to be my job." Voldemort commanded. Neville nodded and bowed down to Voldemort.

"Well, what are you still doing here? _Go!_" he exclaimed.

Neville nodded and, by some strange reason, apparated away.

* * *

"So you found a Horcrux?" Ron asked bewilderedly.

"Yea, my hurt was hurting like crazy when I was near it. I summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and destroyed it." Harry retold the story.

"That's great! That means we have four to go. We know where one of them is. Aunt Bella has one, Dumbledore's taking care of the other and Harry's destroyed two. We know that his snake, Nagini, might be one. We're only missing two others." Draco said recapping the meeting.

The three half-humans looked nervously at each other, they knew what, or who, was the seventh Horcrux. They still didn't know if they should reveal the information though.

"Ok, so what should our next step be? Voldy seems to be somewhat dormant. We could use this time to train but-" Izzy was cut off.

"No, it already April, the O.W.L.s are going to be soon! I need to study! How could I have not been studying, I'm losing it. How am I supposed to study for the O.W.L.s in just three weeks! I-"

"Hermi, calm down," Ron reassured. "You've got Defense in the bag already, due to our training. We could study with Draco for potions. The rest, I know you can do!"

Hermione bit her lip before smiling at her boyfriend. Her smile faltered after she realized what he called her. "Don't call me Hermi."

"Maybe Hermione's right, we should be studying." Luna mused.

Flynn groaned, why'd they have to have three brainiacs in their group.

"Fine," Izzy said giving up.

The Untouchables stood up and made their way outside ignoring all the stares they were getting. What seemed to be a plan to study was rudely interrupted by some Slytherins.

"Look, it's the group of rejects." Pansy smirked. Crabbe and Goyle, who now seemed to be Pansy's body guards, let out a stupid troll like laugh.

"Move out of the way Parkinson." Draco demanded.

"Aww, _Drackie_, why do you hang out with Potter?" She asked practically throwing herself over him. Draco's cheeks seemed to redden at the sound of his old… nickname she had gave him.

"_Move_," Ginny said irritably.

"Shut up, who asked you, you whore?" Crabbe quipped.

"Open conversation." she snapped.

"Don't call her a whore!" Harry said stepping up so that he was face-to-face with Crabbe.

"Wow Potty, did you finally get a girlfriend or is she just a prostitute? Everyone knows her family needs the money. I why else would she have had so many 'boy friends'. I suspect the same for Mud-Blood Granger, she f*cks you and does your homework." she paused smiling maliciously at their red face.

"And now you added the orphan and the loony failure? Wow, you must be so desperate to have them all."

Harry was fuming, how dare that _bitch_ talk about Ginny that way! Unlike Harry, Ron wasn't able to contain his anger. And since he was too noble to hit a girl he did the next best thing, he punched Crabbe right on the nose. Goyle watched astounded as Crabbe staggered back and blood ran freely down his nose.

"Do _not_ insult them!" Ron fumed. Pansy rolled her eyes as she continued to talk.

"Back to the matter at hand, Draco, why did you join the Guild of Rejects? You're much better than them. Hell, _Longbottom's_ better than all these girls combined!" She scolded.

"Are you included?" someone snapped. Pansy whirled around and faced Astoria.

"Oh, it's just a stupid fourth year." she said trying to hide her relief. "And no, I'm not included"

"I always thought you were a cross dresser." she said in fake thoughtfulness. Pansy looked outraged.

"_Not _like that!" she screeched. "Why the hell do you care, Greengrass? Also why do you have such a stupid name like that, Green_grass_? It makes you seem dirtier than you are, like if you were on the ground where people can step on you. Especially muggles"

"Well I don't know, _Park_inson. What kind of name _is_ that?" she retorted.

"Is something wrong here?" Said Professor (Lily) Potter

"No Professor." Pansy scowled.

"Hmm… Ms. Greengrass, would you mind telling me what was going on." Lily asked.

Astoria nodded; she could finally get her revenge.

"W-well y-you see pr-Professor, I was just trying to enjoy my Saturday… b-but then I saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle making fun o-of my fr-friends." She said in fake sadness. Not many knew this but she was n excellent actress.

"Parkinson called Ginny and the rest of the girl's bitches and whores." she said with fake tears in her eyes. The Untouchables were in somewhat of a shock, they'd never seen such a great actress in their lives.

"I tried to stop her, but she and the other two wouldn't stop." she said finishing her story.

Lily nodded, actually believing her story, after all, why would Astoria lie to her.

"What happened to Vincent's nose?" she asked looking at the Slytherin's bloody nose.

Astoria looked shocked for a bit, turning around to see the Crabbe's still bloody nose. Pansy smirked, the stupid fourth year was caught.

"I'm not going to lie to you Professor. Ron, being overprotective of his little sister, punched him. But he was provoked! Crabbe called Ginny a whore. Also, Pansy called his girlfriend a, you know. Since Ron is an all-around chivalrous bloke, he didn't hit Pansy. Instead, he went after Crabbe. Although, Crabbe's troll like laugh didn't help the cause,"

Lily nodded once more; at least she had gotten there before a fight had started.

"Ok, ten points from Gryffindor for punching a fellow student, Mr. Weasley." she said. At least Ron had the decency to look ashamed. Pansy stood their arms crossed smirking.

"Don't think I forgot about your punishment." she said turning to the three Slytherins.

"You three have earned one week of detention for provocation, and another week's worth for name calling. Also you three have lost thirty points _each_ for disgracing your house." She turned on her heel and left.

"You see what you did, you blood traitor!" Pansy exclaimed.

"ONE WEEK OF DETENTION, _ASS_TORIA" Pansy yelled pointing at Astoria.

"You can't do that!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes she can. Umbridge made us apart of her Inquisitorial Squad, we have the power to do that now." she said pompously.

"Then you better make it two weeks." Astoria replied dauntingly.

Pansy raised an eyebrow as if asking why.

"Two reasons," She replied holding up her middle and index finger.

"One," she said lowering her index finger. She slapped Pansy as hard as she could, which left a red hand mark on her cheek.

"And two," she turned on her heel and snaked her arms around Draco's neck, connect both their lips.

Pansy grit her teeth and stomped away with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind her like puppies. The Untouchables were still staring at the couple, mostly at Astoria though, in shock.

"Well, well…_well!_" Flynn said after regaining his composure.

"I'll see you later Draco, I'm going to go finish some homework in the library." she let her arms fall to her side as she turned and walked away.

Draco turned and glared at them, daring them to try anything stupid. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend; he still didn't like showing his emotions in public. He looked down at Ginny and asked her if she was ok. Ginny nodded, Pansy's words didn't really affect her that much.

* * *

Neville landed gracefully in front of the entrance. He looked both ways to make sure no one had seen him. Content, he started walking towards the great hall but stopped when he heard voices.

"I always thought you were a cross-dresser" he heard someone say. Neville squinted his eyes and saw it was Harry's group along with Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Greengrass. Rolling his eyes, he turned and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

After stating the password he walked in and headed towards the Fifth Year Boys Dormitories. If he could sneak into Harry's trunk he would be able to find _something_.

"Hey, Nev" He turned around irritably and sneered at the twins.

"Would you like to try-"

"No," he snapped, his voice seemed lower. Neville turned back around and started walking up the stairs. He barely heard the Weasley's question.

"Well, what's gotten his knickers in a twist?"

Neville burst through the door, glad that nobody was inside. He put up a locking charm that would keep it locked for about thirty minute. He made his way towards Harry's bed. He tried to open Harry's trunk manually but, like expected, it was locked. Neville whipped out his wand and sent the most basic unlocking spell he knew, _Alohomora._

The charm had no effect; the trunk remained locked and unharmed.

"What was that spell the Dark Lord gave me?" he asked no one in particular. Something in his seemed to click together.

"_Patefio Maximus,_" the Dark Lord had this spell on what seemed to be two sheets of paper that were ripped from a book. He made Neville swear not to tell anyone.

The trunk seemed to open up from the right side, but the other side remained closed. Neville cursed under his breath, it was probably guarded by Parselmagic.

"Serpensortia," a small garden snake appeared in front of Neville. Neville scowled at the weak creature.

"Imperio" he muttered. "Tell the trunk to open." he ordered.

The snake slithered up to the trunk then hissed. The trunk flung open and Neville smirk victoriously.

"Brilliant, I don't need you any more" he flicked his wand and the snake banished. Neville walked carefully up to the trunk, ready for something to attack.

He looked into the trunk with wide eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure we can go up their?" Draco asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, there's no rule against it. Even _Hogwarts: A History_ says nothing against it." Hermione stated.

Draco shrugged as he followed the group into the Gryffindor Common Room. At first people were staring at Luna and him with wide eyes. After a moment they looked away, they knew how close their group was.

"I just need to grab some of my books, and then we can go to the Library." Harry said opening the door.

They stepped in and saw something they never expected.

Neville was holding three things in his hand that shouldn't have ever been discovered.

He held the invisibility cloak, the Sword of Gryffindor and Harry's Untouchable uniform.

They all stared at Neville for a moment.

"Oh shit," Ron said.

* * *

_**Yay, another chapter! I just need 33 reviews to get to 100 people! Review!**_

_**What'd you guys think? **__**NO I DO NOT BASH NEVILLE! **__**I actually like his character. But I needed someone for this role and Colin isn't that important to the story.**_

* * *

**UsagiMoon:** Wait until you see the ending, I got it all planned out. :D

**Trsha**: Thank you!

**Chloexo:** Ha-ha. Good thing he didn't stab himself! Also, good thing to know you still read my story and aren't dead.

**Shoshona79:** I know this isn't _exactly_ what you mean, but thanks for the idea! There's probably about 4-5 chapters left until Fifth Year is finished, then off to Sixth! It's such a shame Lily and the _real_ Marauders will only stay there until October 31, though. Thanks for the Review!

* * *

_**Yes! I'm **_**Finally**_** on Spring Break! It means I might get to type more! **_

_**Review please! Review and I let… the house of your choice win the House Cup! Tell me which house should win? Who's your Favorite Couple?**_

_**READ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	27. Chapter 28: Almost There

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:

** I own Harry Potter!**

Mrs. Black**: **_**FILTHY MUGGLES, LYING THAT THEY-**_

**Fine, I do not own Harry Potter… now; excuse me whilst I go cry myself a river.**

* * *

_All it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing~ I don't remember, probably some random website._

* * *

**Chapter 28: Almost there _(It doesn't really have to do with the chapter though. It was either this, or Steve)_  
**

"N-Neville" Harry asked shocked.

"_You_," he asked disbelievingly.

Harry nodded; he drew his wand slowly and pointed it at Neville. "_Stupefy, Obliviate_,"

Neville let himself be hit by the spell. What Harry did not notice though was him muttering an incantation.

Harry stuffed his belongings back into his trunk and made sure Neville was ok. He grabbed the books he needed and ducked out of the dormitory. On the way towards the library Harry couldn't help but wonder, what would've happened if they hadn't caught Neville? Would he tell anybody their secret or would he ask to join. He mentally shook his head; it was already hard enough with nine people. Another lingering question was how was he able to get into his trunk? He had made sure to guard it with difficult spells and charms he also had a password _in parseltounge_. How was Neville able to go through all of that?

"Harry, do you feel alright?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded without looking into her eyes.

Staying true to their words they spent the whole day studying. Harry was actually somewhat thankful for the studying. He'd never admit it but he was actually glad they were doing something normal for once.

By the end of the night they were complete with their studying and homework. He had no idea what to do now. Usually things would just happen or they'd be making plans and plotting against Voldemort. If there was one thing he really didn't like was waiting. It was the calm or 'eye' of the storm as people would call it. And it irritated him greatly.

What was there next move, could they risk Neville finding out their secret again. Something was going to happen, something _big_. Not only was a full fledged war going on but Halloween was slowly approaching. His parents would be leaving soon. Harry honestly didn't know if he could handle being an orphan once more.

Last time it hadn't mattered because he never actually got to meet his parents… but now? Harry had _real_ memories of them. They were his and he knew what they were like. He knew things about them other than what their eye color and face looked like. He truly knew what they were like. Could he live with the fact that he'd never see his parents again?

Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it though. His parents would leave, end of story. Nothing could be done to stop it. _Nothing_ and it was all Peter Pettigrew's fault. Sure he had gotten the Dementor's Kiss, but that wasn't enough! He took away not only his parents' life but hid too. By betraying his parents Voldemort killed them, he had nowhere else to go so they sent him to the Dursley's. The Dursley's neglected him, starved him and didn't care if Dudley hurt Harry at all. The only good thing about them is that they made him stronger and independent. They made him want to do better and impress _somebody_.

With the urge to escape the Dursley's and impress somebody Harry left to Hogwarts. He met his first friend on the train and later befriended Hermione after fighting off a troll.

Harry breathed in deeply pulling himself from those thoughts. There was no need to worry about the future yet….

The next day Neville woke up with a start. He slowly sat up as he heard voices outside of his bed. He inwardly sighed in relief when he noticed his curtain was closed.

"Yeah, that's right… twelve day's tops… June is the time…" he heard Harry say.

Neville grit his teeth, this wasn't making any sense. What was supposed to happen in June?

"We'll have… our way… Voldemort… like a snake." Izzy spat.

He rolled his eyes even if he didn't know half of the things they were talking about he could still understand _some _things.

"… Think this is… waiting… Death Eaters… big is about to happen… soon" Hermione concluded.

He raised an eyebrow now, what were they talking about? Was it about their little group the Untouchables? If it was, he could care less. Tomorrow he had a meeting with the Dark Lord where he'd tell him everything he'd found out about Potter. The Dark Lord would also be very enraged to the fact a _Malfoy_ was helping him. Neville mentally snorted, Malfoy was nothing more than a follower. He would one day be bowing down to him whilst he'd Crucio him into oblivion for-

"Sounds like a plan… Chamber… Secrets" Flynn whispered.

It was quiet for a few moments; Neville listened closely for any noises. There were none, no breathing; no snores, not even the door squeaking to notify that they were leaving. Neville peered through a crack in his curtains, the room was empty.

"How'd they do that?" he muttered to himself.

_Forget the meeting_ he though, _the Dark Lord needs to know this._

* * *

Neville hopped off his bed and Accio-ed a broom from the Slytherin Quidditch closet. He opened the window right next to Harry's bed and snuck out. He flew straight to Riddle Manor where the Dark Lord was.

"Milord" Neville said, bowing.

"Longbottom, what are you doing here?" Voldemort asked disdainfully.

"I have news about Potter that I think you deserve to know. I also have some news about one Draco Malfoy." Neville said with a sneer.

Voldemort gave him a look before indicating that he should continue.

"Potter and his friends, Stilio, Forrest, Noctua, Granger, Lovegood, Weasley and the other Weasley are the Untouchables." he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Hmmm… that's only eight though Longbottom. What information are you holding back?" Voldemort asked, quickly losing his patience.

"Well you see my Lord that's the thing… the Ninth one is…"

"_Crucio"_ Voldemort intervened. "Hurry it up; I am not a patient man."

"Y-Yes milord, Draco Malfoy is the ninth Untouchable."

"_**WHAT!**_" the Dark Lord bellowed. "A Slytherin apposing me, get Lucius in here!" He screamed at a nearby Death Eater.

Said Death Eater scrambled away in fear to go complete his master's request.

"L-l-Lucius," he said in fear.

Lucius turned to him with an annoyed look. The Death Eater opened his mouth to say something but then closed it frightened by the look Lucius was giving him. This act repeated several times before the man mustered up enough courage to speak.

"T-The Dark Lord is requesting your presence." he finally stuttered out.

Lucius straightened up and walked briskly to where the Dark Lord was. He knelt down and kissed the hem of his robes before standing back up and looking at his master's angered eyes.

"Tell me, Lucius, how's young Draco doing?" Voldemort asked in a drawling manner.

"W-well you see, milord, I-I"

"I grow tired of your stalling Lucius."

"I don't exactly know. H-he didn't come home for the holiday's when we asked him to. He hasn't been writing to us lately and is really distant now-a-day's. We haven't heard from him since the beginning of the school year." He answered truthfully.

Voldemort looked into his eyes and used his legilimency to see if he was telling the truth. '_Hmm… seems as though Draco has turned sides…NO! I can't have this!'_

"I think young Draco's time has come… I want him brought here to me by the end of this week! He will be made a Death Eater on Friday at sunset. You are dismissed."

Malfoy Sr. nodded and bowed once more before leaving. He silently wondered how he was going to get Draco out of school without the manipulative old coot noticing him. He shrugged and continued out of the chamber.

Voldemort turned back to Neville who had been standing to the side when he was talking with Lucius.

"Longbottom, rise… as you know its nearing the end of the school year and I am about to put my latest plan into action. Tell me, Neville, what is one thing the Wizarding World would hate?"

"…For Quidditch to be cancelled?" he asked in an unsure manner.

"No, you bumbling idiot, _to be exposed_! But that's not where it'll end. In the mass of the chaos I'll have my Death Eater's attack with two, not one, goals. One is to capture Harry Potter, killing him is up to me. And two: to kill Lily and James Potter. You see, unlike Dumbledore I noticed the difference. They look younger than they were when I killed them. Also Lily is skinnier, as if she was never pregnant. I think they're from the past. So if we get rid of them, we'll also get rid of that blasted Potter boy."

"So where do I come into this Milord?" Neville asked.

"You, my young Death Eater, will be in charge." he said simply.

"In charge of what"

"_Of capturing Harry you fool!_" Voldemort spat.

"Even if we don't manage to Kill the elder Potter's, with Harry gone the Untouchables will be a wreck without their leader" Voldemort explained whilst rubbing his temples.

"You are dismissed" Voldemort said not wanting to deal with him anymore.

.: _Idiot boy,:._ Insuperable hissed.

.: _I'm trying, shut-up_:. Harry retaliated.

The rest of the Untouchables watched intently as Harry was being taught some of his last lessons.

.: _no, no, and NO! If that happened in a __real__ battle you would've been on the ground already!:. Insuperable scolded._

_.: I blocked it though!:._

_.: Oh yes, because that's what we're suppose to do. You imbecile! If you did that with any Death Eater they would've killed you because you 'blocked the spell' in that manner! The Wizarding World needs you alive, not dead!:. _

_.: Fine I'll try it again:._

Harry got up from the ground and grabbed his new sword. The blade was handmade by goblins, elves, and even gnomes. The blade had been dunked in basilisk poison for five hours and had many enchantments on it. The enchantments would come in handy in the long run, they made sure that the sword wouldn't be able to be summoned by anyone but him. The cross had a frozen Ashwinder egg on it, if needed it could start a fire. The hilt was made of gold and had the Hogwarts emblem and a lightning bolt engraved on it.

Harry held his sword in front of him as he charged at Insuperable. He tried to stab her but failed causing the sword to get stuck on the ground. He quickly hauled the sword out of the stone floor and held it up in front of him. He was slightly caught off guard as he saw Izzy standing in front of him instead of Insuperable. She whipped her sword out and they began to fight.

_CLANG_

Harry stared at the sword on the ground, he was even more surprised to find out it wasn't his sword, but Izzy's.

Rapidly regaining his composure he drew his wand and sent four different spells. The next thing he knew Izzy was tied up on the floor unconscious with green hair and a swollen eye.

.: _I'm not an idiot _:. He hissed.

He turned to his audience and smiled slightly, if he could _finally_ beat his trainer he could defeat any Death Eater.

"Er- I'll wake up Izzy" Flynn said nervously as he slowly walked towards his girlfriend.

Harry shrugged as he made his way to his friends to discuss the Horcrux issue.

"So, how are we going to find them? I doubt he left them lolling around anywhere." Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"Draco's right, we could search for them during the summer, but that wouldn't work out. Honestly, what would tell our parents? "Hey, mum, dad, my friends and I are going to go look for pieces of Voldemort's soul so we can destroy him. Don't worry; I'll be back by dinner!" Yeah, I don't think that'll work." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron's right, most of our parents are in the Order… or Death Eater's… or muggles- I doubt they'll let us go." Ginny said.

"You all don't have to worry about that." Oliver piped up. "During the summer we're, Flynn Izzy and I, are going to be looking for them. Since we don't have parents or anything better to do, we're going hunting."

Harry tilted his head and looked at Oliver. Something was wrong, they were hiding something , but he didn't know what. And if there was one thing Harry hated, it was being left out.

"Are you sure? You're just going to do it by yourselves?" Luna asked, frowning.

Oliver nodded sadly as he hugged Luna from behind.

"Let's not dwell on the future, let's go get something to eat!" Flynn said trying to change the subject.

They shrugged, all wanting to get off the Horcrux subject, and headed up to the Great Hall. To their surprise it was already more than half-way full. Taking their seats, they piled food onto their plates and began eating.

Forty minutes into their breakfast a black owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Draco's plate. Draco instantly paled as he saw the Black Letter with the Dark Mark on it. He snatched the letter before his friends could read it and ran out of the Great Hall. He didn't stop running until he was safely locked into his dorm. Slightly shaking he opened the letter and pulled out the letter.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Your time to become a Death Eater has come. You are to be given the honor of serving me. If you refuse, I shall send my Inner Circle to dispose of you and your family (Yes, even Lucius) also that little 'girlfriend' of yours. Though if you decide to join me, which I'm sure you will, I will be willing to let my Inner Circle train you so you too can be apart of it. I, being extremely forgiving, will be willing to look past all the Death Eater's you and your friends have managed to kill. Yes, I know you are apart of the Untouchables. This little piece of information will be... forgotten, if you join my ranks._

_Choose wisely,_

_The Dark Lord, Voldemort._

Draco's heart was pounding fast, what was he to do. His father wouldn't care what happened to him, but he couldn't just leave his mother. He couldn't let Astoria get killed also. Draco reread the letter and saw something sticking out on the bottom. Using his nail Draco pulled off a second letter.

_Son,_

_Hello Draco, I haven't heard from you in a whilst. How's school been going? Have you finally been able to beat that Mud-Blood? As you've read in the previous letter, it's finally your time. First of all I'd like to admit that you are not a total disgrace to the family. Together side-by-side, I think you and I could really destroy peoples lives. I've got to go, remember to right back and for _once_ beat that Mud-Blood at SOMETHING!_

_Your Father._

Draco looked at the letter in disgust. Before he'd be showing off how his father always 'wrote' to him now, though, it was different. Now he would be happy if his father _never _wrote to him again.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it! Now, for the best apology you have ever heard. It'll bring you to tears... "I am sorry". It's OK, don't cry. I've been really busy lately and I'll be really busy this month too. My "EOGs" (Finals or whatever you guys call them) are this month. I've also been busy with sports and such, my brother's soccer team managed to beat the best in the league (he made 3 goals and my cousin made 2). Thanks for all the reviews, I will not give up this story. I am 'sirius' about getting 100 reviews before chapter 30 though. Yes, I do have a reason for only sending the half humans._**

_**OK people, what should Draco's response be?**_

Guess of the Day:

What is my favorite old Disney Classic. (Eg: Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella etc, etc)

oh, what's yours?

**Review please**


	28. Chapter 29: Two Plus Two Equals Nine

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:

Hermione: She owns none of it. All credit goes to the Original writer, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. If you were to file a law suit against her she would have the full proof that she didn't own it because of the entire Disclaimer's she's given. She gets no profit-

_**Sheesh Hermione, you could've just said 'she doesn't own it'. **_

**Quick question: have any of y'all read My Immortal (I couldn't get past the seventh chapter.) I loved reading the commentaries. They were so ** funny! The stupid writer made Voldemort sound like he read **too** much Shakespeare! It was so horrible it was funny! Oh, my favorite Disney Classic was Mulan!**

* * *

_You're unsuited for the rage of war, So pack up, go home, you're through, How could I make a man out of you?~ I'll make a man out of you, Mulan_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Two Plus Two Equals Nine**

_**Time: Four hours before dinner**_

_**Day: Sunday, two weeks before O.W.L.s **_

_**Place: Room of Requirement**_

"Ok, this will probably be the last PoH meeting this year. I know most of you were hoping for adventure and a chance to fight Death Eater's but this year it seems they're a bit dormant." Harry said to all the members. The members were all sitting down Indian style.

"Today we'll be teaching you a couple of muggle moves and a bit of sword fighting moves." Harry said. "Count off by nine; each of you will be taught by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Oliver, Izzy, Flynn or me."

One by one they all grouped at most there were four people to a group. Only three groups had two people in it.

Harry had no idea if it was some sick and twisted plan or just his rotten luck. He had been paired up with Cho Chang, his old crush, Michael Corner (Ginny's ex boyfriend) and Neville Longbottom.

"After learning some of these moves we'll have a… contest. The contest will decide who here is the best duelist and whom has learned the most.

There was uproar of cheers as everybody turned to their 'teachers'.

"Ok, first you'll learn how to block a punch, if you can't hit the best you can do is guard yourself, right?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"OK, Face forward, with your body turned to the side at the hips. Your forward foot will face the attacker. Your rear foot will face outside at a 90-degree angle." Harry instructed. The three did as they were told, but Neville was still somewhat reluctant.

"Good, now to block bring both arms forward simultaneously with the fingers extended and closed together. Check the attacker's punching arm from the inside with a knife-hand block. The blocking side is the pinky side of the hand." He explained as simply as he could. He noticed Cho's arms were in the wrong position and set them right.

"Thank you Harry." she said batting her eyelashes. Harry ignored her and continued to give instructions.

"Now; strike at the attacker's eyes with two fingers of the other hand, the rear hand continuing to hold off the attacker's punching arm to prevent another strike." He said, having to help Cho out a second time, he had a feeling she was doing it on purpose. "Finally, step in and punch a back hand to the attacker's solar plexus." after following the last step they stood up straight.

"I never said to stop." Harry snapped as he watched them repeat the act.

* * *

"Very peculiar," Dumbledore mused allowed as he finished watching Moody's memory of having the boy escape.

"What's peculiar Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"If you closely you'll see a line in between two locks of Cervus's _**(Harry's) **_hair." Dumbledore pointed out.

"You're right, but what does that mean?" James asked.

Lily's felt like her stomach was doing jumping jacks. That 'line' was in the exact same place where Harry's scar was. '_But why did he look so different?'_ Lily wondered '_He couldn't have made the Polyjuice Potion; the ingredients were hard to come by. Severus would have complained that something was missing by now. He can't be a metamorphmagus can he? No, that trait is inherited, right. Well… what about that time you found that note in the Potter vault?_

_Flashback:_

_A newly wed Lily Potter (nee Evans) of eighteen years old walked into the Potter Family Vault. It had Mountains of Galleons, heaps of Knuts and mickles of Sickles. It also contained many artifacts, books, and scrolls._

_She walked farther into the vault ignoring James's warning of all the dangerous items. She stopped when she spotted a large book shelf. It was seven feet tall but had very little books on it. They were all in different languages and very few were in English. To the right of the book shelf there was a glass box. Inside of it was a two foot long 'stick' the stick had a silver gem on it. It was laying on four pieces of silk. Lily crouched down to take a better look at it. It had a metal sign inside._

_**M in aff**_

_ it read. The letters were either faded or completely gone. She peered at it, the glass was covered in dust but you could still look through it, at least somewhat. The glass box looked as if it hadn't been touched in decades! Lily looked around it to see if it had any more signs or an opening. She spotted an old crumpled up piece of parchment._

_Al_ the sec_ets of magic li_ in one va_lt._

_The vau_t bel_ngs to Mer_in._

_It wi_l teach som_thi_gs th_t hav_ be_n forgot_en._

_Metam_rphma_i,_

_H_w to re_lect Unf_rg_veab_es,_

_A_l of th_s li_s in v_ult _

_1213_

_Like the sign, this letter had lost many letters. She could only make out several words but wasn't able to put two and two together since James had announced that they had to head back._

_End of Flashback_

Lily's heart started pounding faster. Voldemort had been after something in vault 1213! The word _metamorphmagi_ kept on playing over in her head. Was it possible that Harry was Cervus?

_Metamorphmagi…_

Oliver! He was a metamorphmagus, he could've been Amoveo! That made so much sense now. There were nine Untouchables and nine of them. Now all she had to do was figure out who was who.

Harry was no doubt Cervus and Oliver was Amoveo. Isabelle was independent and a bit… reckless when she fought so she would be Modus. Like the Prophet had said Hydra was slick and sly, like a Slytherin, so that would be Draco.

Lutra knew more spells than the rest of the trio of girls. She knew how to perform them better than Hydra and Certus. That was, by no doubt, Hermione. Certus was Cervus's right-hand-man, just like Ron! Astrum meant star in Latin, star is part of the sky as is the moon aka Luan. Velox was the last male left as was Flynn so Flynn was Velox.

Lily felt faint, seven fifth years and two fourth years were protecting the Wizarding world, and shouldn't it have been the other way around? But why hadn't they told her? She was trustworthy, but she also worked with Dumbledore. The Untouchables were a secret organization, if she knew Dumbledore could weasel it out of her. Lily felt sick as she remembered what the Untouchables had been through. They were the enemies of both the Voldemort and Dumbledore.

_"I'll only say this once… We. Are. Gray! We don't work for anybody but ourselves."_

They were gray; they didn't work for Dumbledore or Voldemort. They rose up to defend themselves and the world without telling a soul.

_"NO! Severus, use the whole bottle!"_

Dumbledore had caused her baby to get hurt. He drugged Harry for information!

_"I don't know if you all work for Voldemort or if you're dark or light, and personally I don't care. You should have taken your freaky talents and kept them to yourselves."_

They ignored what others had said about them and still fought.

_"If we weren't we wouldn't be able to fight off Death Eaters, or other magical creatures. If we weren't powerful enough then we wouldn't know more spells than you all, we wouldn't be able to fight with swords or the muggle way!"_

_"What will happen when you old people die? Who will be there to take over? My team and I are just as good as any of you, and we actually know what Voldemort is planning, that's another thing we're not afraid to say his name!"_

Harry's words rang inside of her head. They were more than an organization of fighters. They were Heroes…

"Excuse me… I'm not feeling well." Lilly rushed out of Dumbledore's office to go look for Harry.

"I'll go with you." James said already following his wife.

Lily bit her lip, she had heard James. She didn't know if it would be ok if she told him the Untouchable's secrets.

"Lils, you ok?" James asked. Lilly nodded, not paying attention to him or her surroundings. She accidentally bumped into Professor Umbridge.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I was just looking for my son." She apologized.

"No, no, that's fine. I too am looking for some students. It's as if they magically disappeared." she said absentmindedly.

"How many are you looking for?" James asked.

"About thirty-three, My Inquisitorial Squad is helping me also. How about we pair up and look for them together?" She asked nervously.

James nodded but felt a bit reluctant after seeing that everyone on her 'squad' was a Slytherin.

* * *

"The winner of this round: Fred Weasley!" Hermione said pointing to Fred who had just beaten Neville Longbottom.

"It's alright Neville," Harry said in a comforting manner. "Ron is really good at Sword Play so he must've taught Fred some of his best moves."

Neville nodded sadly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go use the bathroom."

The real reason Neville didn't win was because he was holding back. The Dark Lord had equipped him with many dark and evil spells as well as a sword crafted from nothing but evil objects. Neville didn't really have to use the bathroom either. A few hours ago the Dark Lord had removed the imperious curse and Neville remembered all that he did. It was thrilling, he finally felt like he belonged, all the power the Dark Lord had promised…

He got the Dark Mark at that time too, so he was now a real Death Eater. The Dark Lord had summoned him, and it was best not to keep him waiting. So he 'lost' the duel against the Blood Traitor.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Umbridge asked incredulously.

Neville mentally smirked; this was his chance to expose Harry. Neville put on the best nervous face he could muster.

"W-Well… Y-you see…" he stuttered.

"C'mon Neville, have you seen any of the students?" James encouraged him. Now the Inquisitorial Squad and Lily had joined them.

_Well this just got REALLY interesting,_ Neville thought.

"Just down that hall, there's a wall-"

"It's a castle of course there are walls!" Umbridge snapped.

"Walk pass it three times and think of what you need to find. A door will appear, open it; it'll lead you to all of them. If it still doesn't appear think PoH." He could already feel the blemishes appearing on his forehead and writing sneak. He knew if he told them what it meant something worse would happen. But he needed to get to the Dark Lord soon.

"It stands for Protectors of Hogwarts." he said before leaving.

Lily watched Neville walk away. She mentally thanked god that he didn't know about the Untouchables. Just one question was left, who were the Protectors of Hogwarts.

"C'mon, it should just be down this hall." Umbridge said, guiding them down the hall.

She paced back and forth thrice and a door appeared. Umbridge carefully touched the handle to make sure it wasn't bewitched or would disappear. She carefully turned the door knob and barged inside with the other five following her. She gasped loudly at the sight in front of her. Two students, Katie Bell and Lavender Brown, were dueling with wands, swords and muggle style.

"_Hem hem._"

All of the attention was directed towards her now. There was not one student who wasn't gaping at her in shock. There eyes widened and mouths dropped further when they noticed who she was with.

"Every one of you is in serious trouble." she said threateningly.

That particular sentence caused chaos; the students started running around trying t get out. Only the smart ones had remembered it was the Room of Requirement and thought of a second exit, which of course appeared.

The Untouchables didn't move, they stood firm and looked at Umbridge with pure hatred.

"_You_ nine started this?" she asked outraged. "Just wait until the Minister of Magic hears about this! The stupid headmaster will be _forced_ to expell the lot of you now!" she said triumphantly.

"Come now," she said, leading them to the headmaster's office.

'_**Who told them?'**_ Harry asked his friends using what he called his 'mental connection'.

'_**How should we know?' **_Oliver thought before explaining to everybody what the connection was.

'_**Dean Thomas wasn't at the meeting today'**_ Izzy thought.

'_**Of course he wasn't, he was testing out one of Fred and George's Ton Tongue Toffees and ended up sick. He's in the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey said he was allergic to one of the ingredients. His tongue is about four feet long and he has food poisoning.' **_Hermione thought in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

'_**Maybe it was Neville'**_ Luna thought dreamily.

'_**Neville, Neville wouldn't hurt a fly. What happened was an accident, he's totally trustworthy.' **_thought Ron.

'_**Remember Ron, he's a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff. Don't you remember Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, but he betrayed his friends.'**_ Luna thought wisely.

This made them all think about that subject even more. They followed Umbridge into a solitary room which they had never seen before. Harry's stomach lurched as he saw a few whips in the corner and what seemed like old, dry blood.

"Lily, stay in here with these riffraff's." Umbridge instructed.

Lily Potter nodded and watched as everyone else walked out. She immediately turned around and face the nine students, arms crossed.

"When were you planning to tell me?" she asked.

Harry looked down guiltily and responded. "Umbridge wouldn't teach us anything useful, we decided if she wouldn't we should." He explained.

"Not that," she snapped. "You never told me you were the Untouchables."

Harry stared at his mother in shock, he had not expected that. Everyone else was looking her, eyes widened and mouths agape.

"I…I… how did you find out?" he asked weakly.

"I added two and two together and got nine." she said gesturing to the nine of them.

"Do you also know that Izzy, Oliver and Flynn are from the past and are Half-Humans?" Harry asked carefully.

"_No_," she said bewilderedly.

"Oh… well" he stuttered.

"_Lily!_" James said barging in. "_Voldemort's attacking muggle London!_"

Lily looked at the nine and jerked her head towards the door. "let's go." she said urgently.

"Er- Lily, what are you doing?" he asked eyeing the teenagers.

"James… I can't-" Lily was cut off by Harry.

"Dad… I need to tell you something."

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 29! I would've made it longer but I'm busy today. I'm having a cook out to celebrate a great season of soccer! Ahh, I love my family's cookouts. C'mon people! I want at leas 5 reviews, is that too much to ask for? **_

_**Anyway, have a great mother's day and weekend! Please, Review!**_

_**~Erra Fawkes13**_


	29. Chapter 30:Put to the Test: Part 1

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer:  
Well, it's been thirty chapters on this website and look…I'm not J.k Rowling!  
Apparently, asking five reviews was way too much. -_-

* * *

_A fact is just a fantasy, Unless it can be checked…Don't believe it 'cause they say it's so, If it's not true, you have a right to know, Put it to the test ~They Might Be Giants_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Put to the Test Part 1**

"Let me show you" Harry said. He nodded over to his team and his parents watched as they all pulled out different colored cloaks. Harry slipped on his green cloak first and pulled up his hood.

James watched as the other eight put on their cloaks and pulled up their hoods. He looked at them and stared in shock.

"You're fans of the Untouchables so you made copies of their cloaks?" he asked stupidly.

Behind him Lily did a face-palm, "James, they are the Untouchables."

Harry nodded "Yea, and like you said London's being attacked by Voldemort, the muggles are going to need help." he said whilst drawing the drum-stick.

"You guys take this; we have another way to get there." Harry said, shoving the drum-stick to his parents.

James and Lily smiled genially at him before leaving.

Harry drew his sword and wand and walked over to Flynn.

'This is it, our training will be really put to the test' Harry thought to them.

'Draco, you ok?' Harry thought, noticing Draco's body language.

'Voldemort wants me to take the mark by Friday. He said if I don't he'd kill my parents. But worst of all he'd kill Astoria.' He thought bitterly.

'Don't worry, we'll find another way around this. But right now, we've got to go save some muggles' Harry reassured him.

Everyone grabbed a hold of Flynn and teleported to London.

The place was in total chaos. Random stores and homes were on fire. Muggles were leaning up against walls and hiding behind whatever they could find to escape the Wizards. In the midst of it all the Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix were fighting.

"Split up! Ginny, Oliver and Luna, you guys protect the muggles-"

"No! I'm fighting this time!" Ginny snapped.

Harry sighed deeply, "fine, Oliver do you think you and Luna can handle it?" he asked.

Oliver nodded and ran away towards building that was about to collapse with Luna.

"OK, you all follow me. The Inner Circle is what we're mostly aiming for, leave Voldy to Me." he ordered.

Harry ran towards a group of Death Eater's who were cornering Tonks.

"Incisus, Frusta! Ignis," Harry didn't even bother to see the results, he moved on to the next Death Eater.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry ducked down and grabbed his sword tightly. As soon as the spell had past him he jumped up and stuck the sword in front of him. He saw nothing. Breathing hard, Harry put away his sword.

"Sectumsempra!" the powerful spell hit Harry mid-back. He fell to his knees but refused to cry out in pain and close his eyes.

"Idiot." the caster commented. Harry turned his head to face-

* * *

Hermione and Ron stopped abruptly as they faced a fiendfyre that was the form of a serpent.

"This is not good," Ron muttered.

Hermione turned and glared at him fully knowing that he couldn't see her. She gasped and pointed to some muggles.

"Ron! They're going to be killed!" she screeched.

Ron bit his lips and faced the silhouettes of about twelve muggles. He turned back to his girlfriend and nodded once. Ron and Hermione raced to the other side of the street, wands, and swords for Ron, out and ready for any attacks. Anyone would think that crossing the street was easy, but try doing that whilst there was a war going on!

"Quick, follow us!" Hermione said urgently to the crowd.

Ron was in front of Hermione guarding her and the crowd from any invasions, how was it that they were stuck with muggle when their orders had been to fight?

"And why would we follow you, freak." Someone sneered.

Ron felt something in his stomach drop. He had heard that voice before, and the voice was exactly the same last time, full of hatred and loathing. Not only did he hate that voice, but that voice had just called his Hermione a freak! Ron had half a mind to turn around and hex the bloke.

"Because if you don't the Death Eaters the wizards in the black cloaks with white maskswill kill you." Hermione snapped.

"W-why do they want to k-kill us?" a lady around the age of thirty five asked.

"We're in war; they are the 'bad guys' they don't care who they kill. They especially wouldn't mid murdering a few muggles- err, non magical people." Hermione quickly explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?" that voice asked again.

There was a murmur of agreements. Finally, Ron turned around and said, "Fine, we tried to help them Mi. Apparently they want to face Voldemort and the Death Eater's alone."

Suddenly, as if in the blink of an eye, everyone was behind Hermione.

"'Mi, take them underground, I'll tell Lu- Loony and Owl where you're keeping the muggles safe. I'm staying up here to fight." Ron said.

Hermione snorted, as if she was just going to stay with muggles. After getting them to safety she'd leave Oliver and Luna to take care of them. Hermione mentally congratulated Ron for not saying their names out loud, even though she had said his, it was when nobody was around.

"Follow me, we'll be hiding underground. Only trust and I quote: only trust those who are wearing this kind of uniform! They'll be wearing different colors; you'll be meeting up with Midnight Blue and Royal Blue." Hermione instructed as she led the muggles down the stairs into London Underground.

* * *

Izzy tripped and almost fail off the railing into a highway of cars underneath. SH quickly got back up but felt a bit uneasy, she hated heights.

"Stupefy," she shouted. The spell missed the Death Eater by just inches.

"What are you afraid of heights? Well, let's fix that, Levicorpus!" the Death Eater called triumphantly.

Izzy let out a small scream as she rose above the ground. She tried to get down and flailed like crazy, memories of her past were rushing in her brain.

"Worthless girl" he laughed cruelly.

Izzy blinked back her tears and tried to get down once more. Finally, regaining her composure she grabbed her wand and shot a random curse at the Death Eater. Great, now what, Izzy huffed, the blood was already rushing to her head.

"Need help, slithers?" A taunting voice asked. Izzy looked over to see Flynn standing upside down- err, right side up.

Flynn flicked his wand and caught Izzy in his arms. He put her down gently and laughed.

"I can't believe you slithers, you couldn't get yourself down?"

"I hate heights, I can't think straight when I'm off the ground, bird brain." she responded, sending him a playful glare.

Izzy walked past him and ran towards the fiendfyre that still hadn't been put out. Flynn trailed behind her, thinking of possible spells he could use on the fiendfyre.

* * *

"Neville" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No, it's Dr. Moose" Neville said sarcastically. Harry tilted his head in confusion, did he mean Dr. Seuss?

"What, are you doing here- wait! You remembered?" Harry asked.

"Well of course, you dolt, I'm not stupid enough to get hit by that little spell! What do you take me for, Loony Lovegood?" he scoffed. "Honestly…"

"But-But, Voldemort killed your parents, why join him?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Neville said whilst shaking his head in shame. "He didn't kill them, they killed themselves. My master asked them if they wanted to become Death Eater's but they said no. The Dark Lord has shown he the light, there's not 'light' or 'dark' Harry, there's only power and those weak enough not to take it for granted. Don't you see Harry, Dumbledore's using you. He's just as bad as the Dark Lord."

"I know that, he's a manipulative- that's not the point! Neville, we're your friends-"  
"Friends?" Neville asked scathingly. "So, my dear friend, what exactly did you do to help me to find Trevor on the train n first year? Oh yeah, nothing! Hermione was the only one who did! I tried to be a 'good little Gryffindor' and look where it got me in first year! Thanks to you I almost died from the three headed dog! Thanks to you, I got detention and lost Gryffindor fifty points! You and Ron tell me to stand up for myself and then you curse me!"

"Neville we-" Harry tried to intervene.

"Shut up! TELL ME, WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS LEAVES YOU OUT OF EVERYTHING? WHAT, WAS I 'JUST THAT KID THAT WAS GOOD AT HERBOLOGY'? YOU WENT ON YOUR LITTLE 'MISSIONS' EVERY YEAR WITH RON AND HERMIONE, DID YOU EVER INVITE ME? WHEN WEASLEY HAD THAT FIGHT WITH HERMIONE IN THIRD YEAR AND YOU SIDED WITH HIM WHO DO YOU THINK SHE WENT TO? SHE WASN'T WITH THAT HALF GIANT ALL THE TIME! SHE WAS PROBABLY THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD!"

"Why do you keep on mentioning Hermione… d-do you like her?" Harry asked carefully, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, go no! I was just making a point my dear friend. Who knows, I might let the mud blood live. I-"

"Neville this isn't like you!"

"Isn't like me? Isn't like me! TELL ME OH GREAT BOY-WHO-LIVED, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IM LIKE? YOU SPENT ALL YOUR TIME WITH HERMIONE AND WEASLEY YOU WOULDN'T KNOW! AND THEN THOSE THREE NEW KIDS COME ALONG AND BAM! YOU ALL ARE SMASHING FRIENDS! NOT TO MENTION YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH TWO FOURTH YEARS AND MALFOY, MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE! WASN'T I ENOUGH POTTER! WASN'T I ENOUGH TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE BOY-WHO-LIVED? WASN'T I BETTER THAN TWO FOURTH YEARS, A SLYTHERIN AND THREE NEW FREAKS! When will I be enough?" he said the last part calmly. Neville was breathing heavily and glaring at Harry like the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets would if it came back to life.

"But as the muggles say: the show must go on. Accio" Neville flicked his wrist and a limp body flew towards him.

The limp body belonged to Ginny Weasley. She was tied up in ropes, knocked out cold and her hood was down. Ginny had cuts all over her face and blood on her hair and cloak. Her face was also covered in dirt and she was gagged with what looked like a sock.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

Neville flicked his wrist again and a dagger appeared in his hand. "One more step and she gets it Potter!" Neville threatened. "Pity really, she's quiet a looker. I remember perfectly well how she looked like at the Yule Ball." Neville taunted Harry hoping he'd fall for the bait and step closer.

"Neville, I'm warning you-"

"No, I'm warning you Potter! Hand over your wand." he stated, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry slowly threw his wand to Neville. He had lost all hope for Neville; he was truly a traitor now.

"Do you think she's still pure, after all she was quite a slut?" Neville said.

That was the last straw; Harry lunged at Neville only to be hit by an invisible force.

"Wrong move Potter." Neville raised the dagger aiming for Ginny's neck and-

* * *

_**And there we leave chapter thirty. That's what you get for not reviewing! A short chapter with a cliffy =P it'll be longer next time!**_

_**Review!**_


	30. Chapter 31: Put to the Test Part 2

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: *Looking at a list*

_Things to Do Before I Turn Old (20)_

_1) Get a Laptop __**Check!**_

_2) Get an iPhone 4__** Check!**_

_3) Get straight 'A's __**… stupid Bs (I was one grade away from straight 'A's! Curse you math!)**_

_4) Own Harry Potter__** ….. What do you think?**_

* * *

_Untouchable like a distant time and sky, I'm reaching out but I just can't tell you why, I'm caught up in you~ Taylor Swift, Untouchable_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Put to the Test Part 2**

Harry thought fast, he duplicated himself and sent his clone to the other side of the barrier. Harry's clone grabbed Neville's wrist before he could slash through Ginny's neck. Harry, the real one, took this as a chance to bring down the barrier.

"Accio," Harry muttered under his breath, summoning Ginny. He cast the Patronus charm and told his Patronus to take Ginny to Luna and Oliver. He thanked his lucky stars that Hermione had found that Patroni could carry and send things around, if the caster was powerful enough, of course.

Now that Ginny was safe and out of the way Harry could focus on the fight at hand. He blinked thrice and absorbed his clone that'd been fighting off Neville.

"Neville, I'm giving you one more-" Harry tried to say.

"_Confrigo_," Neville hollered aiming for Harry's head. Thankfully, or sadly if you hate Harry, the spell missed. "I don't need you chances, the Dark Lord already gave me mine. How about this, I'll give one chance to back away from the fight and leave." without even waiting for an answer Neville fired a spell at Harry.

"_Silencio_" Harry thundered, without talking it'd be hard for Neville to send spells.

_For some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to use any _real_ fighting spells. Probably because we were… acquaintances before _Harry thought.

To Harry's surprise, and somewhat horror, Neville shot a strong bone breaking hex at him. _Come on Potter this is war, you can't go soft on him. He's a worm ail, a traitor, a-an opponent._

"Explelliarmus," Harry yelled. The spell hit Neville straight in the chest. In the blink of an eye Neville's wand was in his hand and he was blasted to a near by wall. The wall tumbled down and Neville was drowned in a pile of rubble.

Harry bit his lip as he saw that Neville wasn't moving. All around him there were sirens ringing. The police department, firefighters, and paramedics were all arriving. The reporters were also arriving all muttering something about 'biggest story of the century'. The officials were telling everyone to 'calm down and that every thing would be alright'.

Harry looked closer, it couldn't be over already, and that was just too… easy. Suddenly, the pile of rocks began to move, Neville rose once more. His eyes were now blood shot and his hair was sticking out on all ends mixed in with rocks and dirt. He was clutching his wand so hard that his whole hand was a white as paper.

"_**AHHHHHH"**_ Neville roared. Apparently the accident had canceled the silencing spell. "_**CRUCIO"**_

Frozen with shocked, Harry couldn't move out of the way. When he saw the spell coming towards him he didn't worry, he still had his cloak on. When the spell collided with him Harry was shocked beyond words, it had gotten through!

Harry bit his lip and fell to his knees. As Neville moved closer, wand still casting the spell, he pulled out his sword. Harry felt like his scar was going to explode. This meant either two things, and he didn't like either. It meant, one, Voldemort or, two, a Horcrux was near.

All around him muggles were screaming in terror and some reporters were having a field day, "I see a big check coming my way!" he heard one say. Harry still refused to scream, it would just give Neville satisfaction. _Pain is only in the mind; Pain is only in the mind._ Harry chanted in his head. Strengthening his Occlumency skills, he was able to lessen the pain. He forced his aching hand to grab his wand off the ground and pointed it at Neville. Using all the energy he could muster under the cruciatus curse Harry mumbled the first spell that came to mind.

"I-Ignis…"

Even at time like this he was able to cast the spell. Sadly, only one fire appeared but it was enough to break Neville's concentration. All around people were cheering for Harry whilst news reporters and journalists were either talking or writing rapidly.

Feeling very faint Harry finally got the picture, they were enemies.

"Incendio" Neville called. In a heartbeat Harry cast the flame-freezing charm.

"No more chances, Avada-"

"_**Avada Kedavra**_" before Harry could move the spell hit him.

He sank to the floor hearing people's screams and an evil laugh, well make that two evil laughs.

_Darn, Voldemort killed me._ Harry thought, _is this how it's like to be dead? It seems…hollow and empty_. The blackness formed into weird pictures and the weird pictures formed into… Potter Manor?

'_Harry,'_ he heard someone call.

Harry turned around and saw an old man in wizard robes, obscenely old wizard robes.

'_Who are you?_' Harry asked.

'_That, my boy, doesn't matter. I am here to reveal something to you. You are a Horcrux, or at least you were.' _Old guy, we'll call him Nilrem, said.

'_What?_' Harry shouted bewildered.

'_When Voldemort first cast the Killing Curse on you and it reflected he accidentally created a Horcrux. Your scar,_'

'_I knew this scar was evil… does this mean we're separated now? Wait, doesn't that mean I'm not a parseltounge anymore?_'

'_Once again no, Let me explain something to you, you're a descendent from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your mother is a descendent from Godric, you can tell by the red hair. You see, Godric had two children a boy and a girl the girl was a squib so her descendants were sometimes magical, sometimes muggle, but were all Gryffindor. Your father was a descendent of Slytherin. Haven't you ever wondered why you are so much like him? Green eyes, messy black hair… biased. Anyway you're their descendents so your still parseltounge._'

'_Grreeaaatt, let me guess I'm also Merlin's heir?_' Harry asked sarcastically.

'_No, you dipstick, I- he didn't have any children. But I-he does have heir's, they're adopted though'_ The Potter Manor along with Nilrem began to dissolve as Harry woke up.

Hermione ran to the fight as quickly as she could. The rest of the Untouchable's were running after her, they had all lost their hoods in battle. Hermione stopped abruptly, Harry was on the floor, and his chest wasn't moving at all. She covered her mouth in shock; Harry couldn't be dead, could he? Ginny ran in front of her and knelt down next to him. "Wake up" she begged. "You have to wake up!"

Suddenly, he started to glow. A silver aura surrounded him he started to float three feet off the ground. The glow brightened until everyone had to turn away to make sure they didn't go blind.

Harry opened his glowing green eyes; he was still glowing silver but not as bright. His hood had been shredded up with the power surge and his wand had 'turned' into a staff.

Once again the crowd of now hundreds cheered.

"Let me handle Potter." Neville said to Voldemort. Without an answer Neville ran ahead.

"_Langlock_" Neville shouted.

The spell hit Harry's chest and bounced right off. Neville's heart began beating faster, what had just happened.

"_S-Sectumsempra" _He yelled, only a bit softer this time.

Harry swiped his staff in the air and the spell dissolved into thin air.

"_Oppongo_" he cast to no avail once more.

"It's Merlin!" he heard a muggle cry.

"_Relashio,_" Neville said backing up a bit. Harry let the spell hit him and kept walking closer to Neville.

Neville's eyes widen in horror when his back touched the wall. He raised his wand carefully about to fire one last killing curse.

"_Accio wand_" Harry said. His voice sounded amplified and as if someone were echoing it. Instead of flying towards Harry's hand it just 'popped' there. He grabbed both ends of the wand and snapped it in half. The pieces disintegrated in his hand because of the glow.

Neville grabbed his sword that was in his back pocket, shrinking charm; he pulled it out and revealed its true size. Not even aiming, Neville threw the sword at Harry.

Instead of being deflected like the other spells it went through and stabbed Harry in the heart. As soon as the edge came out on the other end bright silver, almost white, light erupted. It grew and consumed the sword within him along with the Horcrux. The silver light spread covering the grounds.

Death Eater's fell down in pain as if they'd been hit with the strongest Crucio ever. Buildings and cars were fixed when the light passed over it and wounds were healed. Harry noticed that Voldemort had fled and wasn't there anymore.

Harry turned back to Neville as his glow calmed down. He was still glowing a bit but not as much. He noticed that Neville was bleeding from his head and right arm. His robe was ripped there was barely any cloth covering him. He was breathing very slowly and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Harry shook his head in disgust, now would be a good time to get the truth.

"_Veritas_" he said, voice still amplified and echoing.

"Where are the Horcruxes?" he asked.

"I don-don't kn-know… -gasp-" He managed to wheeze out.

"B-Bellatrix sh-she has one… the diadem is in Hogwarts*… Nagini was made one recently… R.A.B has the necklace… that's all I kno-know." Neville said, wanting the pain to end. Harry's aura was making his mark hurt like crazy.

"What is your last wish?" Harry asked looking at his ex-friend pitifully.

"Put me out of my misery. I can't take it anymore. If you do it it'll be quick, easy and painless… p-p-please…" Neville begged. He started coughing up blood and crying hysterically.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Harry murmured.

Instead of the eerie green beam a pure white one struck him. It lifted his now limp body and surrounded him; in the blink of an eye Neville was gone.

Harry turned around sadly only to be attacked with hugs by his friends. When their group hug was finished Harry smiled down at Ginny who still hadn't let go.

"Gin, you can let go now." He said gently.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. Her smile soon faltered when she came into a realization.

"You idiot!" she shrieked, hitting Harry upside the head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Harry chuckled at her antics and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise," he said jokingly.

"So how long are you going to glow and talk like that?" Ginny asked.

"Like what?" Harry asked unbeknownst that his voice was different.

"_Like that_," Ginny replied, trying to mimic his voice.

Harry shrugged; he didn't even notice that it changed.

"What happened here?" Oliver asked, hood down, walking towards them with Luna.

Luna looked around dreamily. She sniffed the air and licked her finger then checking the air for a draft.

"Well it seems that they found out I was right. Neville was evil and working for Voldemort. Harry acquired new powers from Merlin, who somehow made Harry his heir. Harry and Neville went on head-to-head and Harry came out victorious, but Voldemort escaped. Oh, and the muggles know about the magical world!" she said cheerily.

Everyone looked at her astounded.

"And you know all that by observing the scene, sniffing air and checking for a draft?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Luna smiled and pointed to the clear night sky "Mars was bright tonight" she said wisely.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: They answer to the muggle and Wizarding world and to Dumbledore. Izzy's story won't be until year six probably near the end.**_

SingingToaster: I did update!

Wizmage: OMG! Look! I killed Neville ^_^

BubbleBuddy097: I changed the plan sometimes but the ending will still be the same. In my perspective the only way a story will work is if you picture the beginning and the ending, then just fill in the middle. Sorry, no sneak peaks.

**Thanks to Bicycle Gremlin, jon, and AngeloSatire for reviewing!**

_Who's your least favorite character?_

* * *

_**Review please.**_

_**Wish me luck, I've got my EOGs tomorrow!**_


	31. Chapter 32:Ending Fifth Year with a Bang

**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: 'O Say can you see, by this Dis-Claim-er, that I own nothing, except my char-ec-ters.

**Chapter 32: Ending Fifth Year with a Bang**

Ever since the Muggle world found out about magic things had been _totally _different. Wizards and Witches were helping Muggles with protection and teaching them some of their history. There was now even a class called Magical History in school's all around Europe.

Muggles were teaming up with some Wizards to help Wizards catch up to the twentieth century. Yes that meant electricity instead of fire, electronics and all that jazz. Military Generals all over the world were meeting with Aurors to discuss tactics against Voldemort and his Demise Consumers _**(Death Eater's people)**_.

Of course there were those who thought against this. Pure Bloods for example, they had refused to fund the Ministry if they treated Muggles _fairly_. There were also Muggles who thought Wizards were demons and should be burned and put six feet under.

This though wasn't the downside, what was, publicity was. Since Wizarding and Muggle worlds clashed they'd both somewhat adapted to each other. This meant Wizards now knew about famous Muggles and sadly, in Harry's perspective, vice versa.

The Untouchables were now considered 'world heroes' and although some liked it, namely Ron and Flynn, some didn't.

Dumbledore had been everything but happy at the news of whom the Untouchables actually were.

_Flashback_

"_Harry, my boy, why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore asked innocently._

"_Cut the crap, you know why" Harry spat._

"_Listen Harry… and other's, I only did what I thought was best at heart."_

"_NO! You did what you thought would give you more fame and fortune." Ron said disgustingly._

"_Surely you don't think that, I am after all Albus Dumbledore. If you let me teach you, why, you could become the strongest wizard of this age."_

"_By that time he would be in your clutches" Hermione scoffed._

"_Why, Ms. Granger, you make me sound as if I'm some kind of villain!" Dumbledore said sounding as if he was hurt._

"_You're not a villain, but you're really close to it" Izzy said._

"_Listen here you incompetent children! I have had it with you! You will regret rejecting the offer of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Everyone who rejects me does, for example _Star Lovegood_." he sneered._

_Luna stiffened at hearing her mother's name.__** (I made up the name)**__ "Y-you… You k-killed her?" She asked her emotions betraying her causing her to silently cry._

"_You bastard!" Oliver yelled. Ron and Hermione had to hold him back from attacking Dumbledore. Let me at him! He's going to regret ever even _looking_ at her!"_

"_Dumbledore it'd be best if you leave before _I _hurt you. If you dare even _think_ of threatening my friends I'll be the one responsible for your death"_

_End Flashback_

Thankfully, well sadly in Hermione's perspective, exams were canceled due to… some circumstances.

Today Muggle and Wizarding press from all over the world were gathering to question the Untouchables, mainly Harry Potter. They were going to gather up in the heart of Diagon Alley.

"Mr. - Mr.… Mr. Potter!" one of the reporters called out.

Ginny, noticing that Harry was being overwhelmed by the press pointed to him.

"You, with the funny duck hat!" she exclaimed.

The reporter smiled, he knew his hat would get him recognized.

"So, can you tell us what Vol- You-Know-Who wants with you?" he asked.

The crowed of reporters quieted down. They each pointed their microphones at him.

Harry sighed, ever since the Muggles found out about magic he had become even more famous than ever. The Muggles, though, didn't exactly know _what_ he was famous for. All they knew was that he was a 'hero'.

"Simple," Harry said, even though it wasn't. "He wants to kill me. Listen, Voldemort isn't someone to joke around with. You all have seen cartoons, movies and what-not. Voldemort is the antagonist, the villain the-"

"Hood," An American reporter supplied.

Harry nodded, even though he had no idea what _that_ meant.

"But he's also not like that. Voldemort is slick, sly and ambitious. He gets what he wants at _any_ cost. He doesn't hold back, he _will_ kill you. It doesn't matter if you're old, if you're a teenager, an orphan, a hobo, or a… baby."

Many Muggles gasped at the last part, what kind of sick and twisted man was he?

"Voldemort has been out to get me since I was born. But not only me N-Neville too… On October 31, 1980 he broke into my house. My parents and I were under the Fidelius Charm, it's a really strong hiding charm, and the only way to know where they are is to be told by the secret keeper. A few days before Halloween my parents changed Secret Keeper from my godfather, Sirius, to an old _friend_ of theirs, Peter Pettigrew."

There were many scribbles from both the Muggle and Wizard reporters. The Wizards knew about _some _of this, but not all. The Muggles all just wanted to know more about the _world's _savior.

"That night Peter, who was secretly working for Voldemort, told him where we were at. Voldemort came to our house and got past the wards easily. My father knew he had finally found us. He told my mother to run and take me with her to escape whilst he would hold him off. And that my father did, but in the end Voldemort killed him with the killing curse _Avada Kedavra_. He went up the stairs and into my room; he had made the windows unbreakable and locked all the doors. My mother begged him to kill her instead and spear me. He got tired of her and murdered her with the same spell. She sacrificed herself for me."

Harry paused briefly getting annoyed by all the sympathetic looks. '_They didn't bloody care when they didn't know I was famous and rich_' Harry thought.

"He pointed his wand at me and cast the same spell, only it rebounded and hit him instead. My mother's love saved me. Voldemort was dead… or at least that's what most Wizards thought. He was actually made into a _lesser being _for lack of words. He didn't die; he just lost his abilities and powers for a period of time. Last year, he used me to get his power back though."

It was quiet for several minutes whilst they wrote or just let the news sink in.

"But _why _was he after you?" a lady of the press with a Spanish accent asked.

"_Because of a Prophecy"_ Hermione snapped.

"I think that's enough for today." Izzy said getting annoyed by al the picture being taken.

"She's right, but heed my warning; Voldemort is going to be attacking us more and more. He won't hold back, neither will his followers. Sadly because of the prophesy I have to kill him. Because in the end it's either me or him"

_**End of Year Five! I don't know if I should do Sixth Year as a sequel to this or just continue it as is. Please review I just need one more to get to 100! **_


End file.
